Supergate
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Sam finds a way to get the Destiny crew home and help save Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Super Gate**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **E-MAIL: Alimoo .nz**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS:**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

 **SUMMARY: Sam finds a way to get the Destiny crew home and help save Atlantis.**

 **ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

It been a week since the Lucian alliance went through the gate to board the old Ancient ship called Destiny. General Jack O'Neill was worried that the Lucian alliance would take over the ship and put the Icarus crew of air force, marines, and civilians on a planet billions of light years from Earth.

But the group managed to over power the Lucian alliance crew and locked them into rooms until something was sorted out. Dr Rush spoke to Jack through a Sargent who was on watch with the ancient stone. Dr Rush gave Jack good and bad news about what had happened.

"General, now that Lucian alliance and Colonel Telford are in lock up, there's not enough food and water for everyone."

"How long before you run out?"

"Three days."

Jack sat back in his chair.

"Do the best you can. I'll let the president know and find a way to get you all home."

"I know you will, sir."

"How long before you reach the next planet?"

"Two days. We are hoping that there is fresh water and food on the planet."

"OK. What about medical supplies?"

"Lieutenant Johansen said that we all out. She used the last of it on the wounded and had to tear up some clothes to make bandages."

"Alright. You head back. Contact us when you reach the planet. Hopefully I'll have some good news by then."

"Thanks, General." Then Dr. Rush walked out of Jack's office and walked back down to where the ancient stones were.

Two minutes after the doctor walked out, Sam poked her head through the open door.

"Hey."

Jack looked up and smiled.

"Hey, come in."

Sam walked in with a smile on her face.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yeah, I need your super brain to help with either getting the Icarus crew back, or a way to send supplies to them."

"How much time are we looking at, sir?"

"They've got enough food and water for three days now that they have to feed Lucian Alliance party crashers."

Sam smiled at Jack's humor.

"Who else is there to help with ideas?"

"Egg heads from the SGC, area 51, and here."

"Then why do you need me, sir?"

"Carter, your the best. You saved my ass I don't know how many times... I must ask Teal'c that answer, but you saved Earth and other allies. I trust you and I need your help... please."

"What about the Hammond, I'm due out..."

"Mitchell is taking over while your here."

"Cam Mitchell?"

"Yep, he starts next week, unless you can come up with a plan."

"So, a week. Where?"

Jack smirked. "Here, so you can use the stone to get on the ship, check things over, and talk to the Icarus egg heads about your ideas."

"Well, I better go down to the labs and start working on a plan then."

Jack looked at his watch. Then he stood up. "Nope, you can start tomorrow. It's almost eighteen hundred hours. So, dinner?" He walked over to get his coat and hat.

"Love to."

"Sweet. Shall we?" He picked up his brief case and they walked out the door together.

The next morning, Sam swapped bodies with a marine. She felt strange switching into a male body. She managed to walk down to where Dr. Rush was and spoke with him and the other scientists for half an hour. Then she returned to her own body and went to talk to the scientists at the pentagon, area fifty-one, and at the SGC.

That afternoon, Sam needed some space, so she picked up her files and walked down to the briefing room where she could think. She'd just sat down when Jack walked in.

"Hey, why are you in my seat?"

Sam turned around and smiled as she let out a breath. "Everyone is looking at me for answers and they've been throwing one idea after another at me. I needed to get out of there."

"Just like at the SGC a few years ago."

"Yeah, I just needed some quiet time to read and think."

Jack looked at the files and raised an eyebrow.

Sam noticed what he was looking at, "I keep getting interrupted."

"Ah, well I'll leave you to it and I'll make sure you don't get interrupted."

"Thanks, sir."

Jack smiled, turned around, and walked out the door. He stopped and spoke to an airman before walking back to his office.

Sam turned, opened a file, and started reading it.

That night, Jack walked into the briefing room. He stopped when he saw Sam reading a file. "Hey."

Sam turned and smiled."Hi."

He walk over to her. "How's it going?"

"OK. This is the last file." Sam closed the file and sat back in the chair as she let out a breath.

"So, nothing?"

"Nothing, but I'm not going to give up." Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "I know. Come on. Let's get out of here."

"I can't. Sorry, sir. I know the answer..."

Jack raised his hand and Sam stopped talking. "Come on. You've been stuck in here for hours. A change in scenery might help."

"OK. I'll take these back to the lab."

Jack smiled as she stood up and picked up the files. "Good. I know a great steak place we can go to for dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

They walked out of the room while talking about other things.

The next morning when Sam walked into the lab, she looked around and noticed one person missing. "Where's Dr. Lee?"

"Don't know, Colonel."

"OK." Sam walked over to where the scientists were to see what they had done.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Lee walked into the lab. "Sorry, I'm late... dead battery. I needed a jump start."

"That's OK," Sam said looking at Dr. Lee.

"Colonel, what is it?"

Every one looked at Sam.

"Ah... nothing. Carry on."

Sam walked over to the board and started writing things down. Then she stopped and stepped back. "Stronger power source..." Then she bit her bottom lip as she started thinking.

After a moment, she turned around to see what the others were doing. She looked at Dr. Lee for a few seconds, then turned back to the board and smiled. She put the pen down and turned around. She quickly walked over to a computer and did some typing for a few minutes. Then she walked out of the room while the staff watched her leave.

A few minutes later, she walked into Jack's office, then stopped. "Oh, sorry, sir." She saw the chief of staff sitting in one of the chairs.

"Colonel Carter, it's good to see you."

"You to, sir." Then she turned to Jack and smiled.

"I know that look," Jack said.

"Yes, sir. I know how we can dial a stargate and send supplies to the Icarus crew." Jack raised his eye brows. "Really? Please, do tell."

"We can take the stargate from P3X-289 and have it connected to the super gate, sir."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Jumper leads, sir, but they would have to be made."

"Colonel, what is P3X-289?" The chief of staff asked.

"It's a planet that SG1 visited few years ago. The planet's atmosphere is completely toxic."

"The one with the dome that was shrinking?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, that one... OK, so you connect the two gates... How are you going to get power from one gate to another?"

Sam smiled. "We will need the Odyssey's help with the plan, sir. They will dial the super gate while we dial the P3X-289 gate at the same time. With power coming from the super gate, it will be enough for us to dial the ninth chevron."

The two generals thought about it.

"Sounds like a good plan so far, but how do we send supplies through and what about power problems on the ship?" The chief of staff asked.

"I have thought about that, sir. We send the supplies to the planet and they can take the supplies on the ship from there. There would be less power used between us and the ship, where as on the planet, there would be plenty of power."

"What about a test before we send supplies through?" Jack asked.

"We send an orange through first and if that works, then we can send the supplies through."

"Colonel, how are you going to send an orange through the gate while in space?"

"Someone in a space suit will beam close to the gate once it's open and throw the orange through, sir."

"Colonel, use whatever resources you need to make your plan work." The chief of staff said.

"Yes, sir."

Jack looked at his watch.

"The Destiny is due to drop out of hyperspace in four hours, with a twelve hour stop over, you've got sixteen hours."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck, Sam," Jack said looking at her.

"Thanks, sir." Then she turned and walked out of Jack's office and went to the communication room, where she contacted Colonel Emerson. Then she was beamed up to the ship, since it was in orbit.

"Welcome aboard, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you, colonel. I need you to take Odyssey to P3X-289 and beam up the stargate on the planet. Then take it to where the super gate is. I'll be there on the Hammond as soon as I can."

"Colonel, what on Earth for?"

"I've got a plan for sending supplies to the Icarus Crew, but I want to do a test run first and don't worry I'll explain everything at the super gate."

"What does General O'Neill say?"

Then the computer beeped.

"Colonel, a message is coming through for you," the Captain said.

The Colonel pressed two buttons and looked at the message, then to Sam. "Well, Colonel you're in charge of this mission. Is there anything else you would like for me to do?"

"Just the gate, Colonel, for now."

"OK, would you like to be beam back to the pentagon?"

"No, area fifty-one, thank you."

The Colonel turned to the Captain. "You heard her, Captain."

"Yes, sir." Then Sam was beamed down to the labs at area fifty-one. Then the Odyssey moved away from Earth and jumped into hyperspace.

The scientists where shocked when they saw who it was that appeared. "Colonel Carter," one of them said.

"Look we haven't got much time. I've got a plan. Now, this is what I need..." Sam told them what she needed and what the plan was. When she finished. She walked over to the computer where she spoke to Jack.

"Carter."

"Sir, can you notifier NASA that I'll be needing five space suits with extra oxygen tanks. When they're ready, have the beacon turned on, so they can be beamed up."

"Sure, anything else?"

"I'll be contacting the SGC in a minute so they can get the supplies together. Then I'll be heading out to the Hammond and check things over there. I'll then leave for orbit, where I'll have everything beamed up before leaving for the super gate."

"I'll give Hank a call."

"Yes, sir."

"Anything else?"

Sam thought about it. "Yes, when you talk to Dr Rush, ask for the gate address for the planet, once they drop out of hyperspace and the planet is safe to go to, sir."

"OK. I'll let you know soon as I can."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Then the connection was cut.

Sam walked over to the scientists and spoke to them for a couple of minutes. Then she called General Hank Laundry. She spoke to him for a few minutes, giving him a list of things that would be sent to the Icarus crew. When she finished talking to him, she called for transport to the Hammond ship and she called her second in command, who was on the Hammond. She gave him orders on what needed to be done. When finished on the phone, she walked over to find out what was happening to the cable before walking out of the lab.

Half an hour later, Sam walked onto the bridge and over to her chair. She sat down just as her second in command walk over to her.

"Colonel, everything is ready as you ordered."

"Thank you, Major. Captain, start the engines and open the roof."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam listened to everything and gave the orders. Then the ship left the hanger and started to head out into space. Once they were in orbit, Sam contacted the SGC and spoke to the General.

"General Landry, is everything ready to be beamed up?"

"Yes, Colonel, and Colonel Mitchell is ready to be beam up, as well."

"Thank you, General." Then she turned to her captain.

"Beam Colonel Mitchell onto the bridge and the supplies to storage room three."

"Yes, ma'am." Then there was a bright light and it was gone.

"Hey, Sam," Cam said smiling.

"Hi, Cam." Then she turned to the General.

"We will be leaving Earth's orbit once we've got everything aboard, sir."

"Good luck and God speed, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir."

Then the screen went blank. Sam stood up and turned to the Captain.

"Beam everything else up as soon as the beacons are turned on."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Major you have the bridge, let me know when everything is aboard." Then she turned to Cam, "Come on. I'll show you to your quarters."

"Thanks. So how is the General?" He asked as they walked off the bridge.

"Which General, Cam?"

"Funny Sam. You know who I mean." Everyone heard before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

An hour later, Sam was sitting in her chair, when Jack's face appeared on the screen. "General, we've got everything aboard and are about to leave Earth's orbit."

"Are you sure you've got everything, Colonel?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Is Mitchell there?"

"Here, sir." Cam moved so Jack could see him.

"Colonel, you are temporary. Carter's second in command on this mission."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Good luck, Carter. I've spoken to Dr. Rush. He's going to let me know the address as soon as the ship's close to the planet. I'll let you know as soon as I've heard from him."

"Yes, sir." Then the screen went blank.

"Captain, take us out of Earth's orbit and plot a course to the super gate."

"Yes, ma'am." Then they watched what was happening and listened as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"Sam, do you think your plan will work?"

"I hope it dose. Let's just hope that the planet can sustain life."

"I hope so, too." Sam then bent over and picked up her laptop and opened it up.

"What are you doing now?"

"Calculations on dialing between the two gates."

"Oh, I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks." Then he walked off the bridge.

On the ancient ship, the Destiny, the ship came out of hyperspace and the stargate started spinning. Dr. Rush and Colonel Young were next to the computer DHD. They saw the gate address pop up just as the worm hole was formed. Eli Wallace used a remote control to make the Kino go through the gate and stopped a few meters away. Then it does a complete circle and stopped.

"Good news. Breathable air, warm temperature, like on Earth millions of years ago. There are trees, a river's about twenty meters away, and no signs of life." Colonel Young looked at the same picture.

"Looks good."

"Alright, you've got less than twelve hours to return. Check the river to see if the water is safe to drink. If so, let me know."

"Sure, Doctor," the Sargent said.

"You know what to do, Colonel." Rush turned to Colonel Young just as Eli walked towards the group.

"Yeah, I hope Colonel Carter's idea works. Everyone needs some sort of hope."

"I know. Let me know when the first plan works."

"Will do." Then the Colonel walked over to group of ten men.

"Move out." Then they walked up and through the gate and it shut down.

Dr. Rush walked out of the room and down to where the stones were. When he swapped bodies, he walked down to Jack's office to give him the gate address. Then he returned to the room and back into his own body.

On the Hammond, Sam received a coded message from Jack. She was expecting it. When she got the gate address, which was in numbers, she typed them into the computer. Then the gate address popped up.

She knew that the Hammond was an hour and a half from the super gate. All she could do was wait until they reached the super gate. So she got up and walked off the bridge and down to the store room where she checked one of the containers. She hoped that her plan would work. If so, two people might be returning home.

When the time came and the Hammond dropped out of hyperspace, they saw the Odyssey close by. Sam opened communications with the Colonel on the Odyssey. "Colonel Carter."

"Colonel, did you have any problems getting the gate?"

"No, what do you want with it?"

"We're going to dial a planet where the Icarus crew crew are now and if all works we're going to be sending supplies through to them."

"Why not use the super gate to do it?"

"It's to big. The plan is for you to beam the gate close to the super gate. I've got four men going out to attach the cables between the two gates. Once done and back on board the ship, you dial the super gate while I'll dial the other gate. With the power coming from the super gate it should be enough to dial the ninth chevron."

"OK, then you send the supplies through?"

"No, I'll beam close to the gate and send an orange through. Then we'll shut both gates down and we wait for a message from General O'Neill after he has heard from Dr. Rush. If the orange makes it through the gate intact, then we dial the gates again, beam the supplies close to the gate, and Cam Mitchell will use one of the X303s to push the supplies through the gate to the Icarus crew."

"I hope your plan works, Colonel."

"I hope so, too," Sam said.

"When do you want to start, Colonel?"

"Now. Can you beam the gate two meters from the super gate? Then I'll let you known when to dial."

"OK, good luck."

"Thanks, Colonel." Then the connection was disconnected. Sam turned when the four men walked onto the bridge with an airman behind them.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam turned to see the stargate beamed close to the super gate. She then turned to the captain.

"Beam the cables close to the two gates." Sam watched the captain do some typing and move a white Asgard stone.

"Done, Colonel."

"Alright. Beam them out."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then, a few seconds later, the four men were beamed off the bridge and appeared between the two gates. Sam watched them connect the eight big cables to the two gates. While they were doing that, she got into her own suit and waited.

Half an hour later everyone heard, "Colonel Carter, the cables are connected."

"Copy that Major... Captain, beam them aboard."

"Yes, ma'am." Then they were beamed aboard.

"Hail the Odyssey." Then the Colonel's face appeared.

"Ready, Colonel?"

"When you are."

"Now, Colonel."

Then Sam turned to the Captain. "Now." Just as they saw what was happening with the super gate, a captain, who was next to Sam, helped her put her helmet on. Once done, she picked up the orange. She looked out to see the blue laser lightening, like from a zat, going around the super gate, hitting the cables, then hitting the stargate, just as the eighth chevron locked and started spinning again. They all waited. When the ninth chevron locked, the wormhole was formed.

"Now," Sam said. Then she was beamed a a meter in front of the open worm hole.

She threw the orange through the gate and waited. Fifteen seconds later the gate shut down.

"Beam me back," Sam said. Then she was beamed back onto the bridge. The airman there helped remove her helmet.

"All we can do is wait," Sam said.

On the planet, the ten Icarus crew were looking around, when the gate started spinning. They where there for over an hour. Colonel Young ran to the gate and then stopped when the wormhole was formed.

Then the others showed up. "What's going on?" Eli asked.

Then the orange came through the gate and landed at Young's feet. He bent down to pick it up just as the gate shut down.

"Is that an orange?" One of the marines asked Young. He opened the orange and smiled. Then he took a piece of it and bit into it and smiled again.

"Colonel, what's going on?" Sargent asked.

"Eli, dial Destiny."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just do it and hurry."

"Yes, sir." Then they watched the gate start spinning.

While that was happening, Young passed pieces of orange to the others. When the wormhole was formed, the Colonel turned his radio on.

"Dr. Rush."

"Here, Colonel."

"Tell the General, 'love the orange, send more,'" he said smiling.

"Will do, Colonel." Then the gate shut down.

They all looked at the Colonel. "What's going on, Colonel?"

" Dr. Rush and I didn't want to say anything but we are going to be getting supplies from Earth."

"What?" Eli said. Everyone was shocked.

"The orange was a test to see if it would work."

"So, when can we go home?"

"I don't know, but if Colonel Carter's plan works, the device she is sending... there will be enough for one person to return to Earth... for now."

"What do you mean?"

"Colonel Carter is sending a ZPM. There is enough power for only one person to return to Earth."

"Who's going?"

"Colonel Telford."

"What? It was his fault that we ended up light years from Earth. Why should he go back?" Eli asked.

"When he returns to Earth, he will be arrested and charged... for what he has done, he will get the injection."

"I can't believe this."

"But he won't be returning alone."

"What do you mean?" Lieutenant asked.

"He's going to be taking Senator Armstrong back with him for a proper funeral."

"But you said there was only enough for one person?"

"He will be carrying the senator's body through the gate. General O'Neill's orders."

"Hey, at least we're getting supplies. Do you know what we are getting, Colonel?"

"Medical supplies, batteries, blankets, food, water, and clothing."

"At least it's a start," Eli said.

"All we can do is wait."

Jack was reading a report when Dr. Lee walked into the room. Jack looked up.

"Dr. Lee."

"Dr. Rush." Dr. Rush smiled.

"Colonel Young's message is, 'thanks for the orange, send more.'" Jack sat back and smiled.

"I'll pass the message on to Carter. Get Colonel Telford and Senator Armstrong's body ready."

"Yes, General and tell Colonel Carter, on behalf of the Icarus crew, thank you."

"It's the least we can do... what about the Lucian alliance group?"

"I'll tell them later."

"Alright. Better get back."

"Yes, General." Then he walked out of Jack's office.

Jack picked up the phone and pressed two numbers. "Major, send a message to the Hammond... 'send more oranges'... that's right Major. Thanks." Then he hung up and sat back in his chair with a grin on his face.

"Well done, Sam. You've done it again." Then he leaned forward, picked up the phone, and pressed two.

"Afternoon, Mr. President. I've got some good news that will make you day," Jack said while still grinning.

Sam was in the mess hall having a cup of coffee while talking to Cam, when her ear piece buzzed.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam tapped her ear piece. "Carter here."

"Message from General O'Neill, ma'am."

"What's the message, Captain?"

"Send more oranges."

Sam smiled, then stood up. "Captain, contact the Odyssey and tell them to get ready to dial the gate. I'm on my way to the bridge."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cam..."

"I know." Then they ran out of the mess hall and went separate directions.

When Sam ran onto the bridge, she sat down in her chair just as the Colonel's face appeared.

"Colonel Carter, congratulations. Your plan worked."

"I know. Colonel, soon as we see the X303 near the stargate, start dialing."

"Will do."

"Captain, when I give the word, beam the supplies close to the gate."

"Yes, ma'am." Then they waited.

A minute later, they saw Cam fly towards the gate, then stop. "Ready, Sam." Then they saw the super gate start dialing.

A few seconds later, both wormholes where opened.

"Now," Sam said. Then they saw a bright light in front of the stargate.

They watched as Cam went behind it and pushed the large packages through and then backed up once it went though the gate. Then, seconds later, the gate shut down.

"All we can do is wait," Sam said.

On the planet, the gate started spinning. When the wormhole was formed, the ten men waited. Then they saw something coming through the gate. Colonel Young ran up to it and picked up a remote control. Then he returned to his spot and he passed it to a captain there.

"Once it's through, move it over to where the rock is."

"Yes, sir."

When they saw it was F.R.E.D., they were shocked. It was covered in boxes and rope. Then they saw a large trailer connected to it full to over flowing with things covered by a cargo net.

It was so big. It was three quarters of the stargate and it was three meters long. When that was through, the Captain quickly moved it down the ramp. Then the second F.R.E.D. came through the gate with another large trailer. Colonel Young ran up and quickly got the remote. He ran back down to his spot and then he made the F.R.E.D. move down the ramp and turned it around, just as the gate shut down.

"Eli, dial the gate. Everyone's going to be happy with all of this." Then the gate started spinning. When the wormhole was formed, "Dr. Rush, the packages have arrived. We are returning with them."

"Come on through."

"Captain, you first."

Then they watched F.R.E.D. go up the ramp and through the gate with the Captain behind it. Then some of the men went through the gate followed by the F.R.E.D. with the Colonel and the rest behind the trailer. When they reached the other side, people were running into the gate room just as the gate shut down.

"Quiet," Dr. Rush called out. Everyone went quiet.

"I know we've all had a bad week and I knew that these packages would cheer you all up. It's a start. Let's unpack everything and put it away." Then everyone got in and started unpacking both trailers.

On one of the trailers was a box with a note and Dr. Rush's name on it. He took the note off and opened it. He read it and closed it again. He picked up the box, walked over, and put it down next to the gate. Then he went back and help unpack everything.

Within half an hour everyone was happy. They all had army blankets. There were four boxes of medical supplies, a portable defibrillator, and solo panels with battery chargers connected to them.

They had rechargeable radios and torch batteries, at least one change of clothes for everyone, boots with their names on them, toiletries, towels, ration packs, water containers, purification tablets, hoses, even a naquadah generator for back up. Colonel Young opened a box and smiled.

"Dr. Rush, look what else they sent us." He picked up a packet of coffee.

"I would love to have some of that right now, but it can wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once everything was put away, including the two F.R.E.D.s, Colonel Young and two marines went to get Colonel Telford while two lieutenants and Dr. Rush went to get the Senator's body from it's storage chamber.

They put the body on the stretcher, then walked out and down to the gate room where the others were. Dr. Rush got the Major to dial the planet. Once the wormhole was formed, Colonel Telford, two armed marines, two lieutenants who where carrying the Senator's body, and Dr. Rush went through the gate.

Dr. Rush went last, since he quickly picked up the box before walking through the gate. Then it shut down. When they stepped on the planet, they walked down the ramp and stopped a few meters away. Dr. Rush put down the box and opened it. They all saw it was an ancient power chamber with a ZPM in it.

He got it out, walked up next to the star gate, and put it down. He connected the wires to the gate and turned it on. Then walked back to where the others were.

"Colonel, you are to take the Senator's body with you."

"Where are you sending me?"

"Back to Earth. There's enough power for one person. General O'Neill wants you back and he wants you to take the Senator's body with you."

"And if I don't?"

The two marines stepped forward. The Colonel saw them.

"Lieutenant help the Colonel here with the Senator's body."

"Yes, sir." They walked over and the lieutenant helped lift the Senator's body over the Colonel's shoulder.

"When the wormhole is formed, you've got five seconds to go through the gate."

"Five seconds?"

"Yes."

"And if I don't?"

"General O'Neill's orders." Then he looked down at the ancient pad and pressed the gate address.

The gate started spinning. When the wormhole was formed, the Colonel ran up the ramp and through the gate. Then it shut down a few seconds later.

"Let's head back," Dr. Rush said.

He walked up to where the ZPM power box was and turned it off. Then he disconnected the wires, picked up the box, and walked back down to where the others were waiting. He passed the box to one of the lieutenants and then he dialed the gate from the ancient pad. Once the wormhole was formed and he spoke to Colonel Young on the radio, they walked up the ramp and through the gate. Then it shut down.

Ch. 3

Cam Mitchell was next to the stargate when it started spinning.

"Hammond this is Colonel Mitchell. Someone is dialing the gate."

"Copy that, Cam. It could be Dr. Rush sending Colonel Telford and Senator Armstrong's body."

"Copy that, Sam." Then the wormhole was formed. Cam watched and waited. Then he saw a man wearing black carrying someone in a suit.

"Sam, it's them. Beam them up." Then there was a bright light and both men were gone, just as the stargate shut down.

"Cam, come on back. We've got them aboard."

"Copy that. I'm coming back." Cam turned the power on and flew back to the Hammond.

Sam stood up from her chair. "Notify General O'Neill that we've got Colonel Telford and Senator Armstrong's body aboard and we're returning to Earth once Colonel Mitchell is back aboard."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam walked off the bridge and down to the infirmary. When she walked in she saw one of the medical staff placing a sheet over the Senator's body and two armed marines standing behind Colonel Telford.

"Colonel Telford, on behalf of the home world security and the United States Air Force, you are placed under arrest for treason. You will be placed in a holding cell until we return to Earth where you will be beamed down to General O'Neill's office. Take him to the holding cell." The two marines took the Colonel to the holding cell.

One of the medical staff walked over to Sam. "Colonel Carter."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Why is Colonel Telford under arrest?"

Sam looked around to see others looking at her. She knew that they would find out sooner or later.

"Colonel Telford's been working for the Lucian alliance. He is responsible for the deaths of thirty-five men and women from the Icarus crew and he gave the Lucian alliance information on the Icarus base." Sam saw the shocked reaction from the medical staff before she turned and walked back on to the bridge.

A few hours later, the Hammond was back in Earth's orbit. Sam had the Captain beam Colonel Telford down into Jack's office and then she had the Captain beam Senator Armstrong's body down to the air force hospital in Washington, DC, where the staff was waiting for the body.

When that was done, the Hammond returned to the underground bunker for a week. Once Sam finished what she was doing on the Hammond, she beamed up to the Odyssey and then down to Jack's townhouse. She showered and got dressed in her dress blues before a staff car showed up to take her to the pentagon.

When she arrived, she walked down to Jack's office. When she was close, she could hear him yelling. She walked up to where his secretary was seated. Sam noticed the chief of staff there talking to the secretary. He turned around when he heard the door open and saw who it was.

"Colonel Carter."

"General Maynard, sir." Sam stood at attention and saluted, which he did in return.

"Welcome back to Washington, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir. Even though it's only for a few days, sir."

"I know. General O'Neill informed me that your plan worked. Well done, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir. At least it's a start and we were able to send some supplies to the Icarus crew."

"Yes, it is. Any idea when they're going to reach the next planet?"

"No idea, sir, but what was sent should be enough food and water for a month to six weeks."

"What about medical supplies?"

"I sent what I could for now. In the next shipment, I'll be sending the same plus whatever else they need."

"Alright. Keep up the good work, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you know who the General is yelling at? Mrs. Clarkson said that General O'Neill asked for two MP in his office."

"Are they in there now, sir?"

"Yes. They arrived at the same time I did."

"Ah, I had Colonel Telford beam down into the General's office. General O'Neill asked me to."

"OK. I can't believe that one of our own people would betray us like that."

"Yeah. He's not the first, General, and I doubt he'll be the last, sir."

"What do you mean, "he's not the first?'"

"Colonel Mayborne and Colonel Makepeace, sir."

"What did they do?"

"They used the second gate to steal from our allies, sir. General O'Neill, who was a colonel at the time, went undercover to find the SGC mole, sir."

"I remember reading the file on what General O'Neill did."

"Yes, sir." Then they heard the door open. They turned to see Colonel Telford and two MP's walking out of Jack's office.

The Colonel looked at Sam and the General as he walked pass them, not saying a thing. Sam turned and looked at the General, then to Jack's door, when she heard, "Mrs. Clarkson, please hold all my calls until I say otherwise. I don't want to be disturbed."

Mrs. Clarkson looked at Sam and the General before answering. Sam quickly walked over and pressed the intercom speaker. "General, would you like some company... sir?" Sam let go and look at the General, who looked at Sam.

Then they heard a door open. They turned to see Jack in the doorway. He smiled.

"Carter...General, I didn't know you were here. Come on in."

Sam smiled as she followed General Maynard into Jack's office, when they heard, "Mrs. Clarkson, I didn't know your voice changed over the intercom."

"It wasn't me, General."

"I know." He gave her a wink. Then he turned around and walked into his office with a grin on his face.

"So, General... Carter, what can I do for you two."

"Since Colonel Carter is here, the president would like for you both to have lunch with him tomorrow."

"Thank you, General," Sam said.

"Sure. We will be there."

"And he will be looking forward to your report, Colonel."

Sam smiled. "General, are you going to the white house this afternoon, sir?"

"Yes, why do you ask, Colonel?"

Sam picked up her briefcase and opened it. She pulled out three files and closed the case, putting it on the ground. Then she passed one file to Jack and two to General Maynard.

"Here is my report, sir." She passed him her report.

"That was fast, Colonel."

"I did it on my way to the super gate and back, sir."

"I'll pass these on to the president."

"Yes, sir."

He stood up. Then Jack and Sam stood up.

"Keep up the good work, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir."

"General."

"General." They all saluted before General Maynard walked out of Jack's office.

"So, Sam, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Jack asked smiling.

"Shopping and dinner, after that, I've got no plans. You?"

"Shopping, aye...? For what?"

"Daniel's birthday is next week."

"Oh... I forgot about that."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll get him something on behalf of both of us."

"OK, well you go and shop, while I'll deal with these boring memos and reports."

Sam giggled. "Alright. See you later then."

"Yep. Have fun."

"Will do." Then Sam walked out of Jack's office with a smile on her face.

The next day, Jack and Sam showed up at the white house just before twelve. They were in there dress blues. After being scanned by secret service men, they were shown into the president's private dinning room where they saw him sitting at the end of a nine piece dinning suite. He looked up, smiled, and stood up.

"General. Colonel Carter, please come and sit."

"Thank you, Mr. President," they both said.

They sat down on each side of the president as he sat down again.

"Colonel Carter, I've read your report here. I'm impressed with your idea and plan and it worked."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"I was talking to Francis this morning after reading it. I said to him that both George and Jacob would be proud of what you have done and accomplished in the last few years."

"I know that Dad is proud of what I have done for myself, sir."

"And George, too. Before he retired, he told me whatever happens, don't lose Samantha Carter. She's the best astrophysicist in the world and she is one officer you can rely on to help in any situation if and when it arises... George is right, Colonel. You are the best we've have got."

"Thank you, sir."

Then she looked at Jack, who was smiling at her. "You are a national treasure, Colonel."

The president chuckled. "You're right there, General." Then the doors opened. It was the kitchen staff walking in with trays in hand. It was there lunch.

After the staff put their lunch on the table, they walked out of the room. Once the doors were closed, the three of them talked while enjoying their lunch.

"Colonel, how did you come up with the idea of using the super gate and cables?" The President asked.

"Well, the cables idea came from Dr. Lee, sir. He was late for work. When he did show up, he told the other scientists and myself that he had a dead battery and needed a jump start."

"OK and the super gate?"

"I knew that the gate needed extra power to dial the ninth chevron and the ZPM there was enough power but only for a few seconds. The wormhole would only stay open just long enough to send an orange through as it states in my report. Then I remembered what happen to General O'Neill years go when he received the ancient download"

"That head sucking thing?" Jack asked.

Sam smiled. "Yes, that."

"Oh."

"It was the device that the General built to get the extra power that was needed to dial the eighth chevron to make a stable wormhole."

"That when you met..."

"The Asgard, Mr. President," Sam said.

"Ah, yes, so it was the device that gave you the clue."

"Yes, sir and the only way for it to work was to connect the cables between the two gates."

"And it worked." Jack said smiling.

"I'm impressed, Colonel."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"Colonel, the way you are going, you're going to reach General soon."

"One day, Mr. President."

"Yes, one day. Oh, before I forget, Colonel, you and General O'Neill here are to attend a medal ceremony tomorrow morning. General, your secretary has the information for you."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

They talked about other things until they finished their lunch.

When it was time, Jack and Sam thanked the President before leaving the white house. The limo drove them to Jack's house first, where Sam was dropped off. Then the limo went to the pentagon to drop Jack off before returning to the white house.

When Jack walked down to his office, his secretary passed him his files and messages before he walked into his office. When he sat down at his desk, he looked at his messages first, then to the notes.

When he looked at the files, he saw one with Sam's name on it, so he opened it up and read what it said. When he saw the note saying 'Not a word to Colonel Carter until it's time General, General Maynard,'" Jack moved the post-it note and read what the file said about Sam. He smiled when he saw what Sam was going to be getting tomorrow and he wished that both George and Jacob were still alive to be at the ceremony. He closed the file and put it on the stack of files that he read that morning. Then he opened up the next file and started reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the Destiny, everyone was enjoying the treats that were sent to them. Dr. Rush and a couple of marines where going through the containers to see what was there.

"Dr. Rush, there are zats and ammo here." Dr. Rush walked over to see an open container with twelve zats in them.

"Good. They will come in handy when we do recon. What else is there?"

"Dr. Rush." He walked over to the other marine to see him picking up an unopened pack of cards.

"What have you got there?"

"Cards, sir and poker chips."

"Poker chips?"

"Yes, sir and other games. There's chess, twister, and monopoly." Dr. Rush looked at what was in the box and picked some of the games up to see what was underneath.

"Well, at lest no one will get bored."

The marine smiled. "Yes, sir. Would you like for me to take this container to the mess hall?"

"Yes, please do." The marine picked up the container and walked out of the storage room.

"Dr. Rush, how are we going to charge the batteries while on the ship?"

"Colonel Carter said that whoever does recon on a planet can take the solo panel and battery changer onto the planet with them and leave it close to the gate while they do a recon. She said that the batteries will take about ten plus hours to recharge and they will last for seventy-two hours."

"Good idea."

"Let's head back to the mess hall to see what games there are."

"Yes, sir." They closed the containers up before walking out of the storage room.

"Dr. Rush, when are you going to tell Kiva and her crew about these supplies?"

"I'll go and do it now." Then he turned around and walked down a different corridor until he came to one of the rooms which had been turned into a cell block. He stopped at one of the doors where a marine was being posted.

"Open the door."

"Dr. Rush?"

"Do it."

"Yes, sir." The marine opened the door and Dr. Rush stepped into the room.

"Kiva."

She stepped forward since there were five others in the same room.

"Dr. Rush, what do you want?"

"I want to let you know that we have received supplies from Earth."

She was shocked. "I don't believe you."

"Think about the food you have been getting the past couple of days, the fruit. You can't get oranges in this part of the galaxy. There is only one planet where they grow... Earth."

"How?"

"I'm not sure how, but it's a start and Colonel Telford is back on Earth."

"That's impossible."

"It's true. I'll let you know how his trial turns out."

"You lie." She yelled at him.

He look at her straight in the eye. "It's the truth, believe me or not." Then he turned around and walk out the door.

The marine closed and locked the door. Dr. Rush went and spoke to the others and told them the same thing before he walked down to the mess hall for a cup of coffee. When he walked into the mess hall, he saw some of the crew and scientists looking at the different games. He could see how happy they were and knew that they wouldn't be bored.

Back on Earth, Jack was just about to leave for home when his phone rang. So, he picked it up.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, it's Hank."

"Hank, you've got unspeakable timing. I was just about to walk out the door. What can I do for you?"

"I just spoken to Mr. Wolsey, he's sending a ZPM to us to use to get out people home."

"You're joking. Is it a full ZPM?"

"No, there might be enough for two people to come through the gate."

"Alright. Thanks for telling me. I'll let Sam know."

"OK. Night, Jack."

"Night, Hank." Then he hung up and walked out the door.

When he arrived home he walked into his house. "Honey, I'm home," he called out as he put his hat on a hook and his briefcase on the stable.

Sam walked out of the kitchen with a beer in her hand. "How was your afternoon?" They hugged and kissed before he took the bottle out of Sam's hand.

"Boring. How was your afternoon?"

"Good. Why don't you go and get changed while I dish up dinner," Sam said as Jack drank some of his beer.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, Hank called. Wolsey's sending a ZPM to you."

Sam's eyes lit up. "You're joking."

"Nope, but there's only enough power for two people to come through the gate."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"We will talk about that tomorrow, for now go and get changed."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave her a kiss before walking up the stairs as he undid his jacket and drinking his beer. Sam walked back into the kitchen to check on dinner while thinking about what Jack just told her. That night, he told her what time the award services start, so she would know.

The next morning, Jack and Sam walked into the award ceremony where there were other top brass there talking among themselves. Jack looked at Sam and he could see the sad look on her face.

"Hey, are you OK?"

Sam turned to Jack. "Yeah, I will be. I was just thinking about the last time we were here."

"Getting our air medals and meeting dad."

Sam gave Jack a small smile. "Yeah, back then I thought you were going to put your foot in your mouth with what you said in front of Dad."

"Yeah, well George gave Dad a heads up about me, just before we showed."

"I bet he did. Things have changed since that day."

"Yes, they have, Sam. Come on." They walked down the steps just as two generals walked over and talked with them for a few minutes. Then General Maynard walked out to the podium.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here this morning. Colonel Carter, please come up here." Sam walked over up the steps until she was standing in front of the General.

"Colonel Carter, on behalf of the United States Air Force and the President of the United States of America, in recondition of the work you have done over the past few weeks, it has given me great pleasure to award you with the Defense Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally distinguished performance of duty, contributing to national security or defense at the highest levels, while assigned to a joint activity. Well done, Colonel," the General said as he pinned the medal on her.

Then they stood at attention and saluted each other while everyone clapped. The General turned to everyone who was there.

"It was an honor to give Colonel Carter the medal for the work she has done. Colonel Carter is the second female Air Force officer in history to receive the medal. Well done, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you, General." Then Sam walked down to where Jack was waiting with a big grin on his face.

"Well done, Colonel."

"Thank you, General. You knew about the award?"

"Yep, but I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"Just like with my three other promotions?"

Jack grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "You did."

Then a brigadier general walked over to them.

"Congratulations, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you, General Johnson."

"I would like to know if you'd care to have dinner with me tonight, Colonel."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Then she looked at Jack, who looked surprised, then back to the General.

"Thank you, General, for the offer, but I have to decline, sir."

He leaned forward and said, "I could make that an order... Colonel." Then he stepped back to see the shocked look on Sam's face.

"I don't think so, General," Jack said. The General turned to Jack to see Jack with an angry but hard look on his face.

"If I ever hear you ordering any Air Force officer to have dinner with you, you could kiss both your promotion and career goodbye. Do I make myself clear, General," Jack said as he slowly raised his voice, causing other officers close by to look at what was going on.

"Why? Are you screwing her?"

Sam could see what Jack was going to do, so she quickly stood between them but looked at General Johnson. "General, sir, I suggest you leave why you still can."

"Why?"

"Because, sir, if I didn't step in front of General O'Neill, you would be flat on you back by now and General, sir, General O'Neill out ranks you."

Then General Maynard walked over to them. "Is everything alright here?"

Sam turned and looked at Jack. He looked at her, then calmed down.

"Yeah, everything is just peachy." Then Jack turned and walked away while trying to calm down.

Sam turned back to the two generals. "Excuse me General... General. I'd better go and make sure General O'Neill doesn't put any holes in the wall." Then she turned and walked over to where Jack was standing.

"General Johnson, care to explain or should I ask General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?"

"I asked the Colonel out to dinner. She said 'no.' So, I told her that I could make it an order."

"I see. You are lucky that Colonel Carter stopped General O'Neill from hitting you."

"Why do you say that, sir?"

"General O'Neill is well known and well respected. So is Colonel Carter."

"What is so special about them?"

"A lot, if you knew what they've been doing for the past thirteen years. Now General, if you will excuse me." Then he walked over to where Jack and Sam were. Just as another general walked over to General Johnson.

"You are lucky to be alive, General."

Johnson turn to the Major General.

"Why is that, General?"

"I've known Jack O'Neill for over thirty years. He is one man not to mess with."

"Really, and Colonel Carter?"

"Five years. She's one of the best officers I have ever had the privilege to work with and still do, occasionally."

"Really."

"Yes. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go and talk to Jack." Then he took a few steps and stopped and turned to the General.

"Oh, General Johnson, if you where wondering why General O'Neill was protective of Colonel Carter..."

"Yes?"

"Jack was trying to protect his...wife, but she doesn't need protecting."

The general was shocked. "Wife?"

"Yep, five years... President Hays married them himself. I was there. Oh, what General Maynard said about the ones who respected Jack and Colonel Carter, some of them are in this room. Good day, General." Then he turned around and walked over to where Jack and Sam were.

General Johnson looked around to see a number of others looking at him giving him the cold hard look. Then he quickly walked out of the room. Jack and Sam heard what was said.

"Jack. Colonel."

"Sir," Sam said.

"Hank, I think you made the General crap himself."

Hank laughed.

"Na, you did, when you gave him that look."

"Na. So, how are things at the SGC?"

"Quiet."

"That's good."

They talked for an hour before they left the hall. Jack and Hank went to the pentagon, while Sam returned home.

When Sam's leave was up, she returned to the Hammond before the ship left it's docking bay. Once in orbit, she got her new orders, which were to go to Atlantis.

An hour later, the ship jumped into hyper space for the the three day trip to Atlantis. On the way, Sam did some thinking and calculations. When the ship arrived at Atlantis, it was there for three days.

While there, Sam helped Dr. McKay and the other scientists out and she took a look at the ZPM while there. When the Hammond returned to earth, Sam had the ZPM with her. While the ship was in orbit, Sam beamed down to Jack's office with the power source.

"Sam, your back."

"Yes, I'm back. I need to use the stones to talk to Dr. Rush."

"Why?"

"It just an idea I want to run by him and yes, I'll tell you about it."

"I hope so."

Sam smiled. "I will, sir." Then she walked out of Jack's office and down to where the stones were.

She asked the lieutenant to step out of the way. So, he did. Sam sat down in the chair and then she touched the black stone and sat back as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, she was on the ship. She knew she only had so much time before she returned to her own body. So she walked down to where Dr. Rush would be.

"Dr. Rush," she said when she walked into the room where he was checking out the computers.

"Yes, airman? Aren't you suppose to be with the stones?"

"It's Colonel Carter, Doctor."

"Colonel, sorry."

"It's OK. Can you bring up all the galaxies where this ship been and how far away they are from Atlantis and Earth."

"Why?"

"It's a theory I've been working on."

Dr. Rush managed to bring up their location and that of Atlantis and Earth. Sam looked at it for a minute.

"Doctor, have you got a lap top I can use."

"Sure." He walked over to a table then returned with an open lap top.

He passed it to Sam. She put it on a table next to the screen where she started working some calculations.

"Doctor, which planet is the Destiny's next stop?"

Rush pushed some buttons and the planet showed up on the screen.

"Thanks." Then she did some more typing.

"Colonel, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, Doctor." A minute later, Sam smiled as she looked at Dr. Rush.

"Colonel."

"Take a look, Doctor." He walked over to where Sam was and looked at the lap top. He looked at Sam's calculations and saw on the bottom the number eight. 

"Eight? Meaning we can send eight back to Earth next time we are on the planet?"

"Not Earth. Atlantis. Since it's closer than Earth."

"Eight. Who am I going to send?"

"One will have to be Chloe Armstrong. Mrs. Armstrong told General O'Neill that she wants Chloe to be next to return home. If not, she will go public with the stargate project. Everything."

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm not. General O'Neill told me this yesterday after returning from Senator Armstrong's funeral."

"Alright. I'll tell her."

"I was also thinking Camille Wray, because of her serious injuries."

"She's not the only one that was seriously injured."

"I know that, Doctor. But since you're out numbered by the Lucian Alliance, two to one, send six of them."

"What? Are you joking?"

"General O'Neill agrees with me."

"Alright. How are eight going to return?"

"Two will carry Camilla Wray through the gate. I'll show you how before I leave and Chloe Armstrong will have to be carried in a fireman lift because of room and timing."

"Alright."

"I'd better get back to the stone."

"I'll come with you." They walked back to the room where the stones were kept.

"Any news on Colonel Telford's court martial?" Dr. Rush asked.

"Yes, it starts next week. General O'Neill managed to find officers who've got clearance for the trial."

"What about a lawyer and a judge?"

"There are three lawyers and three judges who've got clearance."

"Were they hard to find?"

"No, not now, but years ago it was because of certain officers who were court martialed for theft and treason who had known and worked for the SGC."

"I remember reading about that... a marine was found guilty."

"Yes, Colonel Makepeace. There were other officers also who were found guilty for what they did."

"Why do good officers turn bad like that?"

"Greed. Power. Who knows?"

"Good point." Then they walked back into the room.

"How long before you reach the next planet?"

"Three weeks."

"Alright. We will have the next supplies ready for you then, if the planet can sustain life."

"We hope so, Colonel."

Sam sat down in the chair. "I hope what was sent kept everyone happy."

Dr. Rush smiled. "Yes. Question. Who's idea was it to send games?"

"General O'Neill's... and the coffee."

"Tell him thanks."

"I will. You see, it reminds him of Daniel. He drank a lot of coffee when we were a team and Daniel always had something in his hand, whether it was a book, artifact, or a coffee," Sam said smiling.

"OK, but we're keeping the limit to three cups a day."

"It's better than nothing."

"True."

Sam turned to the stone and touched it. The Lieutenant blinked then turned when she heard a noise.

"Dr. Rush, is everything OK?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." Then he turned and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sam was back in her own body, she walked back to Jack's office to see Daniel there. "Daniel." He stood up and gave Sam a hug.

"Sam, how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Same." Then they sat down.

"How did it go with Dr. Rush?"

"Good. In the next stop, eight will be able to return but it won't be where the super gate is."

"Then where?" Daniel asked.

"Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Jack and Daniel said at the same time.

"Yes, since it's closes than Earth."

"OK. So, when's the next stop off point?" Jack asked.

"Three weeks. I've explained the plan to Dr. Rush and what has been happening here. He understands."

"Good. So, in the mean time...?" Jack asked.

"General Laundry needs me at the SGC with a computer problem."

"Ah, OK. Well, have fun."

"Always do, General," Sam said smiling as she stood up.

"Take care, Daniel."

"You too, Sam."

Then she was gone in a bright light.

"Jack."

"Yes, Daniel."

"I was thinking, when Sam sends the next shipment..."

"No." Jack interrupted.

"Jack, I could help Dr. Rush with the translations."

"No, Daniel. We're trying to get our people home, not sending them billions of light years from home."

"OK." Daniel stood up and walked to the door and stopped.

"If you..."

"No, I won't change my mind."

Daniel looked at Jack once more, then turned and walked out of the office.

"Somethings will never change." Jack said to himself. Then he got back to his paper work.

Over the next three weeks, everyone kept busy. Sam took the Hammond to Atlantis and spoke to Mr. Woolsey, Dr Keller, and Colonel Shepard's team about what the plan was.

"Colonel Carter, welcome back to Atlantis." Mr. Woolsey said when Sam stepped off the Hammond.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey." They shook hands.

"Colonel Shepard's team and Dr. Keller are waiting for us in the briefing room."

"Good. Shall we?"

They walked towards the main door and into Atlantis.

"How are things since I was last here?"

"Good. Two teams returned with minor injuries."

"That's good and the wraith?"

"It's been quiet, which is strange."

"Meaning?"

"There's only been two sightings of five ships around planet, but what's strange is that there is no one on the planets for them to feed on."

"That doesn't sound right. Something big must be happening, but what?"

"I don't know. Colonel Shepard spoke to Micheal yesterday about it and he's not sure himself, but there's been a lot of whispers going on among the wraith."

"OK. Does General O'Neill know about this?"

"I sent my report to him this morning and so did Colonel Shepard."

"OK. When I get a chance, after I return, I'll talk to General O'Neill and find out what he's got in mind."

A few minutes later, they walked into the briefing room. "Welcome back, Colonel."

"Thank you, Teyla."

"Hi, Sam. What's going on?"

Sam smiled. "Hello to you too, Rodney."

"Shall we get started, Colonel?"

"Thank you." Sam looked at them before starting to talk. "In a week's time, eight of the Lucian Alliance and Icarus crew will be coming here instead of the stargate that's next to the super gate."

"What? Why here?" Rodney asked.

"By my calculations, eight can come here, then return to Earth. If they went through the gate that's in our galaxy, only five could make it."

"Who will be coming here, Colonel?" Dr. Keller asked.

" Camilla Wray, Chloe Armstrong, and six from the Lucian Alliance."

"Why not four of each?" Ronan asked. "Because there are more Lucian Alliance members than there are Icarus crew."

"Oh."

Sam smiled at him. "When they get here, send them to Earth. General Landry will then contact General O'Neill to let him know that the eight are back on Earth. Then the General will contact me on the Hammond and I will dial the gate and send the packages through to them."

"How long before they reach the planet?" John Shepard asked.

"Ten days."

Are there any questions?" Mr. Woolsey asked.

"Yes, why am I here?" Dr. Keller asked.

"Camilla Wray is seriously wounded from the Lucian Alliance attack three weeks ago. She had two blood transfusions and an operation on her stomach, where she was shot. Her wound got infected. Some of the supplies that were sent to them were antibiotics. When she gets here Jennifer, can you check her over before sending her to Earth?"

"Sure, if you can get me her medical files."

"I'll let General O'Neill know when I return to Earth."

Once everything was planed, Sam went to help one of the scientists while she was there. The Hammond was on Atlantis for a week before returning to Earth.

When the Hammond returned to Earth, Sam went to find out the latest on the Icarus crew and the Lucian Alliance. Then she and her crew started beaming up packages that were going to be sent to the Icarus crew. When it was done, the Hammond left Earth's orbit and headed to the super gate.

On the Destiny, everyone was looking forward to the next shipment. Dr. Rush studied the ancient chair that was found weeks ago. From what he discovers, only someone with the gene could work it. So, he got everyone to try the chair. The chair didn't light up for any of them.

When the ship came out of hyperspace, Eli was looking out one of the viewing rooms. He was shocked when he saw a dozen ships.

"Ah, Dr. Rush, we've got a problem," he said into his ear piece.

"Eli, what is it?" The Colonel asked.

"We are surrounded by a dozen ships... Huge ships."

"How big?"

"Ah, big. At least six or seven times bigger than this ship."

"I'm on my way." A couple of minutes later the Colonel and Dr. Rush walked into the viewing room to see most of the crew there looking at the ships.

"This is not good," the Colonel said.

"You recognize these ships?" Eli asked.

"I do. I need to contact General O'Neill straight away." Then he turned and ran out of the room.

"What do we do now and what are those ships?" Eli asked

"We wait." Dr. Rush said.

Jack was in his office when Dr. Lee ran into the room.

"Dr. Lee."

"Colonel Scott. We've got a problem, a big problem, General."

"Colonel?"

"The Ori are in the galaxy where we are."

Jack sat up. "What?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have they made contact?"

"Not yet. That only means one thing."

"What's that?"

"There a super gate somewhere."

"Could be. See if you can make contact with the prior and find out what he wants. Try to get a gate address from him."

"Yes, sir." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Jack went and sent a message to Sam. Then he contacted the President and Daniel, updating them with the latest news.

When Colonel Scott was back in his own body, he returned to the viewing room where there was a bright light for a few second. Then he saw the prior talking to Dr. Rush,. So, he walked over to them.

"The Ori know all," the prior said.

"Well, that is not true," Dr. Rush said.

"If the Ori know all, then you know about us and where we are from," the Colonel said.

"You are the ones that need to be destroyed."

The Colonel thought about that. "No, we are not the Ancients. We are not from this galaxy."

"This ship was built by the Ancients?"

"Yes, where we are from, we live billions of light years from here."

The prior looked at them closely. "You speak the truth."

Then the Lieutenant walked into the room and over to them.

"How did you get here?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"The Ori want to show you a box, but the only way to bring it here is by the gate." The prior looked at the Lieutenant.

"Who are you and how do you know the Ori?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson, from Earth. I know the Orici mother. If you can give me the the gate address, then I can bring the box here for you to see it."

"What box are you talking about?" The prior walked towards Daniel.

"The Ori box that the Orici's been looking for. We've got it. If you want the powers which are in it, we have to come here with it by ship."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

"Yes, I do." Then he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. He showed it to the prior. The prior looked at it, then looked at Daniel.

"I'll give you the gate address so, your ship can come through. One of the ships will be waiting near the gate."

"How far away is the gate from here?"

"Half a day's travel."

"We can make it there ourselves. When we come through the gate, the leader of our ship will contact your ship."

"What is your leader's name?"

"General O'Neill," Dr. Rush said.

"How will your ship get here?"

"Ah, we've got a super gate in out galaxy."

"Super gate?"

Daniel smiled. "Ah, yeah. It was made from a planet and a prior. It's big enough for your ships to go through."

"We've got one here in this galaxy."

"OK... ah the address?" Daniel opened a laptop and showed it to the prior.

"Just touch the screen like this and the symbols will move down into the boxes."

Daniel showed the prior what to do. The prior then touched each symbol until the eight symbols moved down to the box. When Daniel saw the gate address, he smiled.

"Thank you. We will come as quickly as we can."

"If your ship does not come, I will destroy this ship."

"We will come."

Then the prior disappeared into flames and was gone.

"Doctor Jackson."

"Dr. Rush. Why did you say Jack's name?"

"Follow me. We haven't got much time."

"OK. Ah, Colonel, can you get this address to General O'Neill and the gate address where this ship has stopped. Tell him what's happening and I'll be back as soon as I can." Daniel passed the Colonel the laptop, then he follow Dr. Rush down to where the chair was.

Jack was reading a report when an airman walked into his office after he knocked on the open door.

"Yes, airman?"

"It's Colonel Scott, General."

"Where's Daniel?"

"He's still in the room and on Destiny, sir."

"OK, what is it?"

"The prior wants to see the box, General."

"How did he know about that... Daniel?"

"Yes, sir. The only way to get it to where we are is by ship." Then he passed Jack a piece of paper with the two gate addressed on it.

"OK. I'll send the Hammond to where you guys are."

"Ah, General, Dr. Rush wants you there, sir."

"Me? Why?"

"He told the prior your name when he asked about the leader."

"He what?"

"Sir, the main reason he wants you there is because of the chair. No one on the ship's got the gene."

"For crying out loud." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright. The Odyssey is in orbit. I'll get them to take me to the super gate."

"Yes, sir."

"How long is it from the super gate to your location?"

"Half a day, according to the Ori."

"In other words, for the Hammond, four hours."

"Yes, sir."

"OK. Head back and tell Daniel to get his ass back here."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed. Oh, Colonel. Tell Daniel he's got five minutes to get to my office or no trip on the Hammond."

"Yes, sir." Then the Colonel ran down to where the stones were.

Once he was back into his body, he ran down to where the chair was. When he ran into the room, he saw Daniel and Dr. Rush talking.

"Dr. Jackson."

Daniel turned around.

"Yes, Colonel."

"A message from General O'Neill, you have..." then he looked at his watch and back at Daniel, "three minutes to return to yourself and get to the General's office."

"Why, I've still got twenty minutes before..."

"The General said, if your not back in three minutes, no trip on the Hammond."

Daniel's eyes widened. "The Hammond?"

"Yes, the Hammond is coming here."

Daniel ran out of the room yelling, "I'll bring Jack here."

The Colonel and Dr. Rush looked at each other.

"The General's coming?"

"Yes, he's coming and he's not happy with you mentioning his name to the prior."

Dr. Rush smiled. "At least he is coming."

"True and we are all going home."

"Yes, we are."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Daniel was back in his own body, he ran down and into Jack's office. He saw Jack was on the phone, so he waited for a few seconds, then Jack hung up.

"Jack, what's going on. I still had twenty minutes."

Jack stood up. "You can spend as much time as you like on the ship when we get there. We haven't got much time." Then Jack and Daniel were beamed up to the ship.

"Welcome aboard, General."

"Thank you, Colonel. Have you got what I asked for aboard?"

"Yes, sir. Lieutenant show General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson to there rooms."

"Yes, sir."

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel followed Jack, who was following the Lieutenant, off the bridge.

"I'll tell you about it after we get changed."

Then the ship left Earth's orbit and jump into hyperspace.

A few hours later, the ship dropped out of hyperspace. Jack and Daniel were on the bridge when it happened.

"Colonel, Colonel Carter is hailing us, sir."

"On screen."

"Colonel, is everything alright?" Sam asked.

Then Jack walked behind the Colonel.

"General" Sam smiled a little.

"Carter, everything is fine. I'll explain everything once Daniel and I are aboard."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Daniel's with you, sir."

"Yep. Talk to you soon, Carter."

"Yes, sir." Then the screen went blank.

"Colonel, beam us and our gear over."

"Captain, beam them over."

"Yes, sir." Then she beamed Jack and Daniel onto the bridge of the Hammond.

"Daniel. General."

"Hi, Sam. How are you?" They hugged.

"I'm good. General, what's going on. I received your message about a change of plans?"

"Yep. We're going through the super gate, Carter."

"Where, sir?" Jack passed Sam the same piece of paper that Colonel Scott passed to him. Sam look at it, then to Jack.

"How?"

"Sam, there's an Ori prior in that part of the galaxy and a super gate."

"You're joking, I thought that the Orici lost her powers?"

"She lost some of them, not all. Just enough for the Ancients to do their thing," Jack said.

"Oh."

"Carter, we haven't got much time. Trust me. Once everything is beamed over from the Odyssey, we can go." Sam walked over to her chair and sat down in it. Then she passed the piece of paper to her lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, dial the gate as soon as everything is aboard."

"Yes, ma'am. I just received a message from the Odyssey. Everything is aboard."

"OK. Dial it up."

Jack and Daniel turned around to see the gate start dialing. Once the wormhole was formed, "take us in."

Then the ship moved forward and through the super gate. When it came through the other side the gate shut down.

"Raise shields," Sam said when she saw an Ori ship.

"Colonel, they are hailing us."

"On screen."

"that would be for me," Jack said.

"Yes, sir." Then a face appeared.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill, leader of this ship. Your prior is expecting me."

"Very well. You've got the gate address?"

"Yes, we have it. Thank you."

"Very well. You can go."

"Thanks." Then the screen went blank.

"Lieutenant, plot a course, then jump into hyperspace."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam turned to look at Jack, who was looking at her. She gave him a smile just as they jumped into hyperspace.

Sam stood up. "General, if you will follow me, sir."

"Sure."

"Lieutenant, radio me and let me know if there are any problems."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jack followed Sam off the bridge and down to her quarters. When they walked in and the door was closed, they fell into each other's arms hugging and kissing.

"Jack." They pulled apart.

"Sam, I miss you."

"I miss you, too. So, what's going on?" They sat down on her bed.

"Dr. Rush wanted me on the Destiny."

"Why?"

"Because of the chair."

"Chair, like the one that was down in Antarctica?"

"Yeah. He needs me because of the gene."

"Ah, and the prior?"

"We brought the box with us."

"OK. I wonder how many super gates there are?"

"I don't know, but there's some bad news."

"What bad news?"

"I received word from Atlantis, the wraith are sending all the ships that they have to Earth and ten are going to Atlantis."

Sam looked at Jack in shock. "What? How much time are we looking at here?"

"For the wraith ships to reach Earth, four months because of there stop overs."

"How many are we looking at?"

"From the intel, over a thousand ships."

"Oh, my god," Sam said in shock.

"I've got Hank to send urgent messages to all our allies and he's getting SG teams to go to other planets to give them a heads up."

"That's going to take too long to reach them all."

"I know, but it's the best we can do for now."

"How did Atlantis know about the attacks?"

"From an inside source."

"Micheal?"

"Well, one of his men is working on one of the queens ships. He was able to send a message to Micheal about it. Then Michael contacted Shepard about the attack."

"How much time does Atlantis have?"

"36 hours."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I haven't got one yet, Sam."

"OK. So, now what?"

Jack smiled at Sam. "Now, I want to spend some time with my beautiful, sexy, wife." He flicked his eyebrows at her as he pulled down the zipper of her suit.

"Jack! I'm on duty."

"So, I out rank you, Colonel." Then he gave her a kiss.

Half an hour later, Daniel stopped outside of Sam's quarters. He was just about to knock, when he heard Sam call out Jack's name. So, he turned and walked away with a knowing smile on his face. He knew that they don't see each other much since they got married and it might be the only time they will have together until next time, whenever that will be.

When it was almost time, Jack and Sam walked back onto the bridge while talking. Sam walked over and sat in her chair, while Jack stood behind her. Sam spoke to the Lieutenant who was on her left. Then she did some checking on her laptop just as they came out of hyperspace.

"Wow, that's the Destiny," Daniel said when he saw the ship.

"Lieutenant, try to hail the Destiny."

"Yes, ma'am." Then they waited.

"Colonel, ma'am, one of the Ori ships is hailing us."

"On screen." Then the face of the prior appeared.

"Are you the leader, General O'Neill?"

"That would be me."

"You've got the box of the Ori with you?"

"Yes, I can bring the box to you."

"You shall."

"OK, I'll ring aboard. Which ship is yours."

"I'll move my ship so you can ring aboard."

"OK, I'll be waiting." Then the screen went blank. Jack turned to Sam and gave her a nod before he walked out of the room.

"Colonel, I've got Dr. Rush on speaker."

"Dr. Rush, this is Colonel Carter of the Hammond."

"Colonel Carter, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Sam smiled. "How is everyone aboard?"

"Happy to see you, but I'm concerned for Camilla Wray, she's taken a turn for the worse."

"Alright. Can you lower the shields?"

"No, there's no way."

"OK. Do you still have one of the shuttles?"

"Yes, we have."

"OK, load all of your wounded on board and fly the ship into the loading bay. We will take care of the wounded. We've got Dr. Brightman and medical staff on board and they are ready."

"Copy that, Colonel. It will take some time."

"No worries." Then the line was cut.

"Lieutenant, have Dr. Brightman and her staff go to the loading bay for the wounded."

"Yes, ma'am."

When Jack was ringed onto the Ori ship, there were six armed men waiting for him.

"General O'Neill?"

"That's me."

"Is that the box?"

"It is."

Two men walked over and picked up the box. Then they walked out of the room. Two men walked behind them.

"Follow us."

Jack followed the other two, who were following the two that were carrying the box. When they walked into a room, Jack recognized it as the bridge. He saw the two guys put the box down in front of the prior then step back. The prior stood up from his chair and stepped forward, so he could look at the box.

Then he turned to Jack. "Open it."

"OK." Jack walked around and he pushed the five buttons. Then they all heard it click open.

"Open it." Jack bent over and tilted the box. Then he quickly opened it.

The ones on the bridge saw a light coming from the box when the prior looked into it and his staff weapon glowed for a few seconds. Then the lid closed by itself. Jack moved the box back onto the ground. Then he stood up. The prior looked at Jack in shock. Then he looked around and then back to Jack.

"What have I done?" He lowered his head.

"Prior, what is wrong?"

"The prior here just learned the truth about the Ori."

"The Ori are gods?"

"No, they used us to gain power," the prior said.

"Are you saying that the Book of Origin is lies?"

"Yes, we've all been deceived."

"What do we do now?" The prior looked at Jack.

"What shall I do?"

"For starters, call all the other Ori ships here and tell them the truth. Call me when you finished telling the people here the truth and we will take it from there."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, lower your shield so people from my ship can beam me over." One of the men walked over to one of the council and pushed some buttons. Then he turned back to Jack. "The shields are lowered."

"Thanks." Then he pulled an Asgard stone out of his pocket. "This is General O'Neill. Beam both the box and myself back."

"Copy that, General," Sam said. Then there was a bright light and it was gone, taking Jack and the box back to the Hammond. When Jack and the box appeared, they were on the bridge.

Jack smiled at Sam and Daniel. "Mission accomplished."

"Good work, General," Sam said.

"Thanks, Carter. What's happening on the Destiny?"

"They're sending the life ship over, carrying Camilla Wray."

"OK. So, now what?"

Sam smiled. "Well, sir, you can catch a ride back to the Destiny, since you are needed there."

"I could go as well, to help Dr. Rush with the translations," Daniel said.

Jack looked at Daniel, who was looking at Jack.

"Well, Jack, that is what I'm here for."

"Yeah, I know."

"General, if you want to catch the ride back, you'd better leave for the docking bay." Sam nodded her head toward the window, so Jack turned around to see the shuttle leaving the Destiny and heading towards them. Jack turned to Daniel.

"Come on, Daniel. I know you're looking forward to getting on that ship." They walked out of the room with Daniel smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the ship landed in the docking bay, they opened the back end of the ship to see the medical staff there. Dr. Brightman ran up and into the ship. She quickly checked her patient over.

"OK. She's stable. Let's get her to the O.R."

Then her staff ran up, picked up the stretcher, and walked off the ship, just as Jack and Daniel walked though the door. They saw the staff lowering Camilla Wray onto a gurney. Then they wheeled her out of the bay. Jack and Daniel watched the other medical staff help the other wounded off the ship.

"General O'Neill, sir," one of the airmen said as he tried to salute Jack.

Jack waved his hand, "At ease airman. You will be home soon."

"Yes, sir."

"Go," Jack said. Then the nurse helped the airman to the door. Once all the wounded were off the ship, Jack and Daniel walked up and onto the shuttle.

"General, sir," the Lieutenant said as he stood at attention.

"At ease. Daniel and I are catching a ride back with you. So, when you're ready, Lieutenant..."

"Yes, sir." They sat down and put there safety belts on. Jack and Daniel watched what the Lieutenant was doing.

Then the ship left the Hammond and flew back to the Destiny. When it landed, they heard a clunk noise, just as the engines were shutting down.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"That was the clamps."

"Oh." They undid there belts and stood up. Jack and Daniel followed the Lieutenant off the ship and onto the Destiny.

"Welcome to the Destiny."

"Where's Dr. Rush?" Jack asked. The Lieutenant touched his ear piece.

"Dr. Rush, it's Lieutenant Scott. Where are you?"

"In the chair room, Lieutenant."

"Copy that. I've got General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson with me."

"Good, bring them down here."

"This way, sir. Dr. Jackson."

Jack and Daniel followed the Lieutenant down to the chair room. They passed a number of civilians and personnel on their way. They were all smiling, since they were happy knowing that they would be going home soon. When they walked into the chair room, Dr. Rush was looking at some writing.

"Dr. Rush." Rush turned around and smiled.

"General O'Neill. Welcome."

"Thanks. So, what have you got so far?"

"Well, from what I was able to translate, whoever activates the chair controls the ship."

"Really? Anything else I should know about before sitting in it?"

"Yes. There are two hours left before the ship jumps into hyperspace."

"OK. Daniel's here to help you. Daniel, you're here now. Have fun. As for me, I'll look around and talk to some of the people here. Let me know when it's safe to sit down in that chair."

"OK, Jack."

"Good." Then Jack turned around and walked out the door.

Jack looked around the ship. He spoke to Chloe Armstrong for a while. He even made her smile with his humor, which she was grateful for.

Jack, then, walked down to where the cell blocks were. The airman who was on duty stood at attention. "General O'Neill, sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, which room got Kiva in?"

"This one, sir."

"Is she alone?"

"No, sir. She's with three others."

"OK. Open the door." The airman opened the door. The four that were in the room stood up and were shocked to see someone new on the ship.

"Who are you?" Kiva asked.

"General O'Neill. I know who you are, Kiva."

"How did you get here?"

"By ship and super gate."

"What? There are no super gates in this part of the galaxy?"

"Yes, there is and Ori ships, too."

"I don't believe you."

"Then come with me."

She looked at him.

"Come on." He walked out the door and stopped, then turned to look at her.

"Are you coming?"

"General, sir...?"

"It's OK, airman. I've got it."

"Yes, sir." Then Kiva walked out and started walking next to Jack.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will see."

"My people will come looking for me and my men."

"I don't think so. Well, not right now."

"What do you mean?" Then they noticed two air marines following them. Jack stopped. Then Kiva stopped. He turned to look at her.

"The reason is that there are going to be over a thousand wraith hive ships heading towards Earth and other planets in our galaxy. That's why."

Kiva was shocked. "You lie."

"It's true. Between them, the the remaining Ori priors and there ships, we are better off fighting side by side than apart." Then he turned and continued walking. Kiva followed him into one of the viewing rooms. She was shocked when she saw the Ori ships.

"Is that an Ori ship?"

"Yep. There are more coming."

"Then, why not shoot them?"

"Because the prior on one of those ships saw the light."

"Meaning the truth?"

"Yep."

"That ship there. I've never seen that one before."

Jack smiled. "That is an Earth ship, the Hammond."

"Why name a ship, the Hammond?"

"It was named after a good man... a friend and former commanding officer of stargate command. He died over a year ago."

"What was his name?"

"George Hammond."

They looked at the ships until Jack heard Daniel on his earpiece. "Jack, it's Daniel." Jack pressed his ear piece. "Yeah, Daniel. What is it?"

"Time's almost up."

"How much time?"

"Ten minutes."

"OK. I'm on my way." Then he turned to the two marines, "escort Kiva back to her cell."

"Yes, sir."

Then Jack turned to Kiva. "Just remember, Kiva, there are two wars that need to be won, the remaining Ori and the Wraith." Then he walked out of the room. Kiva left a few seconds later.

When Jack managed to walk his way back into the chair room, his ear piece buzzed.

"General O'Neill."

"O'Neill here, Carter."

"Sir, I thought you would like to know, Camilla Wray is going to be fine."

"Thanks for that, Carter. By any chance, did you have something to do with it?"

Daniel saw Jack smiling, so he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, sir. I was... plan B. Just in case, sir."

"Of course. You didn't tell me you you had a healing device on board, Carter?"

"Dr. Brightman brought it along, sir."

"Ah, good idea. Got to go, Carter. It's time."

Sam knew what he meant. "Yes, sir... Carter, out."

"Jack?"

"Camilla Wray is going to be fine thanks to Carter. So, now that I'm here..."

"It is safe to sit in the chair, General," Dr. Rush said.

"OK," Jack walked over and sat in the chair. Then the lights around it came on. A thin clear tube came out from the chair with a small disk, like the goa'uld had, and it went strait into his temple.

"What the hell! Get it out of me!"

Daniel ran over to one of the counter boards.

"Jack, just relax."

"Daniel."

"Jack, just listen to me." He ran back and stood in front of Jack.

"Daniel." Jack was trying to get the disk out. Daniel stopped him.

"Listen, it's the only way the ship can interact with you."

"You could've told me this before."

"I knew what you would have said."

"Daniel."

"Jack, listen. Now, relax and close your eyes."

"And if I don't."

"Then we will be jumping into hyperspace in thirty seconds."

"Oh, so what do I do?"

"Close you eyes and concentrate on the ship. Look for the count down."

Jack did what Daniel said.

"The ship, I can hear it."

"Good. You've got to stop the count down." Then Daniel saw his fingers moving over the gel packs. Daniel look at his watch and then he looked at Dr. Rush.

"We should be in hyperspace now." They looked at Jack and waited. A few seconds later Jack opened his eyes.

"Jack."

"I'm here. I've stopped the count down and now I'm in control of the ship."

"OK. So, now what do we do?"

"We wait for the remaining Ori ships to show up and take it from there."

"OK."

"Daniel, go and contact Carter. Ask her about the wounded, will ya?"

"Sure." Daniel walked over to a laptop was and he used it to contact Sam.

"Daniel, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Jack wants an up date on the wounded."

"I spoke to Dr. Brightman about that. She wants to take them back to Earth so they can get treated there. She doesn't want to risk operating while on the ship, since it not sterile." Jack managed to turn the chair around so he could look st Sam on the screen.

"Carter, beam Kiva and her merry men into the cell blocks and storage rooms. Then take the Hammond back and beam Brightman and the wounded onto the Odyssey. Then inform Colonel Ronson about what is happening here. After talking with him, beam over the Kiva and her men. Then come back here."

"Yes, sir. What should Colonel Ronson do with the Lucian Alliance people?"

"Have him beam the wounded and medical staff onto a friendly planet, so they can return to Earth. Once done, then beam the Lucian alliance people down. See you when you get back."

"Yes, sir. What about shields on the ship?"

"I'll lower them in a minute so you can beam them over."

"Yes, sir...Daniel?"

"I know, Sam." Then the link was cut. Daniel turned to Jack. "Is there anything I can get you Jack?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

Jack then lowered the shields. Then he noticed people disappeared off the ship and onto the Hammond. Once done, he raise the shields just as the Hammond jumped into hyperspace.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"OK, well I'm going to look at the database until Sam returns."

"OK, have fun."

Then Daniel walked out of the room. Dr. Rush and Jack spoke for an hour, when Jack frowned.

"General, what is it?"

"Twenty ships just dropped out of hyperspace... It's the Ori ships." Then there was a beep on the laptop. Dr. Rush walked over and pushed a couple of buttons. Then the prior's face appeared.

"Is General O'Neill there?"

"I'm here." The prior saw Jack sitting in the chair.

"Dr. Jackson told me about Atlantis and the Wraith. Perhaps I can help."

"How?"

"Send me to Atlantis."

"Why?"

"If I can get the Ori power back from another prior, I can use it to build a super gate near Atlantis."

"You mean, in the Pegasus galaxy?"

"Yes."

By that time, Daniel ran into the room and heard what was being said.

"Hey, why are you doing this? It's suicide."

"I've got nothing to live for. When I became a prior, my family disowned me and didn't believe that the Ori are gods. I killed them and friends and thousands of other lives. I want to do something good. I want to help the true Ancients. I want to help destroy the Wraith before they destroy other galaxies."

Daniel turned to Jack.

"What do you think, Jack?"

"Is there a particular planet you need to build the gate near?"

"No."

"How long will it take for you to find another prior?"

"I know where the closest prior is. I can use the gate on the planet to gate to the next Galaxy. I've got enough power to gate there." Then he showed his rod and he made it glow for a couple of seconds.

"Jack, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Daniel."

"General, with a super gate in the Pegasus galaxy, we could send ships to help defend Atlantis," Dr. Rush said.

"He's right. Jack, think of the plus side. Any of our ships going there and back, it would save a lot of time."

Jack thought about it, then an address popped up in hologram.

"Here's a planet you can use."

The prior saw the planet's address and memorized it.

"Thank you. Once I've got the Ori powers back, I'll send the prior here so he can see the truth."

Jack gave the guy a nod.

"Thank you for showing me the truth of who the Ori are." Then the screen went blank.

"Daniel, how long will it take to build a super gate?"

"Two, three hours."

"OK, so by the time he gets his powers back, gates to the planet and builds the gate, and we send back up to Atlantis, we will be cutting it close."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"The address you gave him, where did you get it from?"

"I remember it from when Sam was in charge of Atlantis. It's one of the Wraith planets and it's only an hour by ship to Atlantis."

"You're joking. So, close to Atlantis?"

"Yeah, the Wraith just took over the planet right before Sam returned home."

"OK."

"General, what about the others who decided to stay on the planet?"

"We will send a ship to get them once the Wraith are taken care of... Daniel, when the Hammond returns, I'll need to talk to Sam."

"About what?"

"The Wraith ships."

"OK." Jack made the tube come away from his head, then he stood up.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I need to pee. Don't worry, I'll put the count down on for an hour."

"Oh."

Jack walked out of the chair room, just as Daniel and Dr. Rush looked at each other.

"Is he always like that?"

Daniel smiled.

"Yes. So, what else can you show me?"

Daniel walked over to where Dr. Rush was standing.

Half an hour later, Jack was walking out of the mess hall when he heard, "Jack," from his ear piece.

"Yes, Daniel."

"A prior wants to talk with you."

"Coming." Jack walked down and into the chair room. He walked over to the laptop

"I'm General O'Neill."

"I was told that you've got a box of the Ori power."

"Ah, yes, but I haven't got it now. It's on the other ship. It will be here in an hour. When the ship comes, I'll contact you."

"Very well. I shall wait until then." Then the screen went blank.

"All we can do is wait."

At the same time the prior spoke to Jack, the first prior dialed the gate address that Jack gave him. Once the wormhole was formed, he walked up the steps and through the gate. Then it shut down.

When he stepped on the platform, there were dozens of Wraith there with their weapons pointed at him, just as the gate shut down. He stepped aside and put his stick on the ground. Then the gate started spinning. He opened the book of the Ori and started speaking.

The Wraith started shooting the prior but the shots were bouncing off a shield that was around him. When the wormhole was formed, the bubble that was around him started to expand until it was covering the stargate. The Wraith kept on firing as the bubble got bigger and started heading towards them.

When they realized that there weapons couldn't get through, they turned and ran towards the caves were to tell there queen about what happened.

On Atlantis, one of the personnel was on space watch, when he noticed something strange was happening on the planet the Wraith had taken over.

"Colonel Shepard," the Lieutenant said over his head set.

"Shepard here."

"Colonel, can you come to the watch tower? There's unknown activate going on 163, sir."

"I'm on my way."

A minute later, John Shepard walked into the watch tower.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"This, sir." The Lieutenant enlarged the image of the planet.

"What the hell? Send this to the briefing room."

"Yes, sir."

Then John left the room and headed to the briefing room. On the way, he called the rest of his team to the briefing room.

When he got there a couple minutes later, he walked in to see Woolsey talking to a team.

"Colonel, I'm in a middle of a briefing."

"I know." He walked over to a computer and did some typing. Then the view scene popped up. They all looked at the enlarged part of the screen.

"What is that?" One of the captains asked.

"I have no idea."

Then the rest of the Colonel's team walked in and saw what was on the screen.

"What is that?" Ronan asked.

"I have no idea. Permission to take one of the jumpers to have a closer look."

"Granted. I want to know what the Wraith are up to."

"Wait, wait." Rodney said.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"I've seen this before."

"Where?" Woolsey asked.

"Sam."

"Colonel Carter?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah." Then he ran out of the room leaving everyone else to look at each other.

When he returned, he was carrying an open laptop. He put it on the table and pressed a few keys, then stepped back.

"I remember that..." They saw what happened to the planet and saw the super gate being built.

"What is it?" Ronan asked.

"If I'm right, 163 is going to be turned into a super gate," Woolsey said.

"Super gate? That's what...?" Ronon asked.

"Not good," Shepard said.

"What John is saying, is that the Ori now know about Atlantis."

"I remember reading about them. Didn't their leader die?"

"Ascended and fighting the Ancients since she lost most of her powers," Shepard said.

"I thought that SG1 got all the priors."

"Apparently not," Ronan said.

"If the Ori do come here, they might be rebuilding their strength, which is not good."

"Colonel, take one of the ships and go and have a closer look, but be careful."

"Will do." Then the team walked out of the briefing room.

"Anything we can do?" The Major asked.

"Not until we hear back from Colonel Shepard. We will continue this briefing later." Then Woolsey walked out of the briefing room. He walked down to the control room.

"Lieutenant, dial the SGC."

"Yes, sir." Then the gate started dialing.

When the wormhole was formed and the code was sent, they waited. Then a face appeared.

"Mr. Woolsey."

"General Landry. We've got a situation. The Ori are here in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, General. They are building a super gate as we speak."

"Alright. Get everyone ready to evacuate to Earth if Ori ships start to show up."

"Will do, General."

"I'll notify the President, Home World Security, and the IOA about this."

"OK. I'll get everyone to started packing."

"Good luck." Then the gate shut down.

"Lieutenant, the PA please."

The Lieutenant pushed a couple of buttons, then gave Woolsey a nod.

"This is Richard Woolsey, I'm ordering everyone to pack what they can. There's a new threat coming to the Pegasus galaxy. It seams that the Ori know about Atlantis. How much time we have, I don't know. So be prepared to evacuated to Earth at a moments notice. That is all." Then he gave the Lieutenant a nod.

"Lieutenant, contact all our off world teams. Have them return immediately and same with the three off world bases."

"Yes, sir." Then he turned to do some typing and Woolsey return to his office where he started packing.

At the same time, Shepard's team left Atlantis and jumped into hyperspace.

On the Destiny, Jack was sitting in the chair when he made a screen pop up.

"Daniel, we've got in coming." Daniel and Dr. Rush walked over to the screen, just as a ship came out of hyperspace. They all relaxed when they saw it was the Hammond. Jack worked out how to operate certain controls on the ship.

Then a face appeared. "Carter."

Sam smiled. "General."

"Looks like we haven't got much time. There's another prior here. Can you beam over the box and get ready to beam the prior over here?"

"Sure, let me know when you're ready."

"OK. On my mark... now." Jack lowered the shields, then Sam beamed the box over to where Jack was and then he raised the shields once again.

"Got it. I'll let you know when you can beam the prior over."

"OK. What happened to the other prior?"

"I'll explain later. Now when the Ori ship drops its shields, find the prior and beam him over here."

"Alright." Then the connection disappeared.

Jack contacted the prior. "The ship is ready to transport you over."

"I am ready."

"OK. Lower your shields so the transport can be done."

"I will."

Sam was monitoring the ships. She noticed one ship lowered it shields.

"Shields lowered," Sam said.

"Beaming the prior now," the Captain said.

Then they watched the beam from the Ori ship to the Hammond. Then onto the Destiny, since Jack also lowered it's shields. When the prior appeared, he was standing a few feet away from the box.

"Is the the box of the Ori?"

"Yes, it is," Jack said. Then he gave Daniel a nod.

Daniel bent down and opened the box. The light came from the box and into the prior's face for a minute. Then the lid closed by itself. They watched the look on the prior's face as he looked up at them.

"What have I done?"

"You now know the truth?"

"Yes. I've been foul. They deceived me."

"Your not the only one that they've been deceiving," Jack said.

"We need you help," Daniel said.

"What can I do?"

"Have you heard of an alien called the Wraith?"

"No. What are they?"

"They kill people by putting their hand on your chest and sucking the life out of you. They make you look older in seconds," Jack said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I would like for you to lead a couple of ships to the Pegasus galaxy and help destroy the Wraith ships that are heading towards Atlantis."

"I've heard of Atlantis and that it belonged to the Ancients."

"Yes. The Wraith want to destroy it, because we've got people there that have been killing the Wraith for a short while now." Daniel said.

"How many ships have you got from your world?"

"Four," Jack said.

"The reason we need all the Ori ships is because the Wraith know about Earth and they are sending ships to our galaxy."

"How many people are from your world?"

"Billions and that is not counting people and other races from other planets," Jack said.

"Listen, we haven't got much time. Will you lead the attack in the Pegasus galaxy?"

"I'm not a leader. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. Colonel Carter will lead. All you will do is listen to her. Can you do that?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Daniel, call Sam." Daniel walked over and typed on the laptop. Then he stepped back just as Sam's face appeared.

"Colonel, beam the prior onto your ship and get him to talk to the second in command of the ships here."

"Yes, sir."

"Then head to the super gate. You're heading to Atlantis. Take a couple of Ori ships with you."

"Will do. Will you be alright?"

"Yep. We're going home."

"What about the Ori ships here?" The prior asked.

"Get them to head to the gate and wait until your return."

The prior nodded.

"When your ready, Colonel. I'm lowering the shields and good luck."

Sam smiled. "You too, General." Then the connection was cut.

"Good luck," Daniel said to the prior just before he was beamed off the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

ch.9

When he appeared on the Hammond, Sam stood up from her chair. "I'm Colonel Carter."

"Hello. What do I say to the followers?"

Sam thought about it. "Tell them to listen to me and I'll tell them what to do."

"I trust you."

Sam turned to her captain. "On screen." Then she turned to see a man in a soldier's uniform. "Is everything alright, prior?"

"I have seen the truth. This is Colonel Carter. Listen and trust her."

"She is a woman."

"And a soldier," Sam said.

"Listen to her."

"I will."

"Good. Now all I want you to do is contact every Ori ship in this galaxy and head to the super gate."

"What's a super gate?"

"The gate you came through when you were on the ship."

"I can do that, but my I ask, why?"

"Other galaxies like this one, and others, are in danger from a known enemy called the Wraith. I'll explain later about them. We received intel that these Wraith are heading to my world. They've got to be stopped. We're going to be needing all the ships there are to stop them. For now head to the super gate and wait there until my return."

"Why can't we come with you?"

"My ship is faster. I'll be taking a couple of ships with me to another galaxy to stop some of the Wraith ships from reaching a planet where my people are. When they are destroyed, we will return."

"We will head to the gate and wait for you."

"Thank you." Then the connection was cut.

"Plot a course to the super gate, Captain, and take us out."

"Yes, ma'am. The Destiny jumped into hyperspace, ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain."

"How long will it take to get to the super gate?"

"Under three hours." Then they jumped into hyperspace.

"I would like to know more about these Wraith, Colonel."

"Of course, if you will follow me. Captain, call me on my com link if there are any problems."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam and the prior walked off the bridge and walked down to where all the information was.

They talked the whole time. When they reached the room, Sam brought up the information about the Wraith, about what they looked like, everything. While the prior read about the Wraith, it gave Sam an idea, so she started typing on one of the computers for a few minutes.

When finished, she decided to start on her report. After finishing the report, she turned to see the prior still reading. So, she decided to calculate the Wraith ship's jumps and where and when they would happen.

When the prior finished reading about the Wraith, there ships, everything, he was shocked and understood why they needed to be stopped. He turned to see Sam looking at him.

"I understand why they need to be stopped."

"Once the ships are destroyed, I would like to know where all the other priors are so we can show them the box."

"I only know of where two are."

"It is a start. Do you know the gate address for where you are from?"

He looked down at the floor with a sad face.

"I'm sorry for asking."

He looked up at Sam. "The planet where I use to live is now a super gate."

"I'm sorry. Shall we return to the bridge? We will be close to the super gate in a few minutes."

He gave Sam a nod. Then they walked out of the room and down to the bridge not saying anything.

When they walked onto the bridge, the ship had just came out of hyperspace. "Captain, hail the lead ship."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam walked over and sat in her chair just as a face appeared.

"You hailed me? What is it that you want?"

Then the prior walked into view.

"Prior," he bowed.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want you and the others to listen to Colonel Cater here."

"May I ask why?"

"We are going to another galaxy to fight an enemy called the Wraith," Sam said.

"Who are the Wraith?"

"I'm sending you and the other ships information on the Wraith," Sam said as she typed on her laptop then looked up.

"I've sent the information to you."

The guy looked down and did something on his end. Then he looked up.

"I have received the information."

"Good. Pass it onto the other ships and tell them to read it. Then pass it onto other Ori ships when they get here. For now, I need two Ori ships to come with me to another galaxy to help save my people from the Wraith."

"There's no gate there for ships to go through."

"Yes, there is. One is being made as we speak. I know the address."

"Prior, do you want me to send two ships to meet her?"

"Yes, I'm going with them. Do what she says until our return."

"Yes, Prior. When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"I'll talk to the others." Then the connection was disconnected.

"Captain, dial the gate."

"Yes, ma'am."

In the Pegasus galaxy, the puddle jumper came out of hyperspace and stopped. "What the hell?" John said.

"It's almost finished," Rodney said. Then the sensors beeped.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"Something's coming out of hyperspace. Cloak the ship." John cloaked the ship just as the five Wraith ships appeared from hyperspace.

"Sounds like they picked up the activity as well," Rodney said.

"Could be, or picking up more Wraith," John said. They watched the final piece of gate fall into place. Then the gate started dialing.

"Those two ships were close to the gate," Rodney said.

"Good, then there are two less to worry about." They saw the wormhole form, taking parts of the two of the ships with it. The other three kept back and waited and watched the remains of the two hive ships float away from the gate. The gate was active for two minutes, then it shut down.

"I'm sending a message to Atlantis about what just happened," John said.

Five minutes later, the gate started spinning. "I hope it's not the Ori," Rodney said.

"I hope not either."

When the wormhole was formed, they waited then one ship came through the gate.

"That's the Hammond," Rodney said in shock.

Once it came through, the three Wraith ships started firing at the Hammond. They saw the Hammond firing back. It was moving out of the way just as a ship came through the gate. When it was half through, it started firing on one of the Wraith ships.

After the second blast, the Wraith ship blew up. Then it started firing on the second ship as it moved away from the super gate. The third Ori ship came through and started firing on the other Wraith ship until both ships exploded. When that happened, the gate shut down.

"I'm going to uncloak the ship," John said.

"Is that wise?" Teyla asked.

"Yes." Then he uncloaked the ship.

On the Hammond, after the three Wraith ships blew up, everyone relaxed. "Damage report," Sam said.

"None, ma'am."

"Good. Shields?"

"Eighty percent and holding."

"Good."

"Colonel, a ship has uncloaked itself."

"On screen." Then they saw the ship.

"Open the com."

"Open, Colonel."

"This is Colonel Carter..." Then a face appeared.

"John." Sam smiled.

"Colonel Carter, this is a surprise. What is going on?"

"I'll explain on Atlantis, come aboard."

"Yes, ma'am." Then the connection was cut.

"Once the ship is aboard, jump into hyperspace after telling the two ships to follow us."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm going to greet our guests." Sam stood up and walked off the bridge.

As she walked down to the docking bay, she heard the ship jump into hyperspace. When she walked onto the docking bay, she saw armed SF pointing weapons at John and his team.

"Stand down and dismissed." She walked over to the crew just as the SF walked out of the docking bay.

"Sam, you sure know how to surprise us." Rodney gave her a hug, then Ronan and Teyla.

"It's good to see you again, Colonel Carter."

"You, too, Teyla."

"So, care to tell us about the two Ori ships that came with you?"

"On Atlantis. Come on." They walked towards the doors.

"We've got to send a message to Atlantis."

"Don't worry about that, John," Sam said smiling.

"Sam, are you going to tell them that your here?"

"Yes, I will and I've got some good news. We found the Icarus crew. They're coming home."

"How?"

"I'll send a copy of the report. Now we're going to take care of the rest of the hive ships before they reach Earth."

"How?" Rodney asked.

"You will find out in due time."

When they walked onto the bridge, the Atlantis crew was shocked when they saw a prior on board. Ronan got his gun out.

"Put that away, Ronan. He's not a prior anymore."

"He looked in the box?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, he's seen the light," Sam said smiling.

"Funny, Sam," Rodney said.

Ronan put his gun away.

"So, what else has been happening since you were last on Atlantis?" John asked.

On Atlantis, everyone was finished packing everything up. Chuck was in the control room looking at the screen when it picked up energy readings of ships coming out of hyperspace.

"Mr. Woolsey, we've got in coming."

"How many?"

"One, sir."

"I'm on my way."

The others who were close by walked over to see the screen themselves. Then they saw on the screen a ship coming out of hyperspace and was heading towards them just as Mr. Woolsey showed up.

"How many ships?"

"Just one."

"One. Where are the others?" Then there was a beep. So, Chuck clicked on the laptop and everyone heard, "Atlantis, this is Colonel Carter." Everyone relaxed.

"Colonel Carter, it's good to hear from you. How did you get here so fast?"

"By super gate, and we've got John and his team aboard."

"How did one ship destroy five Wraith ships?"

"I had some help. Permission to land."

"Sure, west peer,"

"We will talk in person. Tell the Atlantis crew that they can unpack. Atlantis is safe."

"I will decide if it safe or not."

"OK. Talk to you soon. Carter out." Then the connection was cut.

"I'll be on the west peer." Then he turned and walked away.

When the Hammond landed and the engines shut off, Sam and the Atlantis team walked off the ship.

"Welcome back to Atlantis, Colonel Carter." Sam smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey.

"Shall we get the briefing started"

"Of course, but before we start, can I have everyone in the gate room? I've got a little film to show them all."

"Later, Colonel." Sam stopped. So did the others.

"Colonel?"

"Mr. Woolsey, the film I put together is way better than a very long briefing and it would make everyone happier, trust me." Then she walked towards the gate room.

"She's right and Atlantis is safe," John said. Then he and the others followed Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

ch. 10

When they walked into the control room, they saw everyone in the gate room. "I have some good news. Atlantis is safe." Everyone cheered. By that time, Mr. Woolsey showed up.

Sam walked over to a laptop and did some typing. Then a hologram screen appeared. Everyone turned to look at the screen. They all watched what happened from the puddle jumper's point of view.

They watched the gate being built, the Wraith ships showing up, the forming worm hole, the Hammond, the two Ori ships coming through the gate, and how the wraith ships were destroyed. When it was finished, the hologram disappeared.

Sam turned to Woolsey. "Better than a briefing, Mr. Woolsey?"

"Where are the two Ori ships?"

"They will be here soon, but they will stay in orbit as you saw the size of them."

"But won't they fire on Atlantis?"

"Nope. They are here to protect Atlantis."

"What about a prior?"

"He's seen the light. When they get here, he's going to talk to the people on both ships about the truth of the Ori."

"Well, that is good news."

"There is more. The Icarus crew will be home in four hours."

"What? How did you find them so fast?"

"Where they were was a super gate and that is where two of the Ori ships came from."

"From the IOA reports I received, it was going to take years to return to Earth. The ship stops off on certain planets before carrying on. How did they manage to change course or even get control of the ship?"

"General O'Neill is on the ship. He's controlling the ship from the chair,"

"OK. How long are you and your crew are here for?"

"Until the Ori ships show up. Then I'll be heading back to the super gate."

"Alright... I better let General Laundry know that Atlantis is safe."

"Let me. If that is alright with you?"

"Yes. I'll be in my office." Then he walked away.

Sam looked around and saw everyone walking out of the gate room talking and smiling. She walked over to the control room.

"Welcome back, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you, Chuck. Can you dial Earth, please. They will be worried."

"Yes, ma'am." Then he pushed some buttons and the gate started dialing.

When the wormhole formed, Chuck sent the code through and waited. Then a face appeared on screen.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam smiled. "General Landry. Good news. You can relax. The five Wraith ships are destroyed."

"I'll be looking forward to the report. How where they destroyed?"

Sam turned to the guy next to her. "Chuck can you send the video recording, please."

Chuck typed on the laptop. "Done."

"Thanks."

Then she turned to Landry. "I think the video footage will answer that question General, but I'll still write my report."

"I'll be looking forward to it. We received word from the Odessy, the Destiny is in our galaxy."

"That is good news. I'll be returning to Earth in a couple of days, General."

"Copy that, Colonel. I'll go and inform the president and the IOA of the good news about Atlantis."

Sam could tell by the look on his face that he was not looking forward to the phone calls to the IOA. "Yes, sir. As Jack would say, 'have fun.'"

He chuckled. "I'll try, Colonel." Then the link was cut and the gate shut down.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam walked away and headed to the lab, where she spent the next two hours calculating the locations of where the Wraith ships would make their stops.

When she finally got all the start and stop points calculated, she sent the information to her ship. When done, John Shepard ran into the room.

"Colonel, we've got a problem."

"What problem, Colonel?"

"Ten hive ships will be here in twenty minutes."

Sam was shocked. "What? How?"

He walked over to a computer and pressed some keys. Then the screen popped up. "This is where they came from," he said as he pointed to one of the planets.

"Damn." Then she put in her ear piece.

"This is Colonel Carter. Get the Hammond in orbit, beam me up, and prepare for battle stations. We've got Wraith coming."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam turned to John. "What's Mr. Woolsey doing now?"

"He's letting General Landry know what's happening."

"OK. So much for being safe."

"Tell me about it... don't."

Sam smiled as they ran down to the control room. When they got there, Mr. Woolsey had just finished talking to General Landry and the gate shut down.

"Colonel Carter, we're going to evacuate in five minutes."

"I understand." Sam looked around to see everyone running around collecting everything when her ear piece beeped.

"Carter."

"Colonel, we are ready to beam you aboard."

"Copy that. Do it." Then Sam was beamed onto the bridge.

"We will try to defend Atlantis the best way we can." She sat down in her seat and waited. When it was time, they all watched the ten hive ships come out of hyperspace.

"Fire," Sam said. Then the Hammond started firing on the closest ship and it returned fire.

"Colonel, something's coming out of hyperspace."

"I hope it's not more Wraith. Shields?"

"Fifty percent."

"Colonel, look." Sam saw what came out of hyperspace. Then they saw the two Ori ships firing on the Wraith ships. So all the ships started firing upon the two Ori ships. Within a minute, all ten hive ships where destroyed.

"Hail the Ori ships. On screen." Then a face appeared.

"Colonel Carter, is your ship damaged?"

"Yes. We will be landing in Atlantis and we will start making repairs there. You made it just in time. Thank you."

"What happened? You said that the ships from where the super gate was were coming to destroy Atlantis?"

"They are... were. The ten hives ship came from a planet not far from here... Can you lower your shields? I'll beam over to your ship. I'll explain when I get there."

"Lowering shields."

"I'll be there after I give my crew instructions." Then the link was cut.

"Captain, land the Hammond at Atlantis. Get the crew to start working on the repairs."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then Sam stood up from her chair. "Lieutenant, go to the control room and dial the SGC. Let them know that it is safe to return and everything will be in my report."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Captain, beam me onto the Ori ship. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then Sam was beamed onto the Ori bridge.

"Colonel Carter."

"Tell the other Ori ship to stay here just in case more hive ships show up. We're going to check out the planet where those hive ships came from." Sam noticed that there were four soldiers on the bridge.

"I've got your message and the coordinance are locked in."

"Then, let's head to the planet."

"Yes, Colonel."

Then he turned to talk to another solider from the other ship. When finished the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"Where is the prior?"

"He's still on my ship and he's not a prior any more. The Ori aren't gods."

"You lie." He pulled out his gun and pointed at Sam.

"It's true. Let me tell you about the Ori, the truth about them."

"No, it will be lies."

"Will you listen to what I say? Then you can decide. Can you do that?" He lowered his weapon and gave Sam a nod.

For the next ten minutes, Sam told the four soldiers about what the Ori wanted, everything. By the time she finished telling them, the ship came out of hyperspace close to the planet.

"Check your screens of anything unusual."

He turned to do some checking. "There are hive ships on the planet. Five are heading this way."

"Fire on them."

Another soldier fired upon the five ships. Sam and the others watched as the ships exploded.

"How many are on the planet?"

Sam walked over to see where the ships were.

"I don't know. There are too many of them."

"Fire on them before any of them leave." Then they watched as each ship slowly disappeared from the screens. When some of the ships managed to get into orbit, the Ori ship managed to destroy all but one ship which managed to escape.

"All of the ships have been destroyed except one which escaped."

"OK. Let's check out the other planet to make sure that there are no more Wraith surprises waiting for the Atlantis crew."

"Which planet do you want to go to first?"

"This one." Sam pointed to the screen. Then the soldier typed in the course and the ship jumped into hyperspace.

On the Odyssey, the crew noticed the stargate started spinning. The crew all went on alert and waited. When the wormhole formed, they watched and waited. Then they saw three ships come through the gate.

Two of the ships were the Ori, but the third one they had never seen before. When the gate shut down, the three ships stopped in front of the Oddesy.

"Colonel, we're being hailed."

"On screen." Then a face appeared.

"General O'Neill."

"Colonel, these two Ori ships are going to be guarding this gate until the other ships get here."

"General, is it safe to have them here, sir?"

"They are the good guys. You can head back to Earth."

"Yes, sir." Then the link was cut.

"Good. Head out." Then the Oddesy turned around and jumped into hyperspace. The Destiny jumped into hyperspace a minute later.

Two hours later, the Ori ship came out of hyperspace and stopped not far from the other ships and Atlantis.

"Thank you. I'd better get back to my crew. If you need anything contact Atlantis."

"I will and thank you for telling us the truth about the Ori."

"You're welcome."

"Shields are lowered."

Sam clicked her ear piece. "This is Colonel Cater, beam me down to Atlantis." Then she clicked her ear piece again.

"Now you know about the new war. We will win, if we stick together." Then she was beamed off the ship.

When she appeared, she was in the gate room of Atlantis. The Atlantis crew was in the gate room, looking at Sam.

"Colonel Carter, what happened on the planet?" John asked.

"There were over fifty ships on the planet surface. All but one were destroyed. One did escape."

"And that took almost four hours?"

"No. We checked out the other planets as well. There were hives on them also... not anymore. So, Atlantis is safe."

"The question is, how did they get to the planets without us detecting them?"

"I've been thinking about that. I think when Atlantis was under the sea for three months, there were no sensors. It was the perfect time to get there ships onto those planets and my best guess is that they've been waiting just on the outside of Atlantis's sensor range."

"In other words, we'd been set up."

"Yes."

"OK. So, now what?" John asked.

"Now, I go check on my crew and find out how long before the Hammond leaves. The war isn't over yet."

"Earth?"

"Yes. Tell Mr. Woolsey that I'll send my report as soon as it's done." Then she turned and walked out of the gate room.

When she walked onto the bridge of the Hammond, Sam spoke to her crew and found out what damages had been repaired. Sam also helped with the repairs until everything was fixed. When finished, the Hammond left Atlantis, jumped into hyperspace, and headed to the super gate.

Around Earth's orbit the Daedalus was getting ready to head towards area fifty-one and it's underground bunker, since the ship had been back and fourth to Atlantis a lot in the past six months. The crew also needed a couple of weeks of R and R with their families. On the bridge, Colonel Caldwell gave the order.

"Take us in, Captain." Then there was a beep.

"Colonel, something is coming out of hyperspace."

"Shields up and on screen." Then they all saw a ship came out of hyperspace.

"Enlarge." Then they saw the ship.

"What the? That's not Wraith. Open all channels."

"Channels open, sir."

"This is Colonel Caldwell of the Earth ship Daedalus. Identity yourself." They all waited. Then a face appeared.

"Colonel Caldwell."

"Colonel Young," he said in shock.

"Yes. Can you let the SGC know that we are home," he said smiling.

"Of course. Let me be the first to say... welcome home."

"Thank you. General O'Neill wants to know if there is any word on the Hammond?"

"Tell the General that the last we heard, the Hammond left to try to destroy ten Wraith ships. All the Atlantis crew are back on Earth."

"What happened? I was told that the Wraith ships were destroyed."

"I don't know the details myself, but that is what I've been told."

"Alright, I'll let him know." Then they heard Jack's voice.

"I heard everything." Then his face appeared.

"Colonel."

"General, is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Yeah. Contact Landry, will yeah? Let him know to clear the gate room."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. When done, I want you to beam everyone and everything off this ship. Every one but me."

"Yes, sir, but why can't I beam you off as well, General?"

"I'll be in the chair room. Only I can lower and raise the shields. When everyone is off and the shields are up, I'll leave through the gate after I decide where this ship is going."

"Yes, sir." Then the connection was discounted.

"Get me General Landry."

"Yes, sir." Then the General's face appeared.

"Colonel, NORAD picked up a ship close to your location."

"Yes, sir. It's the Destiny, sir. I spoke to General O'Neill, sir. He said for me to tell you to clear the gate room."

"Why?"

"General O'Neill's orders are for me to beam down the Icarus crew and there gear, sir." Hank thought about it.

"What about the General?"

"The only way to lower and raise the shields is when he in the chair. He said that he will return through the gate, General."

"Alright. I'll have the gate room cleared. Landry out." Then the screen went blank.

"Colonel, the Destiny's shields are lowered, sir."

"Lock on every signature except for General O'Neill and beam them down to the gate room."

"Yes, sir." Then they saw light go from the Destiny onto the Daedalus and then down to Earth.

A few minutes later, they watched the ship move away and jump into hyperspace.

"Captain, take us in."

"Yes, sir."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

In the control room after Hank spoke to the Colonel, he turned to Walter. "Walter, I want the medical staff on stand by for the bodies of the Icarus crew."

"Yes, sir." Then Walter picked up the phone and made the call.

"They are on their way, sir."

"Good."

Then, a minute later there was a bright light. When it was gone, the staff and the General, who was in the control room, looked down into the gate room. The General leaned forward and pressed the PA system.

"Welcome home Icarus crew." He could see them all tired, but smiling. Then he walked down and into the gate room.

"Colonel Young."

"General Landry, it's good to be home."

Then the medical staff walked in with the gurneys.

The General watched as the bodies of the dead crew were being put on the gurney, a sheet put over them, and wheeled away.

"It's going to be one hell of a long briefing, Colonel."

"Three years is a long time, sir."

Hank smiled. "Yes, it is... Who is this?" He noticed a little girl walking up and standing next to the Colonel. The Colonel bent down and picked her up.

"This is my daughter, sir. Kate."

"And her mother?"

"That would be me, sir." Lieutenant Johansen said as she step forward.

"Colonel, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know that, sir. Kate isn't the only child born on the Destiny, sir."

Then Hank looked around to see four other females holding children in their arms.

"All of you, go to the infirmary for check-ups."

"Yes, sir." Then they all walked out, just as Walter walked in.

"Sir, I got the personnel to take care of the Icarus crew's gear, sir."

"Thanks, Walter. I feel sorry for Jack when he returns. This is going to be a nightmare for him."

"He knows, General. He already gave Colonel Young and Lieutenant Johansen a talking... yelling at," Daniel said.

Hank looked at Daniel.

"Only them?"

"Yes, because the Lieutenant was pregnant before they were on the ship. From my estimation, she was about a week or two along."

"They were having..."

Daniel nodded.

"...and the others?"

"Not until months after they where on the ship. None of them where married."

"But still..."

"They didn't know if they were ever going to be coming home. So, they did the best they could under the circumstances."

"I suppose you talked to them."

"Yes, I did. It has been hard on them all."

Hank nodded. "I'll let you go, Dr. Jackson."

"Thanks, General." Then he walked out of the room.

Hank followed a few seconds later.

Five minutes after that, the stargate started spinning. So, Hank walked down to the control room just as the wormhole was formed.

"Walter."

"Getting the IDC. It's the alpha site, sir."

"Open the iris."

Then the iris opened.

A few seconds later, Jack stepped onto the ramp and walked down it just as the gate shut down behind him. He walked down as Hank walked into the gate room.

"Jack."

"Hank. How's the Icarus crew?"

"Still getting checked over."

"Good. I'm going to need you in the office."

"Sure, need anything?"

"I'm good."

Then they walked out of the gate room.

"Don't forget, you will need to go to the infirmary for a check-up."

"Don't remind me. Tell your daughter, small needles," Jack said as they walked up the steps to the control room.

"Don't worry, Jack. She knows what your like."

Jack stopped and turned to him.

"Dr. Fraiser left notes on your file, especially about you and needles," Hank said smiling as he walked passed Jack.

"Gee, I wonder what else she left on the file about me." Then he followed Hank up to his office.

When the Hammond came out of hyperspace, there were ten Wraith ships not far from the gate.

"Great," Sam muttered to herself.

"Colonel, do you want me to send a message to Atlantis?" The Captain asked.

"No."

"Colonel, two are heading this way."

"Captain, dial the gate and send a message to the Ori ships. Tell them that we are blocked from the gate by Wraith ships and we need assistance."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then they watched as the gate started dialing. When the wormhole was formed, they watched the ten Wraith ships heading towards the gate.

"Colonel..."

"I know. Have you sent the message yet?"

"No, ma'am."

"Change it... The Wraith are coming through the gate. They've got to be stopped at all cost."

The Captain typed what Sam said and sent it just before the first Wraith ship went through the gate. When all ten ships went through, the gate shut down.

"We will wait for a few minutes then dial the gate."

"Yes, ma'am."

On the other side of the galaxy, the Ori ships were close by the gate when the gate started dialing. When the wormhole was formed, they were waiting to see who was coming through.

"Sir, a message is coming through. Ten Wraith hives are coming through the gate. Colonel Carter said that they must be stopped at all cost."

Then the first ship started coming through the gate.

"Fire on that ship." Then they fired on the ship.

In one shot, it was destroyed since a quarter of the hive was still in the gate. When the rest of the ship came through, it was floating in space. Then the next ship came through and they did the same thing until all ten ships where destroyed.

"Send out the fighters. Get them to move the debris away from the gate before the gate starts dialing."

"Yes, sir." Then the soldier sent a message to the fighters.

The ones on the bridge watched the fighters move towards the debris and push them away from the gate. Within a few minutes, the path was clear, just in time because the gate started spinning. When the worm hole was formed, they waited.

"There's a message. It's from the Earth ship, Hammond. It's coming through." They watched as the Hammond came through the gate. Then the gate shut down.

Sam's face appeared on their screen.

"You got my message about the hives?"

"Yes. We destroyed them when they came through the gate."

"Good job."

"What happened to Atlantis?"

"Atlantis is safe. The Wraith ships have been destroyed."

"That is good news, but what about the hives that came through here?"

"They were waiting for us, but they didn't know about you being here."

"Why did you dial here?"

"I knew that if I dialed to here, they would go through and as soon as they were through, they would jump into hyperspace. I think that is what there plan was, but they were the ones who were surprised when they came through."

"I guess you are right."

"How many Ori ships are here?"

"Forty-three, Colonel."

"OK. I want two Ori ships to go through the gate to the Pegasus galaxy to guard the gate, just in case more Wraith show up, I want two ships to stay here and the rest to follow me. We are going on a Wraith hunt."

"I'll talk to the others."

"I'll be waiting for your reply. Carter out." Then the link was disconnected.

On the Hammond, Sam opened her laptop and did some typing. Then she did some typing on one of the consoles. When finished, all she needed to do was wait.

"Colonel, ma'am, how long are we going to look for the Wraith?"

Sam turned to the women next to her. "I know about our food supplies, Captain, just one stop. Hopefully the Wraith will get the message."

"And if not."

"They will be stopped."

"Yes, ma'am."

Five minutes later, there was a beep. Sam brought up the screen.

"Colonel Carter, we are all ready. Two ships are ready to go to the Pegasus galaxy."

"Alright, have them close to the gate and I'll dial it up."

"Yes, Colonel."

"Once they were through, the gate shut down. I'll dial another super gate where we all will go through. From there, we head to the stop over point, which is two hours away. The Wraith should be half an hour behind."

"Understood, Colonel." Then the link was cut.

"Dial the gate, Captain." Then they watched the gate dial.

When the wormhole was formed, Sam and her crew watched two Ori ships go through the gate. Then it shut down.

"Alright. Dial the gate." Then they watched the gate dial and a worm hole was formed.

"Take us in." They went through the gate.

"Colonel."

"I see them." They saw three Ori ships in front of them.

The Hammond moved away just as the first Ori ship came through the gate. An hour and a half later, all the Ori ships were through the gate. Then it shut down. There was a beep. Sam brought the screen up and saw it was a prior.

"Who are you and what are you doing with all of the Ori ships?"

"They are here with me. There is an enemy known as the Wraith. They are coming and need to be stopped."

"The Ori will stop them."

"The ships will stop them. Since you are here, I've got the box of the Ori."

"The Ori have got no box."

Then the x-prior, who was on Sam's ship, walked onto the bridge. He walked over and stood next to Sam.

"She speaks the truth. The Ori box is powerful. I have seen it for myself."

"If you want to see it, lower your shields and I can beam you over. You can look into the box yourself."

"Colonel, one of the ships just lowered it shields."

"Lock onto the prior, beam him over here, and get a couple of airmen to bring the box onto the bridge."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then Sam turned to the prior. "I'll beam you over now." Then the link was cut.

"Beam the prior aboard."

Then there was a bright light and the prior appeared.

"Hallowed are the Ori," the prior said.

"I'm Colonel Carter, leader of the Earth ship, Hammond."

"Where is the Ori box?"

Two airmen walked in carrying the box between them. .

"Put it down here," Sam said as she pointed to the ground in front of her.

Once it was on the ground, the Ori looked at it and then to Sam. Sam bent over and pressed the combination. Then they heard it click open. She opened the lid as the prior looked into it. Then there was a bright light for a minute. Then the lid closed.

The prior looked at Sam in confusion. "I've been deceived"

"You're not the only one. Now you know the truth. I'll send you back, so you can spreed the truth about the Ori."

"Thank you for showing me the truth. The Wraith you speak of, are they coming?"

"Yes. We are going to stop as many as we can before they jump in to hyperspace."

"Where are they going?"

"To my home planet, Earth. I'll send all the information about them to your ship. Pass it on to others to read."

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Before you go, do you know where there are other super gates and priors?"

"Super gate?" He looked confused.

"Like the gate we just used."

"Yes. I know where there are five super gates and priors."

"Do you know the gate address for them?"

"Yes."

Sam walked over and picked up a flat screen board. Then she walked back over to the prior. "Press each symbol like this. Then click this." Sam showed the prior what to do.

He looked at each symbol and pressed each symbol. Then he pressed 'enter.' He did it again. When done, Sam looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you."

"I hope you do set the others free."

"They will all be free."

Then Sam turned to her Captain.

"Beam him back." Then she turned to the prior to see him beamed back on his ship.

Sam turned and walked over to her laptop. She sent a copy about the Wraith to the ship the prior was on.

"Send the coordinance to the ships. Once done, jump into hyperspace. We will meet the ships there."

"Yes, ma'am." The Captain sent the message to all the Ori ships. Once done, they jumped into hyperspace.


	12. Chapter 12

ch. 12

At the SGC, the Icarus crew were put into temporary quarters until their families had been notified of their return. They also asked about Camilla Wray. Once the Icarus crew were settled in, they all took turns in contacting their families and in finding out when they all could go home. Jack was in his old office, making a number of phone calls. Then he went to check on Camilla Wray after which he left the base for the night.

When the Hammond dropped out of hyperspace, they where close to a number of asteroids.

"Captain, how big is this asteroid belt?"

The Captain did some typing. "Over one hundred miles long, Colonel."

"I want all pilots in the docking bay in five minutes."

"Yes, ma'am."

While the Captain was contacting all the pilots, Sam was doing some typing herself before leaving the bridge. When she walked into the docking bay, she looked at all the pilots there.

"Sam, what's going on? Cam asked.

"I want you to move as many asteroids as you can to an area not far from here. I'll give you all the coordinances once you are near the asteroids."

"What are we moving asteroids for, Colonel?" The Captain asked.

"The asteroids are going to be in an area where some of the Wraith ships will be coming out of hyperspace."

"There shields will be down and the asteroids will damage their ships or destroy them," Cam said.

"Yes, that's the plan. When the Ori ships get here, they will also be helping until it's almost time. Try moving many of the bigger pieces even if it takes two or three of you to do it. Move out people."

"You heard the Colonel, let's get started." Then they all ran to their X303's while Sam returned to the bridge.

When she got there and was sitting in her seat, she saw the X303's heading towards the asteroids. She did some typing on her laptop then sat back and watched and listened to what was going on in front of her.

Hour later the Ori ships dropped out of hyperspace not far from the Hammond. Sam sent messages to all of the ships. Then, a few minutes later, both she and her crew saw hundreds of small ships leaving the Ori ships and heading towards the asteroids, helping the X303's move the asteroids.

As the time approached, Sam spoke, "Cam, it's time."

"Copy that, Sam. OK guys, head back. The Wraith will be here soon." Then all the smaller ships returned to either the Ori or the Hammond.

"Colonel, we're picking up a number of ships coming out of hyperspace... behind us."

Sam was shocked. "What? On screen." Then everyone looked at the screen to see ten Ori ships coming out of hyperspace. They all relaxed, knowing it was not the Wraith.

"Colonel, they are hailing us."

"On screen." Then they saw the prior's face.

"Colonel Carter, we are here to help you destroy the Wraith."

Sam smiled. "Thank you. They will be here soon. We are going to destroy as many ships as we can before we have to jump into hyperspace."

"I understand. There are worlds here where there are billions of people and aliens on them. If the Wraith find out about the worlds here..."

"New feeding ground. I understand. Good luck." Then the link was cut.

Cam walked onto the bridge "I heard that more Ori ships showed up."

"It's true."

"So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is for the first wave of hive ships to hopefully hit those asteroids when they come out of hyperspace, which will either damage or destroy the ships."

"OK. Then when the next wave comes out, they will collide with the fist wave, creating a chain reaction."

"Exactly!"

"I like it."

"Well, let's just hope it works."

"It will, Sam."

"Colonel, sensors are picking up ships coming out of hyperspace in front of us."

They all turned to see a number of Wraith hives coming out of hyperspace. They all collided into the asteroids. Some of the ships blew up, hitting the damaged ships, causing them to blow up.

A few of the hives didn't get hit by the asteroids and they moved away before they were damaged. They started firing upon the Ori ships and the Hammond.

"Fire at the lead ship, just once." When the Ori saw the Hammond fire the first shot, they all opened fire, hitting all the hive ships until they blew up. When that happened, the second wave of hive ships showed up, hitting the debris from the first wave. In three hours, there were more hive ships showing up and the debris field was spreading towards the Hammond and the Ori ships.

"Captain, slowly move backwards. Tell the Ori ships to do the same before the debris gets to close."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then, an hour later, Sam noticed that most of the shots were hitting the debris filed and missing the hive ships.

"Captain, send a message for all the Ori ships to head back to the gate."

"Yes, ma'am." Once the captain sent the message, they all returned to the super gate.

On the way, Sam did some checking on her laptop. When Cam walked in with a cup of coffee in hand, he passed it to Sam.

"Here, drink this."

"Thanks." She took a sip of it while looking at her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Just calculating how many hive ships where destroyed."

"Oh, OK."

Sam looked up.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"According to my calculations, only seventy-three hive ships where destroyed."

"Seventy-three?"

"Yes, since there was a lot of debris, it became difficult to hit the target."

"Well, at least it's a start, Sam."

"I know, but by my calculations, if we do this at each of their jumps, there will still be more that one hundred ships to reach Earth."

"That's not good."

"I know. I need to think of a plan." Then she looked at her laptop.

"Sam, I know you will think of something."

"I know." She let out a breath.

"Hey, at least your first plan worked."

"I know."

Cam looked at Sam for a few seconds before walking off the bridge.

When the Hammond dropped out of hyperspace, it was close to the super gate. There were two Ori ships not far away. Sam was on the bridge still thinking of a plan. She stood up and walked off the bridge and down to the toilets. When finished there, she walked down and stopped outside her quarters where she saw Cam.

"Hey, Sam, are you going to your quarters?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get some rest before the Ori ships show up. You're in charge until then."

"OK. I'll call you when the Ori get here."

"Thanks." Sam opened the door and walked into her quarters closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She turned to see her wedding photo and a team photo of the six of them covered in paint spots. It had been taken after a paintball game against the marines a few months ago. The Hammond was being repaired after a Lucian alliance attack. So, Sam had given the crew two weeks off. Sam looked at the photos before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

She woke up when there was a knock on her door. So, she got up to answer it. When she opened it, Cam was standing there.

"Cam, is something wrong?"

"The Ori ships have arrived."

"Thanks. I'll be on the bridge in a couple of minutes."

"OK. I'll meet you there." Then Sam walked out, closing the door behind her.

She walked down to the bridge and over to her seat. She sat down, opened her laptop, and started typing until Cam walked over to her.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I've got an idea for the next attack."

"Care to share?"

Sam smiled. "Remember the paint ball contest against the marines a few months back?" Cam thought about it, then smiled.

"Yeah. I remember. Teal'c, Vala, Daniel, and I distracted the six marines while you and General O'Neill came up from behind them."

"Yep. That is what the Ori are going to do. So the ships will be destroyed from different angles."

"I like it."

"Good." When Sam finished typing, she looked over to her Captain.

"Captain, hail the Ori ship."

Sam watched as she hailed the Ori ships. Then a face appeared.

"Colonel Carter."

"I'll be returning to Earth for supplies. I don't know when I'll be back, but one of the other Earth ships might take my place until I can return."

"What about the Wraith?"

"I'm sending all the coordinates for the next ten jumps and a plan to destroy twice as many ships as before."

"Will the plan work?"

"Yes." Sam typed on her laptop, then looked up.

"I've sent you everything including diagrams of what the plans are." She heard a beep and noticed that the soldier looked down for a couple of minutes. Then he looked up at Sam. "I understand your plan. We will do the best we can."

"I know you will. We've got a saying on Earth... 'good luck and god speed.'"

"Thank you. You too, Colonel Carter." Then the link was cut.

"Captain, dial it up. Let's go home."

"Yes, ma'am." Then they watched what was happening with the stargate.

"Sam, why did you say 'good luck and god speed?'" Cam asked.

Sam looked at him. "Every time SG1 went off world, General Hammond always said "SG1 you have a go. Good luck and god speed."

Cam nodded. "I understand."

Then the wormhole was formed.

"Take us in."

The Ori ships watched as the Hammond went through the gate. Then it shut down. The lead Ori ship jumped into hyperspace with the others following.

When the Hammond came through the gate, it shut down. Then the ship jumped into hyperspace, heading towards Earth.

A few hours later, the Hammond came out of hyperspace. They saw another ship in Earth's orbit. Sam was on the bridge. She smiled when she saw Earth.

"Colonel, we are being hailed."

"On screen." Then a face appeared.

"Colonel Carter, welcome back."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"How did it go with the first attack?"

"Seventy-three ships were destroyed. Over two hundred were damaged."

"At least it's a start. We are going to be following the Wraith to their next stop. Have you got the coordinance?"

"Yes, I'm sending them to you now along with a game plan."

"Game plan?"

Sam smiled. She typed on her laptop. Then she looked up at the Colonel. "Yes, Colonel, a game plan."

The Colonel looked down at his screen and raised his eye brows. Then he looked up at Sam. "Why behind the ships, Colonel?"

"To destroy their engines, which will also destroy all power on their ships. Thus no shields."

He thought about it and gave Sam a nod. "Good plan. Where did you think of a plan like that, Colonel?"

Sam smiled. "How do you think the old and new SG1 beat the marines in the paint ball games a few months back?"

"Ah. How about next time, both ships are Earth bound we have a paint ball game, Colonel?"

"Your on, Colonel, and the losers will have to go and pick up the remaining stranded Icarus crew."

"You're joking?"

"Nope. As for the game, Colonel, twelve on each team. Same rank."

"OK, but how are you going to convince General O'Neill?"

Sam smiled. "I've got my secret ways. Leave that to me."

"I'm sure you do, Colonel. Take care."

"You too, Colonel." Then the screen went blank.

They watched the Oddesy jump into hyperspace. Sam then spoke to General Landry for a few minutes before the Hammond returned to area fifty-one's underground bunker.

Once it was there, Sam and the crew started doing checks before leaving for three days off. Sam was the last one off the ship. She and her crew left area fifty- one and she used one of the jets to fly to Peterson Air Force base.

Once there, an airman drove her home. When she arrived home, she thanked the airman before he drove away. She walked up the path, pulling her house keys out. The front door swung open causing Sam to jump.

"Jack!" She walked in and dropped her bags as Jack closed and locked the door behind her. Then they hugged and kissed.

"How did you know I was home?"

"Hank called me." Then they kissed again.

"Oh."

"Come on. You look tired."

"I am."

Jack picked up her bags and walked down to their bedroom with Sam following him.

"How did it go with the Wraith?"

"I'll tell you about it at the briefing. At the moment all I want right now is my husband and a comfortable bed."

"I can handle that."

Once in the bedroom and the bags in a corner, Jack pulled Sam towards him and they kissed.

"You know. I'm not tired right now," Jack said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well then, General, I should do something about that." Then she gave him a kiss.

They took each others clothes off and got into bed where they kissed and made passionate love before falling asleep in each others arms.

Later that afternoon, they walked into the SGC. Everyone noticed that Jack was grinning when they saw him. Then they saw Sam and they all understood why he was happy. They walked into the briefing room to see Hank, Dr. Rush, Colonel Young, and Colonel Davis from the pentagon along with other top brass.

"Afternoon Jack. Colonel."

"Hank." Then they walked over to their seats and sat down.

"OK. Shall we get started, Dr. Rush?" Jack asked.

They spent all afternoon talking about the Ori and the Wraith. When it was Sam's turn, she told them about the first attack and the results from it as well as the plans for the second attack. By the time she finished, they were all pleased but still concerned that the Wraith would catch on to them using the same plans at each of their stop over points.

"I know that, sir. I've already started working on other ideas for each jump the hives make."

"What is your next plan for the Wraith, Colonel?"

"I'm still working on it, General. If my calculations are right, the Odessy and the Ori ships are already at the next stop. The Wraith ships should be there in ten minutes."

"How long before they reach the next coordinance?" The chief of staff asked.

"Eighteen hours, sir."

"Will you have a new plan by then, Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, sir."

"General O'Neill, what did you do with the Ancient ship?" The chief of staff asked.

"I sent it to Atlantis, sir. Once there, Colonel Carter will be leading a team to make repairs on the ship, while Daniel here will be gathering all the data from the ship's logs. Once everything is done, there will be a team on the ship with five personnel who have the gene. As for who's going to be in charge, I haven't decided that yet, sir."

"What will the team be called and what will they be doing?"

"The team will be called, Destroy crew and they will be checking out the planets that the Destiny has already visited."

"That could take years, General."

"I know that, General, but they won't be going alone. Some of the Ori ships will be going as well. There will be some personnel from here going with them to gather data."

"How long will they be away, General?"

"It's an eight month tour. Then they will return home and the next lot will be taking there place. As for food and drink, one of our ships will be in the galaxy to drop off supplies once a month."

"Have you spoken to the IOA about this?"

"Not yet, General, but I will when I return to Washington."

"Keep me apprised. Is there anything else?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"What will happen with Colonel Telford's court martial, General?" Dr. Rush asked.

"The Colonel's court martial was canceled until your return. Now that you are home, I have no idea when the court case will start, Doctor."

"Excuse me, General. Colonel Telford's court case is next Thursday," Colonel Davis said.

"Thank you, Colonel. Give Dr. Rush and Colonel Young the information."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, if there is nothing else..." He looked around the room before standing up. The others also stood up and walked out of the briefing room.

"That sure was fun," Jack said to Sam.

"You were bored."

"Well, you know me."

Sam smiled. "Yes, I do. Come on. Let's go home."

"After you, Colonel." Sam giggled as she walked towards the door with a bit more sway in her hips.

"Damn you, Sam," he muttered. Then he looked over to see Hank in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Not a word, Hank. Not a word."

"I didn't say a thing. See you tomorrow, Jack." Then he gave him a wink before walking into his office.

Jack shook his head before walking out of the briefing room to see Sam waiting for him at the elevators.

"So, what would you like for dinner, Sam?"

"Hmm... pizza, beer, and you."

"Hmm. I like the way you think, Sam." He flicked his eyebrows at her just as the doors opened. They stepped in and the doors closed.


	13. Chapter 13

ch. 13

At the coordinance that Sam gave both the Ori and the Oddesy, the Colonel spoke to the leaders on some of the ships. They all got into position and waited.

"Colonel there is a large armada coming out of hyperspace ten thousand meters a head of us, sir."

"Right on time. When the first ship appears, fire the first shot."

"Yes, sir." Then the first three ships appeared. The Oddesy fired the first shot, then the Ori started firing on the Wraith ships. When the first wave was destroyed, three Ori ships went through the debris making holes so it would be easy for the next wave to target. It also pushed some of the debris into the anticipated path of the Wraith when they exit hyperspace.

Just as the three Ori ships got out of the way, the next wave showed up. So they fired on them until they were blown up into pieces. By the fifth wave, most of the Ori ships missed their targets. The Colonel noticed it.

"Captain, tell the ships in behind to fire as soon as the hive comes through."

"Yes, sir." Then she sent the message.

They watched as the next hive ships came through. The Ori ships that were behind the Wraith ships started firing on them. They managed to hit two waves before it become impossible to hit the target.

"Captain, tell the Ori ships to head to the next stop. We will meet them there. Then jump into hyperspace."

"Yes, sir." She sent the message. Then the Oddesy jumped into hyperspace.

"How many Wraith ships were destroyed, Captain?" The Colonel asked.

"One hundred and thirty eight, sir."

"That's over two hundred Wraith ships destroyed so far. That is good news."

"Yes, sir. It is."

Back on Earth, Jack and Sam had a quiet night at home. They watched the Simpsons while having pizza and beer. Then, after the show, they went to bed where they made passionate love and talked for the next two hours before falling asleep in each other arms.

The next morning, they showed up at the SGC where they went their separate ways until lunch time. Sam went to her lab where she was working on ideas for destroying the Wraith hive ships. When she finished with her ideas, she sent the information to her ship just as Jack walked into her old lab.

"Hey, who're the plans coming along?"

"Good. I've got two more."

"That's good. So, lunch?"

"Sure." Sam closed her laptop then walked out of her lab with Jack.

"Jack, who are you going to send to get the rest of the Icarus crew?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I spoke to Colonel Ronson. We made a bet."

"Bet? What does it have to do with the Icarus crew?"

"Well, when both ships are back on Earth, which will be in two weeks, we're going to have a paint ball competition. Whoever loses will have to go and get the rest of the Icarus crew."

Jack smiled. "Tell me more, Colonel," Jack said as he opened the door to the mess hall.

"Gladly, General." After lunch, Sam was called to the control room because of problems with the computers.

That night Jack and Sam had an early night since Sam was leaving the next morning for area fifty-one.

When the Oddesy dropped out of hyperspace, they waited for the Ori ships to show up. When they did, they all got in the same position again and waited. When it was time, they were the ones that were surprised when the first armada ships came out of hyperspace. There were twice as many as before. So, all the Ori ships fired upon them and managed to damage or destroy them.

The three Ori ships that went through the debris were half way through when the next armada of hive ships came out of hyperspace. Some of them blew up as they hit the shields of the Ori ships causing them to explode and the debris hitting the other ships caused damage.

After the Ori ships were out of the way, more ships showed up. They came out of hyperspace behind the Ori ships that were behind the damaged or blown up ships. When the Colonel saw what was happening, he knew it was time to leave.

"Captain, send a message to the Ori ships. Meet us at the next spot."

"Yes, sir." The captain sent the message then jumped into hyperspace.

"Any idea how many ships were destroyed this time, Captain?"

"Eighty-two, sir."

"Any idea how many more jumps before they reach Earth?"

"Four, sir."

"Well, I hope Colonel Carter comes up with a plan by the time we reach the next jump point."

"We hope so, sir. She did come up with these plans, sir."

"Yes, I know".

On the Hammond, Sam was sitting in her chair when the ship left orbit. "Captain, set in the coordinance for the fourth jump."

"Yes, ma'am. Coordinance set."

"Take us out." Then they jumped into hyperspace.

Fifteen hours later, Sam was in the mess hall when she heard, "Colonel Carter to the bridge. Colonel Carter to the bridge." Sam stood up and walked down to the bridge.

She got there and said, "Captain."

The Captain turned to Sam. "Colonel, a message for you from Colonel Ronson, ma'am. I've put the message on your computer."

"Thanks, Captain." Sam walked over and sat in her chair. Then she picked up her lap top and opened it.

She looked at the message and the Oddesy's point of view of what happened in the two attacks. When she saw what happened with the three Ori ships and the hive ships as they came out of hyperspace, it made her smile. When she finished reading and watching everything, she knew what to do. So she typed until the Hammond dropped out of hyperspace.

On the Oddesy, when the ship dropped out of hyperspace, all they could do was wait for the Ori ships to join them. They did an hour later and the Colonel spoke to the leaders on the three ships that had the closest contact with the hive ships.

He was surprised to find out that there was no damage and the shields were still one hundred percent, which the Colonel was pleased to hear. When he finished talking to the leaders of all three ships, he turned to the Lieutenant.

"How much time before the first hive ships get here?"

"Twenty minutes, sir."

"Alright. Send a message to all Ori ships. We will go with the first plan."

"Yes, sir." Then she sent the message and they all waited.

When it was time, the first wave of hive ships showed up. So they fired upon them. Then the next wave came. Within three minutes, all of the hive ships appeared and fired on both the Oddesy and Ori ships, hitting mostly debris.

"Tell the Ori ships to move to the next coordinances."

"Yes, sir. A ship's coming out of hyperspace behind us."

"What? Who is it?" Then the ship appeared.

"It's the Hammond, sir. I'm getting a message from Colonel Carter. She's telling the Ori ships to do a kamikaze."

"You're joking?"

"No, sir. Look, sir."

They all looked at the Ori ships flying towards a hive ship as it fired upon it. When both ships were close, they saw the hive ship blow up as it hit the Ori shields.

"I don't believe it. It's working!"

"Sir, the remaining hive ships are jumping into hyperspace. Colonel Carter sent a message to the Ori ship and told us to meet at the next jump."

Then they saw Sam jump into hyperspace just as the last damaged hive was blown up. Then they all jumped into hyperspace.

"Follow the Ori ships."

"Yes, sir." Then they jumped into hyperspace.

"I knew Colonel Carter came up with some crazy ideas in the past, but today she sure had a crazy idea."

"Yes, sir, and with her idea over three hundred hives where destroyed in the last attack."

"I wonder if she's going to do it again?"

"I don't know, sir."

Twenty minutes later... "Sir, I did the finial count. So far, five hundred and seventy- three Wraith ships have been destroyed."

"That's good news."

"Yes, sir."

When the Oddesy came out of hyperspace, they stopped next to the Hammond. "Sir, the Hammond is hailing us."

"On screen." Then Sam's face appeared.

"Colonel Carter."

"Colonel Ronson. How many hives where destroyed?"

"Five hundred and seventy-three ships. Kamikaze, Colonel?"

Sam smiled. "Yes. I had the idea when the hive ships collided with the Ori ships. So, I did some checking and found that the hive ship shields are twenty percent weaker than that of the goa'uld mother ships. I saw what happened when a mother ship collided with Ori ship."

"OK. So, what's the next plan, Colonel?"

"When the Ori ships get here, we are going to make a net."

"A net?"

Sam looked down and did some typing. Then she looked up.

"Sir, Colonel Carter sent her idea."

Colonel Ronson looked down at Sam's plan. What he could see was each ship in different spots in a diamond point shape so it would look like blue dots on black material. He saw what would happen when the Wraith ships came out of hyperspace. When he finished looking at the plan, he looked up at Sam.

"Good plan, Colonel. Hopefully this will destroy the remaining hive ships."

"I hope so, too, Colonel." They talked for a few more minutes before leaving to check on their own ships.

An hour later, the Ori ships showed up. Sam spoke to all the leaders on the ships when she sent them her plan. Once they all got it, Sam gave them a number and they all got into position. When they were all ready, they waited.

"Colonel Carter, I'm getting a reading. There is an armada of unknown ships coming out of hyperspace right where the Ori ships are."

"I hope it's the Wraith."

Then the hive ships appeared and they all hit the shields of the Ori ships, exploding impact. After the first wave was destroyed, Sam contacted all the ships. She was pleased that their shields held. Just as she finished talking to them, the next wave of hive ships appeared. Within seconds, all the hive ships were destroyed.

"It worked, Colonel!"

"I know," Sam said smiling.

"Colonel, there's an armada of ships coming out of hyperspace... behind us."

"What? On screen." Then they all saw ships coming out of hyperspace.

"Tell the Ori to fire on them." Then the Ori ships who were in the same area as the Wraith ships started firing on the hive ships. Some of the hive ships exploded, while the others returned fire.

"Tell all the Ori ships, 'kamikaze.'"

"Yes, ma'am." Then the Captain sent the message.

They all watched the Ori ships heading towards the hive ships while still firing upon them. When the hive ships relied what was happening, the remaining ships jumped into hyperspace.

"Colonel, some of the hive ships have jumped into hyperspace."

"Damn." Just as Sam said that, more hive ships were coming out of hyperspace. Sam watched the Ori ships destroy the the hive ships.

"Captain, get me the Oddesy."

"On screen, Colonel."

"Colonel Carter, your plan is working."

"I know, but thirty hive ships have jumped into hyperspace. Head to the next stop. I'll send ten Ori ships with you. Plan 'B,' Colonel."

"Copy that, Colonel." Then the link was cut.

Sam watch the Oddesy jump into hyperspace. "Captain, send a message to ships ten to twenty. Tell them to head to the next coordinance. The Oddesy will be there to meet them with plan 'B.'"

"Yes, ma'am." Then the Captain contacted the ten ships.

Sam watched as ten Ori ships moved away and jumped into hyperspace just as more hive ships showed up.

Ten minutes later, there was a lot of debris floating around. The Ori ships were having problems hitting their targets. Sam noticed that some of the hive ships were distracting the Ori ships. Drawing them away from the other hive ships so they could quickly jump into hyperspace.

When it was over, Sam got the Ori ships to destroy the ones the remaining Wraith ships just in case some of them turned their engines off thinking that the ships were damaged. Once done, they all jumped into hyperspace.

Sam was hoping that they would reach the next destination before the hive ships did. On the way, Sam looked over the video footage to find out how many hive ships had escaped. By the time, the Hammond came out of hyperspace, she knew how many hive ships had escaped. Sam stood up from her chair when she saw the Oddesy and the ten Ori ships ready.

"Colonel, the Oddesy is hailing us."

"On screen."

Then Colonel Ronson's face appeared.

"Colonel, how did it go with the rest of the hive ships?"

"Not good, Colonel. There's going to be thirty hive ships in the first wave."

"How many total?"

"Two hundred and forty-eight."

"You know this is their last stop."

"I know."

"Colonel, there's an armada of ships coming out of hyperspace."

Sam turned to her Captain. "It can't be the Ori. They're not due here for another fifteen minutes," Sam said confused.

"Colonel, the ships just came out of hyperspace."

"On screen." Then another screen popped up.

"Enlarge it." Once enlarged, Sam smiled.

"Colonel, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, I am, Colonel."

"Colonel, one of the ships is hailing us."

"On screen." Then the image changed.

"Teal'c!" Sam said smiling.

"Colonel Carter. May we be of assistance to you?"

"Yes, Teal'c. We still have hive ships heading this way." Then she turned to her Captain.

"Send the plans to all the mother ships." Then she turned to Teal'c.

"What happened to the Ori ships?"

"More are on their way. They should be here soon."

Teal'c looked down at what Sam had planned. Then he looked up at her. "We will help the best we can."

"I know, Teal'c. Thank you." Then the link was cut.

"Well, Colonel, it looks like this will be the final battle."

"Yes, it is. Good luck, Colonel."

"You too, Colonel." Then the link was cut.

Sam walked back to her chair, sat down in it, and did some calculations.

"Colonel, we've got an armada of ships coming out of hyperspace."

"OK. Battle stations!" Then the alarms went off.

"Colonel, it's the Wraith."

"Fire." Then Sam saw every ship firing on the thirty wraith ships. They stopped when they all exploded.

"The next wave will be here in twenty minutes. Send the message to all ships, Captain."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam watched the ten Ori ships going through the debris pushing it out of the way. When the pieces were spread out, they moved back to where they were and waited.

"Colonel, we've got incoming!"

"Battle stations!" Then the wraith ships appeared out of hyperspace.

Every ship fired upon the hives, watching them explode in front of them. When it was over, Sam did some checking and then she sent a message to all the ships. There were one hundred and eighty- five hive ships still to come.

Just as she sent it, she heard, "Colonel, we've got incoming!"

Sam looked up to see ships coming out of hyperspace. She relaxed when she saw it was the Ori ships.

"Captain, send them the plans."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam watched the Ori ships move into different areas and wait.

A few minutes later, "Colonel, there's a large armada of ships coming out of hyperspace."

"Battle stations!"

"Colonel, it's four times bigger than the last wave."

"I know." Then the hive ships dropped out of hyperspace.

All the ships fired on them from all directions until they were all destroyed. When that was over, Sam did some checking and then sent a message to all the ships that there were only twenty-six hive ships to go.

Just as she sent it, she heard again, "Colonel, we've got in coming!"

Then the ships appeared. Everyone fired upon the Wraith ships until they exploded. When it was over, Colonel Ronson's face appeared.

"Job well done, Colonel."

"Thanks, Colonel." Sam looked down at her screen and frowned.

"Colonel, what's wrong?"

She looked up in shock. "Only, twenty- five ships appeared and were destroyed."

"Twenty-five. Are you sure?"

Sam looked down, then up again. "Yes. There is still one ship unaccounted for, Colonel."

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know, but I suggest we wait here twenty- four hours, just in case."

"Good idea, Colonel."

"I'll send a message to all of the other ships."

"You do that, Colonel." Then the link was cut.

Sam sent a message to all of the ships. Then she sat back and waited.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Back on Earth, Jack was in Washington. He was in his office catching up on his messages, phone calls, and paper work, which he hated but knew it needed to be done. Plus, he was also thinking about Sam and the others who were fighting the Wraith. He knew that Sam often came up with crazy ideas that saved the team, Earth, or another planet.

He also knew that the way she was going, she was going to make Brigadier General in the next year or two. He wished that Jacob and George were still around. He knew that they would be proud of her and all she has done for herself in the last couple of years.

He looked at their wedding photo, remembering that day. He wished back then that all their friends and family were their. Even after the wedding, he had told Sam that he wished that their family and friends were there. She understood, knowing that they had lost good men and women over the past twelves years.

And now, Earth was in danger once again. He knew that Sam would come up with ideas that would save the day. Jack opened his top drawer, pulled out a folder, and opened it. He knew that the war was coming to an end. So, he decided to sign the papers. Then he stood up and walked over to the fax machine where he pressed some numbers and put the sheet of paper through.

Once done, he returned to his desk and put the sheet of paper back in the folder. Then he closed it and put it back in the drawer. He picked up the memo and started reading it, knowing that within the next five minutes he was going to be receiving a phone call from the President.

Back on the Hammond, Sam was also thinking about Jack. She was thinking about a transfer back to the SGC. They both had been talking about having kids before she gets to a stage where she will be unable to have any. She knew that Jack would make a great father. She remembered the pillow talks that they had the last time she was on Earth. How he went on about being old. But she knew it wasn't his age that worried him. It's about making a mistake like he did the first time with his son Charlie.

Back at the SGC, everyone was waiting to hear the latest news on the war against the Wraith. Every time they got news about how many Wraith ships were destroyed they were happy for a short time knowing that it won't be over until they were all destroyed.

General Landry was in the control room when the phone rang. Walter answered it.

"Control room... Are you sure...? Yes, I'll tell him." Then he hung up.

"Walter, what is it?" Hank asked when he saw the pale look on his face.

Walter turned to the General. "That was NORAD, sir. They picked up a ship on their screens. It's a Wraith hive ship, sir." Hank and the others in the room were shocked.

"How many?"

"One, sir. It's heading towards us, sir... Earth."

"How much time?"

"Half an hour, sir." Hank turned around and went up the stairs to his office. When he got there, he picked up the red phone and pressed a number.

"Hank, what's the latest?"

"Bad news, Jack. A Wraith hive ship was picked up on one of the screens. It will be in Earth's orbit in half an hour."

"What?! Any news from the Hammond?"

"Sorry, nothing Jack."

Jack let out his breath. "OK. Get a hold of the outpost. Let them know that I'm on my way."

"Jack, you won't make it there in time."

Jack smiled. "Hank, Sam left a puddle jumper and a ZPM for me just in case one or two got through."

"An ace."

"Yep. Sam always has a back up plan. Don't worry. Even the chief of staff doesn't know about it or where it is. Only Sam and I know."

"Where is it, Jack?"

"Sitting on top of the roof above me, cloaked," Jack said with a smirk.

"Colonel Carter sure can be full of surprises, Jack."

"Don't I know it. Talk to you when I get to the outpost."

"Good luck, Jack."

"Thanks. Let me know as soon as you hear from the Hammond."

"I will." Then they hung up.

Jack stood up and walked out of his office. "Lieutenant, cancel all of my appointments for the next twenty-four hours."

"General, sir, you've got a meeting..."

"I know. Contact Hayes, will ya? Tell him I'm heading south on a mission."

"Sir?" Jack was out the door. The Lieutenant picked up the phone and pressed a number.

"Yes, General."

"Mr. President, it's Lieutenant Shepard, sir. General O'Neill said for me to tell you that he's heading south, sir."

"Heading south?"

"Yes, sir. He said he was on a mission."

"Lieutenant, did General O'Neill receive any phone calls?"

"Yes, sir, from Stargate command, sir."

The President let out his breath. "OK, thanks for passing the message on, Lieutenant." Then the president hung up and looked at his chief of staff.

"Mr. President?"

The President then pressed two buttons.

"Mr. President?"

"General, what's going on? I had General O'Neill's secretary on the phone."

"I was just about to call you, Mr. President. NORAD picked up one Wraith hive ship. It will be here in twenty-five minutes, sir." Both the President and chief of staff were shocked by the news.

"Any word on our ships?" Then they heard a knock on the door.

"General, sir."

"Walter, I'm on the phone."

"I can see that, sir. We just received word from Colonel Carter. No casualties. One Wraith ship unaccounted for."

"Send her a message..."

"Already done, sir."

"Thanks, Walter. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

"Did you get that, Mr. President, sir?"

"Yes, we did. What are the chances of our ships returning before the Wraith ship shows up?"

"They won't make it, Mr. President."

"OK. Get in contact with the ambassadors. Let them know what's happening and get all of our planes in the air."

"Mr. President, no need, sir."

"General?"

"Mr. President, Colonel Carter has a back up plan. Only Jack knew about it and I just found out about it a few minutes ago, sir."

"What back up plan?" General Maynard asked.

"Sitting on the Pentagon's roof is a puddle jumper, sir, and it's cloaked."

"That would get General O'Neill down to the outpost, but what about powering the chair?"

"There is a fully charged ZPM on the jumper just in case something like this happens, sir."

"Like what happened when Anubis showed up?" The President asked.

"Yes, sir. When the Wraith ship gets here it won't stand a chance, sir."

"Meaning?"

"The Wraith don't know that we've got an outpost, sir."

"Well, that is true. Alright, keep us posted."

"Yes, Mr. President."

Then the President hit a button.

"Sounds like Colonel Carter's plan has worked so far," the General said.

"Yes, it has and Earth lies in General O'Neill's hands... God, I hope Colonel Carter's back up plan works. If not..."

"General O'Neill believes in the Colonel."

"True. He does trust her with his life."

"They are married, sir."

"I know that... George said to me before he retired that if something like this happens and I need ideas, talk to Colonel Carter."

"General Hammond, sir?"

"Yes. I trusted his judgment in the two years before he retired. After he started working at home world security, he passed me a number of files regarding Colonel Carter."

"What files, Mr. President?"

"SG1 mission files, the important ones regarding Colonel Carter. I do remember her file. I..."

There was a knock on the door. Then it opened. "Sorry, Mr President. I thought you should see this, sir." His secretary walked over to the desk and passed him the sheet of paper.

"Thank you. You may go."

"Yes, sir." Then she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. The President looked at the fax. Then he looked up at the General.

"Mr. President?"

"It's from General O'Neill. It's his retirement papers. He signed them."

"What?" The General was shocked with the news.

"Don't worry. When he returns we're going to talk about this. In the mean time, all we can do is pray that Colonel Carter's plan works. If not, we are in trouble."

"I'll go and contact the others, sir." The General stood up and walked out the door.

On the Hammond, Sam was in the computer core typing on her laptop while her ship and the others were heading toward the super gate. She was trying to figure out where the other Wraith hive ship was. So, she did some calculations while waiting for results to come up on each of the Wraith hive ship's ion trail. She just finished typing when Cam walked in.

"Hey, Sam. What are you working on?"

Sam looked up.

"I'm trying to figure out where the missing hive ship is."

"Oh. Any luck"

"None." Then there was a beep.

Sam walked over to the view screen. She looked down at the keyboard and started doing some typing. Then she moved the cursor to a ship and clicked onto it. They watched what happened to that ship and the ion trail, everything. Then Sam deleted that one and went to the next ship until they were all gone.

"Sam, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." When they saw only one ion trail but no ship, Sam did some typing. Then she looked up and waited.

"Sam?"

"I'm waiting for the results from the Asgard computer. It will tell me how old that trail is."

"Oh." Then they saw the number in Asgard. So, Sam waited for the translation.

"Oh, that's not good," Cam said.

"No." Then she did some typing and looked up to see where the ship was now.

"Not good," Sam said when she saw where the ship was.

"How long do you think, Sam?"

"Ten minutes. Then it will be in Earth's orbit."

"We're still an hour away."

"I know." Sam did some more typing and then a face appeared.

"Colonel Carter, any idea where the last ship is?"

"I'm afraid so, Colonel. It's ten minutes from Earth's orbit."

The Colonel was shocked by the news. "But how did the ship pass us?"

"From my calculations, that ship left six hours before the others did."

"So, there's nothing we can do, is there?"

"No, there's nothing we can do, but there is something that General O'Neill can do," Sam said smiling.

"Sam, what are you smiling about? What are you thinking?" Cam asked when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"I had a back up plan just in case one or two ships got passed us."

"What plan, Colonel?"

"General O'Neill will by now be down at the outpost waiting for the hive ship to show up in orbit."

"Sam, the ZPM down there is depleted and how will the General get down there in ten minutes?" Cam asked.

"The puddle jumper, Cam, and on board is a fully powered ZPM."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cam, calm down. I spoke to the General before we left about my idea. He agreed to the idea, just in case."

"Will there be enough of the squids to blow up a hive ship, Colonel?"

Sam looked at the screen. "General O'Neill knows where the weak spots are, Colonel."

"All we can do is pray and hope that Earth is safe when we return."

"I trust the General, Colonel. So should you. Carter out." Then Sam pushed a button and the screen went blank.

"So, now what?" Cam asked.

"All we can do is hope for the best. Now it lies in Jack's hands," Sam said before walking out of the room.

Jack's puddle jumper landed next to the dome that covered the outpost. He uncloaked the ship before he stood up and walk to the back of the ship to open the back door. He picked up a case and walked off the ship just as two arm airmen walked out the door raising their guns.

"Lower your weapons," Jack said.

They lowered them. Then they stood at attention and saluted. Jack did in return.

"General O'Neill, sir."

"At ease. Let's get inside before I freeze to death out here." The guards opened the doors to let Jack go in. Then they followed him closing the doors behind them. Jack walked over to some of the scientists.

"General O'Neill, we didn't know you were coming."

"Listen up. I want you guys to open the roof and move the rings transport once I'm down at the outpost and keep it clear." Jack picked up a radio and tested it.

"Why? What is going on?"

"There's a Wraith hive ship heading to Earth. It will be here in five minutes. I'm going to blow it up."

"But what about our ships?"

"They are busy trying to destroy the other Wraith ships. One managed to get away somehow. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got work to do and so do you. Now, move it!" Jack walked over to the rings and pushed a button. Then they saw the rings take Jack underground.

"You heard the General. Let's get moving," the lead scientist said. Then everyone started running around.

When Jack ringed down to the cavern, he walked over to the chair. He crouched down to where the ZPM was. He put the box down and opened it. Then he waved his hand over where the dead ZPM was and watched it rise up from the floor.

He then pulled the old one out and put it on the floor. He picked up the good one and put it in it's slot. Then he waved his hand over the ZPM and watched it go into the ground. When done the lights around the chair turned on.

He stood up, walked over to the chair, and sat in it. As soon as he sat down, the chair lit up and tilted. Jack put his hands on the gel packs and his fingers started moving. Then a hologram appeared above him. It was Earth's orbit. He could see the Wraith ship heading towards them, so he knew all he could do was wait until it was close enough for him to fire the squids.

He watched and waited until the ship stopped just above Earth. Jack could see something happening on the ship, so he fired ten squids. They leaped out of the hole and flew up the shaft, through the roof of the dome, and out into space. He made the squids fly into one of the hangers until they reached the core of the ship. Then they hit each of their targets.

Jack looked at the hologram and watched as the ship blew up from the inside out. It was over, but he decided to check to make sure none of the darts escaped. When it showed none had escaped, he was pleased. It was over and he hoped that the President would let him retire for the last time. He sat up, then stood up from the chair. He walked over to where the case was and picked up the radio.

"This is O'Neill. You can put the rings back. It's over. I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes, sir. It will take a couple of minutes to put the rings back in place, General."

"Copy that. O'Neill out." Jack crouched down. He waved his hand over the ZPM.

The lights went out before the ZPM rose from it chamber. He pulled it out and put it back in the case. Then he closed the case and clicked the seals in place. He picked up the dead ZPM and put it back in the chamber. He waved his hand over it and watched it return into the ground. Then he picked up the case and radio, walked over to where the rings were, and looked up.

"General, the rings are in place. You can ring up now, sir," he heard over the radio.

He pushed the button that was on the ice wall and then he stood in the middle of the rings just as they were activated. When he blinked, he noticed he was on the surface again. He walked towards the exit where the guards were. They quickly opened the doors for him.

"Thank you, airmen," Jack said as they saluted each other just as Jack walked outside and towards the jumper.

Once he was in, he put the case back where it belonged, then he closed the back door before walking up to the front. Once he was up front, he sat down and put his hand on the two circles. The jumper started up and lifted off the ground. Then he cloaked the ship before leaving to head back to the Pentagon.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

When he returned, he walked down to his office knowing that the President would want to see him regarding his retirement. When he walked into his office, he saw the President and chief of staff there waiting for him.

"General. Mr. President. What can I do for you on this fine afternoon?"

"General, you know why we are here," the General said."

"My retirement." Jack sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes."

"Let me guess... Denied."

"Sorry, General, but we need you."

"Mr. President, with all due respect, it's time for me to retire."

"Why, Jack? Why now?"

"There are a number of reasons, sir. The one that's on top of my list is Sam."

"But you know she's away days at a time."

"I know that and when she is back some geek wants her help. Hell, we've only seen each other five times since we've been married and only for one or two nights each time, if we are lucky."

The President and General understood what Jack was saying. They knew that they'd been married for over a year and had hardly seen each other because of Jack being in Washington and Sam being on the Hammond, or at area fifty-one, or the SGC, but they knew there was was something else.

"General, what are you saying?"

Jack let out his breath. "Sam wants to have kids before it's too late... Hell, we are fourteen years too late... Damn it!" He said the last part yelling. Then he calmed down as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Sam and I have always put the air force, country,... Earth first. We want to do something for us for once before it to damn late."

"What if Colonel Carter becomes pregnant. You know she will have to give up her command on the Hammond, General."

"We know that, General... She would request to be transferred to the SGC or to the academy during her pregnancy, if it ever happens. Then afterwards, it's up to her. Whatever she decides, she knows that I would support her one hundred percent."

"And what about you, General? What do you want?"

"I wan to retire, move back to Colorado, and become a house husband... and father. I'm not getting any younger, Mr. President, and neither is Sam."

The President gave Jack a nod before he stood up. Then the two generals stood up.

"Give me some time to think about this."

"Mr. President..."

"General,... I'll let you know by tomorrow. That's all I ask."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Talk to you tomorrow... Thank you for saving Earth, General."

"Again, sir. It's not the the first time."

"I know." Then he turned to the General, put his hand on his arm, and they were beamed away in a bright light.

Jack sat down again resting his elbows on his desk and covering his face with his hands. Then he put them through his hair as he sat back in his chair. He knew he hated the waiting part. He knew he should be used to it by now, but he hated it. All he could do is wait until tomorrow.

When the Hammond dropped out of hyperspace, everyone looked to see if the Wraith ship was there or not. When they didn't see it, Sam did some typing. Then it showed green dots everywhere.

"Sam, where's the hive?" Cam asked.

"It's there... in pieces," she said smiling.

Cam turned to look at Sam. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the green dots are what's left of the hive ship... General O'Neill blew up the ship."

"That is great news!"

"Yes, it is." Sam stood up and stepped forward until she was standing next to Cam.

"Captain, contact General O'Neill. Let him know that we are home."

"Yes, ma'am."

Cam turned to Sam. "Sam what are you thinking about?"

"Home." She let out a breath.

"Are you thinking of a transfer?" He asked quietly of her.

"Yeah. I miss Jack. Since we've been married, we've only seen each other a handful of times. And ninety-nine percent of that is work related."

"Ah."

Then Jack's face popped up on the screen. "Welcome back, Colonel."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, General. It's good to be back... home."

"How did it go?"

Sam's smile got even bigger. "Mission accomplished, sir... You?"

"Same here. Sorry about the mess."

Sam giggled. "We saw your handy work, General. Like last time, but... smaller this time."

"Yeah, well I'm getting paperwork sorted out about cleaning up the mess. When can you drop by?"

Sam looked at her watch, then to Jack. "Give me three hours, General."

"OK, three hours. We will talk then and well done."

"Thank you, sir." Then the screen went blank.

Sam turned to Cam. "Got everything?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Talk to you later, Sam."

"You to Cam."

Then she turned to the Captain. "Beam him down."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then she turned to Cam just as he disappeared in white light.

Sam turned and walked back to her chair. She started getting everything sorted out before meeting Jack at their home in Washington.

Later that night, Jack walked in the door carrying his brief case, a six pack of diet sodas for Sam, and a large pizza. He put his brief case and hat down on the dining room table when he noticed the coffee maker was on.

Then he heard foot steps coming from upstairs. They were walking towards the stairs and then down them. Jack went on alert. Then he relaxed when he heard humming. He knew of only one person who hummed like that, which made him smile. He turned to the doorway to see Sam walking in with a silk robe on and a grin on her face.

"Jack!" She quickly stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. When they pulled back, they both were smiling.

"Hey, I like your uniform." He flicked his eyebrows at her.

"Jack."

"Yes, Sam."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. How long can you stay?"

Sam let out her breath. "Two hours."

Jack's face fell. "Oh."

Sam pulled back and walked to the fridge where she opened it. She pulled two bottles of beer out and then closed it.

"Sam, you're on duty."

"I know. Coming?" Sam walked to the doorway.

"Where?"

Sam stopped, turned around, and smiled.

"Where do you think, Jack?"

As she spoke, she undid her robe and let it slip to the floor. Then she turned around and walked out the door.

Jack groaned when he saw Sam naked. "She's going to be the death of me," he muttered.

"Bring the pizza and sodas with you," Sam called out as she walked up the stairs.

"Yep. Retirement's looking very good right now," he said, grinning as he followed Sam up the stairs and into their bedroom.

The next morning when Jack showed up at his office, he was grinning. When his staff saw him grin like that, they all knew that only one person could do that to him and they knew that the Hammond was in orbit.

Jack walked into his office and sat down. He looked through his messages. One was from the President's secretary. The President wanted to see him at sixteen hundred hours. So, he knew it was about his retirement. After Jack went through his messages and other mail, he booted up his laptop and started doing some work for the day.

Sam was in the mess hall having some breakfast and thinking about the message she also got from the President. She was wondering if it was about her transfer to the SGC or to Washington so she could be close to Jack.

She knew all she could do was wait. After she finished her breakfast, she returned to the bridge. Once there, she checked on a few things before she carried on with her report on the events involving the Wraith hive ships.

Later that afternoon, Jack walked into the oval office to see the chief of staff, and other generals, including hank, there.

"Mr. President."

"General, please come in. You know the other generals here."

"Yes, sir." Jack walked over to Hank.

"Hank."

"Jack." They shook hands.

"Any idea what's going on?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. So, how are things at the SGC?"

"Quiet at the moment. Atlantis is pleased that Earth is safe."

"I bet."

"About a dozen Orin ships showed up there yesterday. They're going to help protect Atlantis just in cast a Wraith ship shows up."

"That's good. So, they know the truth then."

"Yes. They want to know more about the Ancients and there is only one person who knows more about them..."

"Daniel. Does he know?"

"He almost begged me to send him to Atlantis."

Jack shook his head. "Have you sent him, yet?"

"No."

"You'd better. Otherwise he will bug you until you give up."

Hank laughed.

"Well, you know what he is like."

"Don't I know it, but you should send him. Then he would be Woolsey's problem."

Hank laughed again. "I'll tell him when I get back."

"Good. So, when is this meeting going to start?"

"We are waiting for Colonel Carter," General Maynard said.

Jack looked at his watch, then back to the General.

"Knowing the Colonel like I do, she's probably playing with some doohickey on the ship and forgot all about the time."

Hank chuckled. "Well, Jack you know what she is like."

"Don't I know it... General, do you want me to get a message to her?"

Then there was a bright light. When it was gone, Sam stood there in her dress blues.

"Mr. President, sorry I'm late. The Oddesy returned and was having engine problems."

"That's alright, Colonel. Is everything alright on the Oddesy?"

"Yes, sir. I fixed their... simple problem, sir."

"Good. Shall we get started?" He gestured with his hand.

Sam turned to see the other generals in the room. She stood at attention and saluted them all, which they did in return. She noticed Jack did his normal Jack salute in return.

"Generals."

"Colonel, if you were under my command, I would have you up on charges for being late," one of the generals said.

"Sorry about that, General. What would you do in my situation? Beam down here or to the Odyssey to help fix a critical problem, sir?"

"The Oddesy is not your problem, Colonel."

Sam stepped forward until she was standing in front of the General.

"Well, then General, sir, if I had a choice to do it again, I would do it again in a heart beat, sir."

"Colonel, let me remind you that you are a Colonel and I will have you up on charges for insubordination."

"For what reasons, sir?"

"For being fifteen minutes late, for starts."

"With all due respect, General, if I had to choose between saving over two hundred lives and an eight billion dollar ship or being fifteen minutes late,... I'd choose lives and ship, sir."

Jack stepped forward. "Colonel, what happened?"

Sam turned to Jack.

"The suplight engines went offline after there was a fire in the engine room. Then the hyper-drive went critical and the engineers couldn't shut it down. The override wasn't working. Colonel Ronson asked for my help, sir."

"So you decided to beam over there and fix the problem?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir. I managed to shut down the hyper-drive and fix the sub-light engines temporarily, sir. They will be heading to the hanger for repairs and an investigation on the cause of the fire in the first place, General."

"Good work, Colonel."

"General, the Oddesy is not the Colonel's problem," the General said.

Jack turned to the General. "Is that so, General? Let me tell you, if it wasn't for Colonel Carter here, we could of lost over two hundred lives and a ship. I support Colonel Carter's decision. In fact, since you don't know her as well as I do..."

" You're sleeping with her."

Jack was getting really angry now.

"Generals, please," the President said.

"With all due respect, Mr. President, General Gordon needs a reminder of who Colonel Carter is, sir... General Gordon, I've known Colonel Carter here for fourteen years. She is one of the most highly decorated officers I have had the privilege of working with. She has saved my ass more times than I can count. Hell, she saved Earth's ass I don't know how many times. Colonel Carter helped design the Prometheus, the Oddesy, and the Daedalus and she personally designed the hyper-drives on all three ships. She knows more about the hyper-drives than any one on this planet. She even built the stargate's dialing program, and all of it doohickeys... Hell, she even blew up a sun for crying out loud. Colonel Carter is, and will be, a national treasure, and don't you forget that General," Jack said yelling at the General. Then Jack turned and walked out of the room.

"General Gordon, you want to know if I'm sleeping with General O'Neill? The answer is, yes sir." Then she walked to the door and stopped when she heard...

"I'm going to have you arrested and court martialed, both you and General O'Neill." Sam turned to the General and smiled. "You do that General and the case would be laughed out of court, sir. Mr. President, if you will excuse me, I'll go and find General O'Neill and calm him down, sir."

"Go ahead Colonel. Go and find... your husband."

"Yes, sir," Sam said smiling. She took a quick look at the now shocked General's face before turning around and walking out the door. When Sam closed the door, she looked around and noticed the secretary was pointing down the hall.

"He went that way, Colonel."

"Thank you." Sam turned and walked down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

ch.16

She found Jack looking out a window and she stopped next to him.

"Hey," she said quietly.

He turned to look at her. "Hey, I hope the President understands why I walked out of the room."

"He does, Jack. I think he doesn't like General Gordon himself."

"I bet. He's just a pompous ass."

"I agree with you on that one, Jack. You should have seen the look on General Gordon's face when the President said that I could come looking for you."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'go ahead Colonel. Go and find... your husband.'"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "He said that?"

"Yes. General Gordon was shocked with that news and your friend General Landry, he was grinning like the cat that got the cream."

Jack smiled. "Damn, and I wasn't there to see that!"

Sam smiled. "You know, General Gordon's the same rank as you."

"Sam, what are you thinking up now?"

"Remember the paint ball contest against the Odyssey?"

"Yes."

"Well, since it 's been awhile since you were out in the field, how about you be on my team and General Gordon can be on the Odyssey's team."

Jack thought about it. "Sam, are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"Yes, since I can't do anything to the General now,... but with a paintball contest... why not?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you want him to yourself?"

"I'll let you have a few shoots at him, but he is mine after that."

"Well, why not? So, shall we return to the meeting?"

"Sure." They walked back to the oval office.

"General. Colonel, shall we?"

"Yes, sir," they both said. They walked over and sat down next to each other.

"There are going to be a few changes at the SGC and home-world security," the President said as he looked around the room.

"As of two weeks from today General O'Neill will be retiring."

Everyone was shocked with the news, including Jack and Sam.

"General, since you're going to be retiring in two weeks, General Landry will be taking over home-world security."

Jack turned to Hank. "Good luck. You're going to need it, Hank." Jack gave him a wink.

"Thanks, Jack." Then they looked at the President again.

"Now General O'Neill, since you've made a lot of friends and allies over the years while at the SGC, we would like you to be the ambassador between them and Earth."

Jack groaned. "With all due respect, Mr. President, when I retire, I mean retire."

"I know that General. But you will be called in if and when you would be needed for meetings and signings of treaties on behalf of Earth."

Jack thought about it and turned to Sam. She gave him a slight nod.

"Are you sure?"

"At least you will still keep your full clearance."

"True... OK. I'll do it."

The President smiled. "Good. Now, the new commanding officer of stargate command will be Brigadier General Samantha Carter."

Jack and Sam were shocked with the news. "Well done, Colonel... I mean General Carter. Dad and Hammond would be proud of you."

"Yeah. It's a shock alright. Thank you, sir."

"That's alright, Colonel. You will be getting your promotion next Monday and you deserve it, Colonel."

"Yes, sir."

"As for the new commanding officer of the Hammond, it will be Colonel Reynolds. Since he's off-world at the moment, he will be getting his new orders when he returns. Any questions?"

"Mr. President, General O'Neill and I have been talking, sir. You see there's going to be a paintball contest between some of the crew on the Odyssey and the Hammond... same rank. We would like for General Gordon to join us in the fun, sir. He would be on the Odyssey's team and General O'Neill would be on my team, sir. It would help boost morale and also, its one way to keep our training up to par, sir."

The President thought about it. "What's the catch, Colonel?"

"There's a bet, Mr. President," Jack said.

"I will not be joining any paint ball games and bets," General Gordon said.

"General, Colonel you know it against the rules to place bets."

"Mr. President, the bet is that the losing team will have to go and get the Icarus scientists that are stranded on the planet," Jack said.

"General O'Neill, do you agree with this wager on who's going to get the scientist?"

"Yes and at least it will be fun for both crews... Hell, when I was a colonel, we had bets with the other teams and yes, General Hammond knew about it. It was one way to keep up our training and it helped the new members as well."

"Who won?" The President asked.

"Sg1 did, Mr. President. Our reward was a week off, sir," Jack said smiling.

"I know about that. George told me about it and what Colonel Carter did back then."

Sam blushed at the memory.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad she was on my team, sir. She can be dangerous with a paintball gun."

The President grinned and looked around the room. "You know, General, Colonel the paintball contest sounds like a good idea and from what I can see, I think that the winning team should go against all the Generals in this room... not you, Colonel. It would be one way to keep you all on your toes and to refresh your combat skills. What do you think, Colonel?"

Sam looked around the room then back to the President. "When can we start, sir?"

"This Saturday."

"Yes, sir. I'll let Colonel Ronson know and get a team of eight together, sir."

"Good. You know where the paintball place is here in Washington, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. The contest starts at zero nine hundred. General O'Neill, can you inform the Daedalus CO?"

"Colonel Caldwell, sir. Sure, they will be back on Friday, sir."

"Good. General West, you will be on Colonel Caldwell's team."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Good. Good luck to you all. General Maynard, let me know the result of the contest." "Yes, Mr. President."

"Good. Now back to where we were before." He looked down at the file in front of him then back to the officers.

"Before I let you all go, Colonel Carter, General O'Neill. On behalf of Earth and our allies, thank you for getting rid of the Wraith hive ships and saving Earth. Good work to you and your crew."

"Again, sir," Jack said.

Sam tried not to smile.

The President chuckled. "Yes, again, General. Well done."

"Thank you, Mr. President. I do take pride in my job, sir. Even though it was Colonel Carter's back up plan that worked. The credit should go to her."

"That is true, General, but you also took part in it when you destroyed the Wraith hive ship by yourself."

"Think nothing of it, sir. I was just doing my job."

"Yes, you were. Since it will take couple of weeks to get everything sorted out, that is all and good luck to you all this weekend."

They all stood up and walked out of the office.

The President sat down and chuckled. "George, you weren't joking about the General and Colonel. They sure make a great team. Things will never be the same in two weeks time." He let out his breath.

"So, Sam, when do you have to return to the Hammond?"

"Soon. I just need to print off my report to give to you. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering," he said with a smirk.

Half an hour later, back at Jack's office, Jack's staff could hear a lot of noises coming from behind Jack's closed door. They all knew what was going on in there but they kept on working.

When Jack walked out, his hair was standing on end and he had swollen lips. "Any messages, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir." She passed him the messages. Then he walked back in his office closing the door behind him.

He sat down reading his messages. One was from the Lieutenant, 'General O'Neill, would you like for me to fill out a request for a sound proof door for your, sir? Lieutenant Johnson.'

"Crap." He stood up and walked to his door, opened it, stepped out, and stopped in front of the Lieutenant's desk.

"General, is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"Yeah, request denied." He passed the note back to her then turned and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, what was that about?" One of the staff asked.

"I asked if he wanted me to fill out a form for a sound proof door." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh."

On Atlantis, the crew there just received the latest data burst from the SGC. Colonel John Shepard was looking through his mail when he saw one from old friend who was stationed at the SGC, so he opened it and read what it said. He was shocked but then smiled.

When he finished reading the letter, he stood up and walked out of his room down to the mess hall where he knew where everyone was. When he walked in, he stopped and whistled.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" He yelled out.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I just received a letter from a friend of mine at the SGC. There's going to be a paintball contest in two days time."

"So, what does that have to do with us?"

"Rodney shut up," Ronan said.

"The contest is a group of eight personnel of the same rank from the Daedalus, the Odyssey, and the Hammond. Plus on each team, there's going to be a lieutenant general with them. Oh and the winning team will be facing the nine generals of the air force. There also a bet going on. The bet is that the losing ship's crew will have to go to get the Icarus scientists."

"You're joking, right?" Rodney said.

"No, and there is more news but I'm not aloud to say, not until Monday, Earth time."

"Who do you think will win?" Teyla asked.

"The Hammond crew of course. Especially if General O'Neill is on that team," John said.

"That is true... Hey, we should have something like that here. You know, our team against another team," Rodney said.

"Sounds like fun," Ronan said.

On Saturday morning, everyone showed up at the paintball play area. Jack booked the big play area for the day. The area was over three square miles of hills, trees, shrubs, hay bails, and old cars... the works.

"Since everyone is here, the first two teams are the Hammond and the Daedalus teams. You've got two minutes to find a spot. The game will last for ninety minutes. When the horn sounds, it starts. When I sound it again, it's all over. Then come back here. Good luck to both teams...Go!" General Maynard said and they ran in all directions.

When he sounded the horn into the microphone, all the others could do was wait. Five minutes into the game, Jack spotted General Gordon. He turned to give Sam hand signals and she gave him a nod. Jack moved forward quietly while Sam watched his back. She noticed Colonel Caldwell was trying to sneak up on Jack.

Sam aimed her gun from her hiding spot and fired it three times getting the Colonel in the chest. He quickly ran to the nearest tree and looked around to find out where the shooter was. Jack got close to the General and fired ten shot at him before disappearing into the bushes.

By the time General Gordon turned around, Jack was gone. When Jack saw Sam, she gave him hand signals. When Jack saw Colonel Caldwell, he gave her a nod. Sam moved from where she was while Jack distracted him.

When Sam was close enough, she fired her gun getting the Colonel in the chest and groin, before taking off again. Jack and Sam managed to hit all the Daedalus crew as well as help out the Hammond crew.

When there was two minutes left on the clock, Sam was able to find General Gordon up a tree, so she was able to fire a number of shots at him. Then one of her crew showed up. So, between the two to them, they fired from different angles hitting the General until the horn was sounded.

Fifteen minutes later, both teams walked out with paint all over them. But they all could see clearly who the winner was. It was the Hammond crew, since Jack and Sam only got hit about a dozen times where as the others were almost covered in paint, including General Gordon.

"Congratulations to the Hammond crew for winning round one. Once you are cleaned up, it's the Hammond crew versus the Odyssey crew."

Twenty minutes later, the horn was sounded again. Everyone from the starting point wondered who was going to win this round. They were all talking amongst themselves until the time was up and the horn had sounded.

They all watched as both teams walked towards the waiting group. They were all covered in paint. As before, Jack and Sam didn't get hit as much as the others did.

"The Hammond's crew is clearly the winner. Now for the next round. It will be the Odyssey versus the Daedalus."

Twenty minutes later, the horn sounded. Jack and Sam were sitting next to each other while drinking bottles water and talking to some of the Hammond crew.

"Sam, are you OK?" Jack asked when he notice how pale she looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready for the last round?"

"Yep. You?"

"Same here. I'm going to talk to my crew." She stood up and walked over to where the Hammond crew was. General Maynard walked over and sat next to Jack.

"Is everything OK, General?" Maynard asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just a bit worried about Sam."

"Why? Is it about her transfer?"

"No. I've noticed how pale she looked the mornings the past few days. I spoke to a couple of her crew. They even noticed the change and she hasn't had her morning coffee, which is not like her. When this is over, I'm going to ask the SGC doctors to give her a check up, to make sure she is OK."

"Good idea, General."

"What do you think of our chances against them?" Jack asked while looking at Sam and her crew.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, it's hard to say. They are all good men and women and it's been a while."

"It will be like riding a bike. You never forget."

"That is so true."

When time was up and the horn was sounded, everyone waited for the two teams to return. When they did, it was hard to decide on who the winner was. General Maynard turned to Sam who was looking at them all,

"Colonel Carter, in your opinion, who do you think the winner is?" Sam stood up and walked around each of crew then back to General Maynard.

"Well, sir, the losing team is the Odyssey," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Well, sir, look at their crutches." The General looked at them all, then turned back to Sam and gave her a nod.

"Colonel Carter, would you like to do the honors?" He asked so everyone could hear.

Sam turned to the team ."The Odyssey team... on Wednesday morning you will be flying to... pick up the Icarus scientists. Sorry guys." the Daedalus crew yelled and cheered.

"Why us, Colonel. I thought we won?"

"Well, if you all look at..." Sam tried to hold a straight face. "...each other's crutches." They looked at each other in shock. Then they looked down at each other and back up to Sam who was grinning as they groaned.

"One day, Colonel. One day, we will get you."

"In your dreams, Colonel."

"Alright. Now, the Generals versus the Hammond crew. Colonel Ronson, if you'll do the honors."

"Yes, sir... Alright, you've got two minutes... Now!"

Then everyone went different directions.

When the horn sounded, all they could do was wait. Sam's team managed to find a good spot and waited. When it was time and the horn sounded, they started going after each of the generals. When Sam was in position, she was just about to fire at General Maynard when she sensed someone behind her. So, she waited, then quickly dropped to the ground when she heard the paint gun go off. Then she crawled until she reached one of the trees when she heard...

"Hey, why did you shoot me?"

"Sorry, General. One of the Hammond crew was just about to shoot you." Sam recognized the voice as General Gordon.

"Where is the enemy?"

"I don't know."

Then Sam heard gun fire so she looked from where she was to see that both General Gordon and General Maynard were hit in the chest. So, she lined her's up and fired her gun. She got them both in the forehead before taking off again.

Twenty minutes later, he noticed her crew was being hit but he couldn't see where it was coming from. Sam looked around and saw the General. So, she fired at him, giving her team members a chance to escape.

The General fired his gun at Sam, but missed. Sam managed to get him, all over his body, before running off again in the bushes. When the horn sounded, they all were pleased it was over. So, they all walked out looking tired. When they reached the starting point, they were shocked to see the President there waiting for them.

"Mr. President."

"General Maynard."

Everyone took their masks and hoods off.

"From what I can see, all you generals got you asses kicked by the Hammond crew."

"Don't remind us," Jack said as he sat down.

"Mr. President, I think the generals here needs more training practices, sir. Especially when it comes to shooting the enemy and not your own people," Sam said.

"I agree, Colonel. Who was hit?"

"General Gordon shot General Maynard. The paint shot was meant to be for me, sir."

"It was for you. How did you know that I was behind you, Colonel?"

Sam turned to the General. "Years of combat training, General, and your aftershave gave it away, sir. If you were off world fighting the enemy, they would know where you were because they would smell you a mile away... sir."

"She's right. I could smell you before you shot me," General Maynard said.

"OK people. Colonel Carter, you train your crew very well. Good job and congratulations on winning today's competition."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good. I'd better return to my office. See you on Monday morning." Then he was gone in a bright light.

"Let's get cleaned up and get out of here," Jack said and they all agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

When Sam and her crew returned to the Hammond, they were all sad. Everyone was waiting on the bridge.

"Colonel, what happened?" The Captain asked.

"Well..." Then she smiled. "We kicked ass. We won."

Everyone cheered and patted each other on the back.

"Who lost?"

"The Odyssey."

"You're joking? Them. Wow, how did it go against the generals, Colonel?"

"Well, from what I overheard, most of them are going back to the gym once they fully recover."

Everyone laughed.

"That bad, Colonel?"

"Let's just say, they will have a squeaky voice for awhile," one of the lieutenants said.

"Why that?"

"Thousand points to hit the General... little General," another lieutenant said as she put her hands over her crotch. Everyone laughed.

"Ouch. Talk about hitting below the belt." One of the majors said causing everyone to laugh again.

"Alright. Fun's over. Back to your stations," Sam said. Everyone returned to work talking and laughing.

On Monday morning, Sam beamed down to the oval office to see Jack there talking to the President.

"Good morning, Mr. President."

"Good morning, Colonel Carter. I was just saying to your husband here, that if George was alive, he would be laughing after what happened on Saturday."

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir. He would, plus I think he would have given the generals a heads up about me, sir, about what I'm capable of."

"Don't remind me, Sam. You are one damn lethal weapon when it comes to the paint ball contest."

Sam smiled at her husband. "Well, Jack, at least you have time to recover before you retire and my transfer."

"True. I spoke to Hank this morning. His daughter was teasing him over the weekend about it."

Sam smiled. "Well, the SGC rumor mill will be working over time."

"True."

"General, Colonel, this will most probably be the last time I see you both of you together in this office. I want to personally thank you both for all the work you have done over the years. If and when the stargate becomes public, I'll give you both the heads up before it happens."

"Thank you, Mr. President. It has been an interesting four years for me working here, sir. But, as you know, I want to spend as much time as I can with Sam, here."

"I understand. I want to wish you both lots of luck in starting a family," he said smiling as he shook their hands.

"Thank you, sir. We will let you know if anything happens," Jack said.

"Good. You'd better get going. I've got another appointment waiting." They walked to the door where the President opened it for them. "Good luck to you both."

"You, too, Mr. President," Sam said with a smile as she follow Jack outside.

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Sam walked into the air force main hall. They looked around before getting a drink each and walking over to where a couple of the generals were. They remembered them from Saturday's paint ball contest. They talked and laughed for about ten minutes when the chief of staff stood up on the podium.

"Good morning," General Maynard said too get everyone's attention.

"As you all have heard, Lieutenant General O'Neill is retiring next week. He's going to be missed at the pentagon for the work he has done in the past four years. Without further ado, General O'Neill will you please step forward."

Jack walked up to the podium and stood at attention.

"On behalf of the President of the United States of America, for the work presented for exceptionally distinguished performance of duty contributing to national security or defense of the United States of America and Earth, I hear by give you the defense distinguished service medal." As the General was talking, he was pinning the medal on Jack.

"And for the work you have done, I'm pleased to promote you to General." He passed Jack his fourth stars.

"Thank you, General," Jack said quietly.

"Congratulations, General O'Neill and on behalf of Earth, thank you." They saluted each other just as everyone clapped for a few seconds.

Jack turned with a big grin on his face as he walked down to where Sam was.

"Colonel Carter, please step forward." Sam walked up to the podium and saluted which the General did in return.

"Colonel Carter, it has given me the pleasure in promoting you to Brigadier General. Congratulations, General Carter." As he was talking, he was replacing her colonel's eagles with her first star. "General Carter, on behalf of the President of the United States of America, for the work presented for exceptionally distinguished performance of duty contributing to national security or defense of the United States of America and Earth, I hear by award you the defense distinguished service medal." As he was talking, he pinned the medal on Sam.

Once done, they both saluted.

"Congratulations, General."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said smiling before turning around and walking down to where Jack was seated.

"This is the first time in the air force history that both husband and wife get promoted to general and received the defense distinguished service medal on the same day. General O'Neill enjoy your retirement."

"Oh, I will General. I will," Jack said with a grin.

"General Carter, enjoy your new posting."

"I will, sir," Sam said smiling.

"General Carter will be the new commanding officer of stargate command. Congratulations, General." He gave Sam a slight nod before stepping down from the podium.

The other generals stepped forward to congratulate both Jack and Sam. They were there for another twenty minutes before they left to head to Jack's office. When they get there, they both were laughing when they walked in the door.

"Lieutenant, please hold all my calls until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sir." The staff watched the door close and they looked at each other before returning to work. A few minutes later, they heard noises coming from within the office knowing what was going on in there.

"This place isn't going to be the same when General O'Neill leaves," the Lieutenant said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He's not like the other generals that I worked with over the years. I hope the new general will be like him."

"I hope so, too," another staff member said. Then they turned when they saw someone walk into the office.

They all stood up and saluted. "General, sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, is General O'Neill in his office?"

"Ah, yes..."

"Oh, Jack harder." They heard coming from the door. The General looked around the room to see the staff blushing.

"Yes, sir. He is in there."

"JACCCKKKK!" They all heard.

"Has this happened before Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. Whenever Colonel Carter comes to see the General, she stays for an hour or two, sir."

"Ah, I see. I'll call back later."

"Yes, sir." Then they heard giggling.

"Sam, what have I told you about giggling?" They all heard.

The General turned around and walked out the door. Everyone relaxed.

"Oh boy," the Lieutenant said as she sat down.

"You can say that again."

An hour and a half later, Jack walked out of his office. "Lieutenant, any messages for me?"

"Here, sir." She passed them to him.

"Ah, General, you should read the second one first, sir."

"Why?"

"Trust me, sir." Jack looked at the message 'General Maynard was here to see you General. He heard you and Colonel Carter, sir.' Jack raised an eyebrow. Then he looked at the Lieutenant.

"The chief of staff was here?"

"Yes, sir." Then the General walked in.

"General O'Neill."

"Crap," Jack muttered. Then he smiled.

"General, care to step into my office?" They walked into Jack's office.

"Where is General Carter?"

"Beamed to area fifty-one. She received a message from the Hammond. One of the egg heads did something that they shouldn't have done again." Then the door closed.

On Atlantis, everyone wanted to know what the other news was that John knew about. He got everyone in the gate room since it was time and he had just received a message from stargate command.

"I know you all want to know what's going on. So, the news is that both General O'Neill and...Colonel... General Carter have been promoted"

"Sam's a general?" Rodney said.

"Yes, Rodney and the message I revived this morning said that both General O'Neill and General Carter both received the defense distinguished service medal."

"That medal is hard to get," one of the marines said.

"I know that. So, that is the news... Oh, and the paintball contest results... the Odyssey is going to get the Icarus scientists who are left on the planet."

"Who won?" Ronan asked.

John smiled. "The Hammond crew did. They even beat the generals team. From what I read, all of the generals were very sore would be off for a few days before... there equipment starts working again," he said blushing remembering what was on the message.

"What do you mean equipment?" Rodney said in confusion. John looked around and noticed others were also confused.

"Alright. Alright. The message stated a thousand points if a member of the Hammond team could hit a general... in his crotch." The guys screwed there faces up.

"I hope we don't have a paintball contest up against the Hammond crew," one of the marines said.

"Same here. From what I read, that is where most of the paint splats ended up."

"Sounds like General Carter trained her crew well," Teyla said.

"She has. So, that is the surprising news... OK. Back to work." They all filed out of the room while talking to each other.

Over the next few days, Jack and Sam were both getting everything done before the change in command occurred. The Odyssey was also getting ready for the long trip to rescue the remaining Icarus scientists.

Two of the Orin ships were going with them just in case something happened to the ship. After the reports they had read about aliens that the Icarus crew have encountered along the way, they wanted to be careful. Dr. Rush was going with the Odyssey since the scientists know him and they don't know anyone on the Odyssey.

They were even taking three jumpers and three personnel who had the Ancient gene. When ready, the three ships left on Sunday afternoon for the six months journey.

That same day that the Odyssey left Earth's orbit with two Ori ships, there was a retirement party going on at Jack and Sam's house in Washington. A lot of their friends from the SGC and the pentagon were there. They were having a barbecue. Everyone enjoyed themselves that day.

Sam made sure that Jack wasn't near any barbecues. While the party was in full swing, Jack and Sam spoke to some of the Icarus crew. When they spoke to Colonel Young and TJ, they had their daughter with them.

"General, General. Great party. Thanks for inviting us, sirs," Colonel said.

"Well, it's a combination of retirement party for me and welcome home party for you guys," Jack said.

"Well, thank you."

"So how are things with you two?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting divorced from my wife and I ask TJ to marry me." TJ lifted up her hand for them to see a one caret round diamond with point seventy five carrot baguette diamond on each side of the round diamond set in 18ct white gold.

"Wow. Congratulations to you both," Sam said.

"Thank you, General Carter," TJ said.

"We aren't the only ones who got engaged."

"Who else?" Jack asked.

"Lieutenant Scott and Chloe Armstrong," Scott said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really? Them two."

"Yeah and the Lieutenant also ended up getting full custody of his son, Matt."

"Yeah, I know all about that," Jack said.

Sam turned to Jack. "What happened?"

"When the Lieutenant told me about his son which he didn't know about, he was worried about him being left alone at nights while his mother was out doing... you know. So, I got some people to keep an eye on him. After a couple of weeks and the reports I was getting, I spoke to the woman myself. I warned her about abandoning her son. She told me if I'm that concerned then I could have him."

"Did you take him, General?"

"Yeah, I did. I made some calls and got a family that I knew here in Washington. The husband works for me and knew about you guys. I filled him in and he spoke to his wife. They took him in after the woman signed the custody papers. When I spoke to the Lieutenant just before he returned to Earth, I told him what happened and that when he gets back all he has to do is sign some papers and the kid is his."

"I bet he's happy now," Sam said.

"Take a look, General," TJ said as she nudged her head.

They all turned to see Matthew Scott and his son chasing Chloe around. Chloe fell on the ground laughing just as Matt and Matthew landed next to her as they tickled her. Then Matt got up, ran behind his father, and jumped on his back while Chloe sat up and started tickling Matthew.

"They sure look happy," Jack said.

"Yes, they are," Young said.

Matthew looked up to see the four of them looking at him. He said something to Chloe then they stood up with Matt still on his back. They walked over to where Jack and the others were. Matthew let Matt go so he could drop to the ground. Then he stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease Lieutenant. It's a party for crying out loud. No salutes allowed at my party, got that?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, General."

"It's OK. So, I hear you and Chloe here are getting married."

"Yes, sir."

"Congratulations to you both," Sam said.

"Thank you, General."

"That ring must have cost a bit. May I take a closer look?" Chloe lifted her left hand so Jack and Sam could look at the ring. The center diamond was 1.07 carrot with eight accenting diamonds surrounding the center diamond, set in 14ct yellow gold.

"That must have cost about half a year's wages, Lieutenant."

"Well, sir. It cost me nothing. I inherited it, sir."

"Really, please do tell." Jack let go of Chloe's hand.

"The ring was made in 1892. It belonged to my great, great, great grandmother. When she passed away, it was passed down to my great grandfather. He used it when he got engaged. When my great grand mother passed away it was past down to me and well, now Chloe is wearing it."

"That must have cost a fare bit back then," TJ said.

"It did. Back then, there were the gold rushes and my great, great, great grandfather found a big chunk of gold that was the size of my fist. When he cashed it in, he use the money to have the ring made."

"Well, that is some story."

"It is, sir... General, I noticed Colonel Telford is here. What happened to his court martial?"

"Kiva told me she brain washed him and that there was no cure for it that she was aware of," Sam said.

"So, he's still brain washed?" Chloe asked.

"No. After what she told me and how she did it, I knew two ways of braking the brain wash, one was with a zat."

"Which that didn't work," Jack said.

"Another was to put him in a chamber and remove the oxygen till it was almost gone."

"That could have caused him to die," TJ said.

"I know that, but not all of the oxygen was removed from the chamber. And we were keeping an eye on his vitals."

"It must have worked," Scott said.

"It did. He was able to tell what happened and how he met Kiva," Jack said.

"So, if he's not being court martialed, then what?" Matthew asked.

"Alien influence," Jack said.

"Oh." They talked for a few more minutes before going their separate ways.

A couple of hours later, they saw Eli, so they walked over to talk to him. They noticed he didn't look happy.

"General O'Neill. General Carter."

"Hello, Eli. Enjoying your self?" Jack asked.

"I guess so." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"My mother passed away this morning." Then tears were starting to fall down his face, but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," Sam said.

"When is the funeral, Eli?" Jack asked.

"Thursday morning."

"OK. I'll see if I can make it."

"I'll come, too," Sam said.

"Thanks. I never got a chance to thank you, General O'Neill, for what you and the air force have done for my mother."

"Think nothing of it. Will you be OK?"

"I think so. It will take time for me to get use to being back on Earth and now that I'm back, it's going to be hard to get a job." Jack and Sam looked at each other then back to Eli.

"Eli, how would you like to join the SGC?"

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep. How would you like to help design video games like the one you were playing before we met?" Jack asked.

"Can you do that? I mean you are retired."

"I know the new home world security commanding officer. All you have to do is say yes, and I'll take care of the phone call."

"Well,... yes. Yes! I'll take the job," he said grinning.

"Good. I'll go and talk to the man himself since he's here." Then Jack walked away.

"What is the new General like?"

"General Landry? He's a great officer. I worked with him for a couple of years and Jack has known him for over thirty years."

"Wow, that is a long time."

"It is." They talked for a few more minutes before Sam walked over to someone else.

It was a good day and everyone was gone by eleven o'clock since most of them had work in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

ch.18

At the same time as the party, the Destiny showed up and landed on Atlantis. Mr. Woolsey sent a security team to the ship first. Once it gave the all clear, the scientists started working on the ship.

Both the Icarus and the Atlantis scientists were working on the ship. They noticed that the count down was for a year. So they knew how much time they had to work on it and fix it.

The next morning after Jack gave Sam a kiss, she beamed herself to the SGC, since they lived in Washington. It was her first day as commanding officer for the SGC. When she beamed down, she was at the top of the ramp where she noticed all the personnel were waiting for her.

"Good morning all. I'll make this brief. I'm honored to be your commanding officer and since it's my first day on the job,... Walter what's on today's agenda?"

Everyone chuckled knowing that Sam was always a workaholic when she was on SG1. Walter walked up to Sam and passed her a couple of files. Then he started telling Sam what the plan was for the day when she raised her hand,... "Walter, my office in ten minutes. Then you can tell me. OK?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

Sam smiled. "It's OK. Jack warned me." She gave him a wink, then turned to everyone else. "All I'm going to say is keep up the good work and keep safe whenever you are off world... and yes, Jack will be popping in every now and then..." Just as she said that, there was a bright light next to her and Jack appeared.

"Hi ya, Sam. Did you tell them?"

Sam smiled. "I just did."

"Good." Then he turned to the personnel. "Morning campers. As Sam told you, I'll be dropping by every now and then and please no salutes or General, sir, or whatever... Call me Jack. If one person calls me General, or sir, they're going to be listening to one of Sam's six hour explanations on how the stargate works and other techno babble. Other than that, it's good to be back in Colorado Springs," he said smiling.

"Jack." He turned to Sam.

"I give the orders around here, not you. Got that?" She said in an angry tone.

"Sorry... six hours too short?"

"Jack, this is my base. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." As he does his normal salute while grinning, Sam shook her head and turned to the personnel.

"Company dismissed and you, Jack, in my office, now." Sam walked down the ramp just as everyone started to leave.

"Morning, Sam."

"Morning, Daniel." They hugged.

"Don't you think you're a bit mean to Jack. I mean..."

"Daniel. It's OK."

"But..."

"Daniel," then she said quietly, "we planned this." She gave him a wink just as Jack stood beside her.

"Oh, OK. Morning, Jack."

"Space monkey."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"We will talk later, OK?"

"Sure thing, Sam. Talk to you later, Jack."

"Sure, Daniel."

Then they walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways.

When Jack and Sam were in Sam's office, she looked around the room and noticed a box on her desk. She stepped forward and opened it.

"You left it at home. I asked Reynolds to beam it down here after I was beamed into the gate room."

Sam turned to Jack. "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome. Need any help?"

"No, thanks. I can manage. So, do you need a car for the day?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I want to check out the three houses we looked at the other day on the computer."

"OK. I'll have Walter get you a car."

"Thanks, Sam." Then he gave her a kiss.

"Don't work to hard," he said with a wink.

"You know me."

"True. Love you."

"Love you, too." Then they walked out of Sam's office.

"Walter."

He looked up then stood. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you get a car from the carpool for Jack here?"

"Yes, ma'am... Jack when would you like it?"

"Now. Thanks, Walter."

Walter opened his mouth then closed it. He turned around and walked away.

"We know what he was just about to say," Jack said with a smirk.

"I know. Have fun looking at homes."

"Yea sure ya betcha." He gave her a quick kiss before walking down the corridors while whistling the Simpson's tune. Sam shook her head before returning to her office.

Jack looked at the three houses. He liked them but he knew something was missing. So, he spent the day looking around. He walked into one real estate office to look at the homes that were up for sale. He noticed there was a number of homes that had foreclosed signs on them.

He knew things had been tough in the US as well as around the world. He knew that if the world knew about the stargate, then thing might have changes like families moving to one of hundreds of planets where there would be plenty of work for hundreds of thousands of people. But he knew that one day that would happen. When he looked at the different homes, he saw one that caught his eye. He looked at the photo. And somehow in his gut, he knew that it was the one. So he walked over to the front desk to inquire about the property. The agent spoke to Jack, showed him the photos, and answered any questions he had about the place.

"You know, sir, that this place is foreclosed and the price... are you sure, sir?"

"Yep, I'm sure."

"Well, OK. You will need to fill out some forms. Will you be contacting your bank for a bank loan, sir?"

"Nope. My wife and I used to live here a few years ago. We sold our homes because of transfers."

"Homes... Two homes?"

"Yeah, before we got married. We are in the air force."

The guy raised an eyebrow just as Jack was filling out the paper work.

"Air force? Where are you and your wife stationed?"

"I'm retired and my wife is at NORAD. She's a brigadier general."

"Wow and you, sir, are you a general?"

"Four star. Retired yesterday. Moving back here since Sam transferred here and became the new CO of NORAD."

"Wow, you're the first general I've met. Is your wife working today?"

"Yeah, first day. Luckily she knows everyone there. She was stationed here for eight years then transferred to another base for six months and then back here for eighteen months. Then she went to another base for three years and now she's back here again."

"Sounds like the staff didn't want to let her go."

Jack grinned at the reason why Sam was back here. "You could say that." Jack passed the pen and paperwork back to the guy. He looked it over and nodded.

"Everything is in order." He signed a couple of the papers then passed one to Jack. "Here is your copy."

"Thanks. I'll go and get that cheque for you."

"I'll be closed in twenty minutes."

"I only need ten."

They stood up and Jack walked out the door. On his way to the bank, he called Sam.

"Carter."

"Hey, beautiful. You sound tired."

"I am, Jack. How's the house hunting coming along?"

"I found our house."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm just going to get a bank cheque for it now."

"How much, Jack?"

"Five hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars."

"Jack, that's a lot of money. What did you buy?"

"A seven bedroom, five bathroom house. It's got a triple garage. I've seen the photos."

"Why seven bedrooms?"

"Well, we know what Daniel's like after having a couple of beers and then there's Teal'c, Cassie... You know, for a shindig."

Sam smiled at the memories they had from when Jack was a colonel.

"I know what you mean."

"Good. There would be no worries about beaming in and out of the place since there's over two acres of trees."

Sam laughed knowing what Jack was like with trees.

"Very funny, Jack. Look, I better go. I've got a briefing in a couple of minutes."

"Ah, the boring briefings. Well, have fun."

"You, too, Jack."

Then they both hung up. Jack got the bank check and he headed back to the real estate agency. He returned in ten minutes like he had said. He handed over the bank cheque. When the agent received it, he signed some papers which Jack sign also. Then the agent passed him a copy of the paperwork along with keys to the house.

"Enjoy your new home, Mr. O'Neill."

"Thanks. I know my wife is going to love it." Then Jack turned and walked out the door with a grin on his face.

Jack then drove to the house he just brought. He drove down the driveway and smiled when he saw the house beyond the trees. When he stopped the car, he got out and looked around the place before walking up to the front door. He opened it and walked in to the foyer.

He could smell the mustiness knowing that the house hadn't been aired in months and that the lawn needed mowing. He looked around the house and in each room. Then he was happy. He placed a small box in the master bathroom before walking out. When Jack looked at the backyard from the second story patio, he smiled at the projects that could be done to the house before he and Sam could move in. After spending half an hour looking around, he returned to the car and drove back to the SGC.

When he returned, he walked down to his old office and walked in to see Sam wearing BDU's instead of her dress blues.

"Hey, ready to go home?"

Sam look up from her laptop and smiled. "Sure am." She saved what she was typing then closed her laptop before standing up. "I'll go and get changed."

"I'll come with you."

"Jack, I know you to well."

"Well, it's worth a try." He shrugged his shoulders.

Sam walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "When we get home... I'll be five minutes."

"OK." Jack watched Sam walk out the door. So, he decided to go down to the control room and see what had been happening.

Five minutes later, Sam walked into the control room. "Jack, leave the Lieutenant to do his job."

"OK. I was just having fun."

"Aha. Come on. Let's go home."

"Who's taking over?"

"Colonel Dixon."

"OK. Shall we?" Jack held onto Sam's hand. Then they were gone in a flash of light.

When they appeared on the Hammond, Jack let go of Sam's hand and walked over to talk to the Lieutenant who was doing the transporting.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jack turned and walked over to Sam with a grin on his face.

"You will see."

"Jack?" Then they were gone again.

When they appeared, it was in the bathroom. "What the...? This isn't home."

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and gave her a kiss.

"It will be soon."

"You mean?"

"Yep. This is the master bathroom."

"Wow... I love it!" She said as she looked around.

Jack held onto her hand. "Come on. There's more."

Jack showed Sam the whole house. When they walked around to the back of the house, they stopped to lean against the railing.

"So, what do you think?"

"I love it." Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and gave him a kiss.

"I've already got some ideas on how to improve this place."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What have you got in mind, Jack?"

"Well, for starts, let's replace the oven, top bench rings, hot water, and change the fireplace to gas."

"But there are no gas pipelines that go out here."

"We will have to install a gas tank. I'll make some calls tomorrow about that and if it can be done, sweet."

"What else are you planning on doing?"

"We need a swimming pool and barbecue area for when we get together with our friends. So, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Jack."

Jack grinned and gave her a kiss. "Good. So, shall we go home to celebrate?"

"This is home."

"I know."

"Sure. Let's go home." They kissed once more before they were beamed back up to the ship and down to their place in Washington.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

Over the next couple of days, Jack and Sam beamed back and forth between Washington and the SGC. While Sam was running the base, Jack was making calls and vising people during the day.

On Thursday morning, Jack and Sam drove to Eli's mother's house. When they arrived, they noticed other cars, including air force cars there. When they got out of the car, they walked up the steps and Jack rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Eli was there.

"General O'Neill. General Carter. Please, come in."

"Thanks, Eli and it's Jack. I'm retired."

"Sorry."

They walked into the house and followed Eli into the living room. When they walked in, they noticed all of the Icarus crew was there. "General O'Neill. General Carter," Colonel Young said as he walked over to greet them.

"I'm retired, remember?"

"I know." They shook hands.

They talked amongst the crew and met some of Eli's family. When it was time, they all left in cars and SUV's for the church. When they got there, they noticed other people there who they thought were friends of Eli or his mother.

When the funeral was over, they all followed the hearse to the cemetery where she was being buried. When it was over, they returned to the house for the wake. While there, there was a knock on the door.

So Eli went to answer it. Jack watched Eli open the door and saw the shocked look on his face. Then he slammed it shut, turned around, and walked quickly upstairs to his room. Jack followed Eli up and into his room.

"Hey, are you OK?"

Eli turned to see Jack standing there in the doorway. "Yeah. I will be."

Jack walked over and sat on the bed next to Eli. "Who was at the door? By the look on your face, it was someone you know."

"My father. After all these years, he chose today to show up. Why today?"

"Perhaps you should be asking him."

"I know, but after what he did when I was fourteen, I had to look after mum the best I could."

"I know you did and I'm sure she was grateful, also."

"Yeah. I'd better get back downstairs."

"Before you go, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"When I was stationed at home world security, your mother called me. She wanted to talk to me."

"What about? When did this happen?"

"A few weeks after she saw you on the Destiny."

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

"You. She said she was happy that you found something you love and that you made friends. She was proud of you."

"I bet she was."

"She was and she asked me to keep her up to date about you, how you're doing... which I have until the day I left to bring you and the crew home. I called her before I left. I had to watch what I said on the phone."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to hang on, because I was bring you home. I told her that Sam had found a way to bring you home and I did."

"I never forgot the look on her face when I walked into the room. I just couldn't believe how much she had changed. When she opened her eyes and saw me, she smiled for the first time. We talked when she was awake and she said before closing her eyes 'he brought him home, thank god.' I was wondering what she was talking about until you told me. It was you she was talking about."

"Yes and you got to spend time with her before she passed away."

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's join the others. Otherwise my wife will send out a search party."

They stood up just as Eli laughed.

"Who would she send... Jack?"

"Knowing Sam, all the Icarus crew and other air force personnel who are here... I don't know about your family though."

"Well, then we'd better return."

"Hey, if you need to talk to someone, call me."

"Thanks, Jack."

"There you are. I was just about to send out a search party," Sam said in the doorway.

"See what I mean," Jack said while smiling.

"Yeah. I do."

They walked out of the bedroom.

"Is everything OK?" Sam asked Jack.

"We will talk about it later."

"Sure. Come on." They followed Eli downstairs and joined the others for the next hour before leaving to return home.

On the way home, Jack told Sam about what he and Eli talked about so she would understand.

"I was wondering who that guy was at the door. No wonder Eli was shocked."

"Yeah. I wonder why he showed up after all these years?"

"Who knows, Jack? Who knows?"

"Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Nope, but I've got to be there. I wonder what the IOA want this time."

"Who knows, Sam? Who knows?"

The next morning, Sam showed up for her IOA meeting. She was with them all morning. When she returned home, she wasn't happy. Jack was there to greet her.

"Hey, sounds like it didn't go to well."

"No, it didn't."

"What happened?"

"They want the Odyssey to return."

"What? You're joking."

"No. I couldn't believe it myself. I told them that there was noway in getting a message to them now." Sam shook her head.

"They didn't believe you?"

"No, they didn't and they want one of the Ori ships to go after them."

"It's too late for that."

"I know that Jack and I told them that the Ori ships are returning to their home planets. Most of them haven't been home in almost ten years. They want to spread the truth about the Ori"

"I know about that. Hank told me this morning. Plus, if all goes well, there might be an alliance between eight of the planets and Earth. But it would depend on how things go on the planets."

"That's true."

"I'm going to talk to each of the crew on the five Ori ships tomorrow and see what happens from here."

"Sounds like you are going to be busy."

"I am. So, what are you going to do now, Sam?"

"Go to the SGC and get some work done." She gave him a kiss.

"Talk to you tonight."

"OK. Don't work to hard."

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Then she was beamed away.

The next day, Jack spoke to the crew on each of the other ships. When he finished, talking to them, he beamed on the Daedalus and gave the Colonel a nod. Then Jack turned to see a bright light going from the Daedalus to each of the Ori ships. A few minutes later, the Ori ships jumped into hyperspace.

Once they were gone, Jack beamed down and into Sam's office. He walked out to see her in the middle of a briefing.

"Sorry, Sam. I'll use your office."

"It's OK, Jack. How did it go?"

"Fingers crossed."

Sam knew what he meant. "OK. General Landry's with the IOA for another hour."

"Great. Thanks. Talk to you later." Then he walked back into Sam's office and sat in Sam's chair and pick up the phone to make some calls.

The next two weeks were busy for Jack and Sam. They received word from the five Ori ships. The people were confused, but happy that the Ori were not returning after what the prior did to their families in the past and they were pleased and looking forward to meeting Earth's ambassador, Jack.

A few days later, Jack and the Hammond left Earth's orbit and flew to the super gate where they then followed one of the Ori ships to the first planet. Jack also took Daniel along since he wanted to go. Jack was away for two weeks.

When he returned to the SGC, he found out that Sam was meeting with the IOA again. So, he waited for her return. When she did, he could tell she was angry about something but her face changed when she saw who was in her office.

"Jack!" They hugged and kissed.

"Hey. The IOA's being ass holes."

"Yeah. They are not happy that the Hammond and you were away for two weeks. I tried to explain but you know what they are like."

"Yes, I do." Then there was a bright light and they were gone. When they appeared, they were on the bridge.

"Colonel, beam us down to where the IOA are."

"Yes, sir." Then they were gone in a bright light. When they appeared before the IOA, "General Carter, what's the meaning of this?"

"Jack what's going on?" Sam looked at her husband. He looked at Sam then turned to the IOA.

"I'm going to make this short. I have made the first steps in what I believe are alliances and we've made allies of ten planets in another galaxy. They've agreed to trade which I'm pleased to report will make everyone very happy."

"You can't do that without our OK," one of them said angrily,

"It's too late and as a thank you gift from all ten planets, they are going to help the Atlantis team destroy the remaining Wraith once and for all and..."

He turned to Sam. "You know what Daniel's like when he finds a rock." He gave Sam a wink which made her smile. Then he turned to the IOA.

"Dr. Jackson."

"Yep. Daniel found a lot of goodies. This is one of them." Then he pulled out a stone and pressed it twice. Then a box appeared on the table.

"Sam, care to do the honors?" Sam stepped forward and opened the box. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. She then pulled out the device.

"One fully charged ZPM. One planet gave us four of them as a thank you for getting rid of the prior who was there."

"You took the box with you?" Sam said.

"Yep. Just in case there are any priors there."

"Wow. Atlantis could use two of these right now."

"Two are on their way now and one's been sent to the alpha site." Sam put the ZPM back in it's box and closed the lid.

"On another planet where people used to live, now toxic, they told Daniel about a chair, what it looked like... the prior had it destroyed, but" he lifted his hand up, "the squids fire ball thingys were in another part of the cave away from the chair. We managed to beam up over five thousand of them, that is about one percent of the stock pile. We met the Daedalus at the super gate, since they were going to Atlantis, and I had them beamed over before they left."

"They will be very happy with that, Jack," Sam said.

"What about the other planets?"

"Well, one planet has heaps of animals on it... Earth animals, sheep, goats, cows, deer, ponds and sea full of fish. It is a farming planet. I managed, with Daniel's help, to negotiate a trade agreement with another planet that grows vegetables but they have problems harvesting by hand. So, I help out there. They send us a sample of their fruits and veggies," then he pushed a stone three times and two boxes appeared.

They all stood up to see apples, pears, wheat, cabbage, yellow tomatoes, and other fruits and vegetables.

"I record so that we can help them out with basic farming equipment that runs on solar panels for both planets. As for the animals on the farming planet, from what I can see we can help them with the cows by helping to build milking sheds that can be powered by solar panels. We can also help with transporting goods to the other planet, like fertilizers for their crops and they can exchange fruits and veggies between not just those two planet but the others as well."

"What about Earth?"

"Us to."

"Jack, what about where these ZPM came from?"

"Ah, yes, well, they grow trees. Their planet is a lot like Earth, but it's sixty percent land and forty percent sea. The trees cover over fifty percent of the land. Daniel took photos of them. They are huge. One of their rings alone was fifty-three meters around. Another was over half a meter around. The biggest one that I saw, well, you could fit it through the super gate. It would have been about one fourth the size of the super gate. The air on the planet is one hundred percent pure oxygen. There are no carbons, no toxins in the air."

"Wow! You know if the stargate went public, think about the jobs people would get off world," Sam said.

"Well, it's not public, General. Mr. O'Neill, we will read your report on what happens and decide on where to go from there."

"I was hired to do my job on behalf of Earth. If you don't like what I'm doing, then find someone else to do it and you can tell the President and all of our allies the reason why you are questioning my work. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going home to spend time with my wife."

He held onto Sam's hand and they were gone in a bright light. Then the boxes were gone. The men and women looked at each other and there was another bright light. They looked down to see ten files and two pen drives on the table with a note on top. 'Here's a copy of my report along with photos and video footage of the planets, J. O'Neill.'

When Jack and Sam returned to the SGC, Sam went to check on a few things while Jack went to have his post mission physical. When they both finished, they walked to the elevators and headed to the surface.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

"Sam, why aren't we beaming home?"

"No need to unless there's an emergency."

"Sam, you mean..."

"Yep, everything was beamed into the new house a couple of days ago. Cam, Val, and Teal'c helped out."

"Ah, so everything passed inspection?"

"Yep, and we've got a new security alarm on the house as well as a new gas tank."

"What sort of an alarm?"

"I'll show you when we get home." Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. A few minutes later they walked over to Sam's car.

"Hey, I like your truck, Sam."

"Well, you did tell me that Ford is the best."

"It's true. What sort of truck is this?"

"It's a 2012 Kona Blue King Ranch Ford Explorer."

"Cool! Can I drive?"

Sam laughed. Then she handed him her keys.

"Boys and their toys."

"Hey!"

When they were close to Sam's truck, Jack pushed the button and they saw the hazard lights flash as the doors unlocked.

They opened the doors and got in. "Nice," Jack said as he looked around while they closed the doors.

Sam watched Jack as he looked around before starting up. Just as they left the front gates, Sam turned on the GPS. Jack listened to it as it gave directions.

"I should have got myself one while I was in Washington."

Sam laughed, remembering him saying years ago that he gets lost every time he's in Washington. They talked until they turned down the driveway to their home.

"Ah, home sweet home," Jack said when they where close.

"Jack, push the white button then the green one."

Jack did what Sam said. When he pushed the green one, he saw one of the garage doors open up.

"Cool." He drove up and in, then stopped.

Sam undid her seat belt and leaned over to push the green button again. Then the garage door closed.

"Hey, is that for me?"

"Yes." Sam opened the glove compartment, got a set of keys out, and passed them to him.

"Here."

"Thanks." He got out and looked at his new truck. It was a 2012 Forest Green F-450 King Ranch Ford Truck.

Sam got out of her truck and closed the door. She watched Jack as he checked out his new truck. She could tell he was very happy with it. She walked around to see him get into the truck and take a closer look at everything. Then he looked at Sam who was smiling.

"You got this for me?"

"Yes."

"Sweet. Thanks, Sam."

"Come on. You've got plenty of time to check it out."

"OK." He got out and closed the door. Then he followed Sam into the house.

"So, what are we going to have for dinner tonight?"

"Corned beef, potatoes, carrots, peas, string beans, and mustard sauce."

"That's going to take... mmmh, something smells good."

Sam laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

Jack stopped when he saw Cassie.

"Jack, your back!"

"Cassie!" They both hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Holidays."

"Holidays... Thanksgiving?"

"Yep. It's the day after tomorrow."

"That means we need..."

"I got it all today."

"Wow! Thanks. So, how are things with you?"

"Great. One more year, then I graduate."

"Hey, that is good news. So, where to then?"

"Coming home."

"Here?"

"Yep. I'll be looking for a house when I finish school. Sam said that it's OK for me to stay here until I can find a place of my own."

"That sounds good. So, what else have you been up to?"

"I'll let you two catch up and I'll go check on dinner."

"It's ready Sam. Come on." They walked over to the smaller dining areas which were off from the kitchen. They sat down and dished up what they wanted while they talked. After dinner, Sam showed Jack around the house. When they walked into the game room, they could see Jack and Sam's old lounge suites, coffee tables, dart board, pool table, Jack's old stereo, and a sixty-four inch TV which was mounted on the wall, with a storage cupboard underneath. Jack walked over to it and opened it up. Inside it were different games. He closed it and looked around the room.

"Well, what do you think, Jack?"

"I love it!"

"Come on." Sam showed him the rest of the house.

She showed Jack their bedroom last. When he walked into the room, he smiled when he saw the bed and a sixty-four inch TV mounted on the wall.

"Wow! I love it!" He looked around the room and walked over to the French doors.

"Hey, my telescope." He opened the doors and walked out and over to where his telescope was.

Then, when he looked down on the back yard, he smile when he saw the picnic table, swimming pool, the spa pool, and the new gas tank. He turned to see Sam standing next to him.

"So, what do you think of this place now, Jack?"

"I love it. How about you?"

"What do you think?"

"Sam someone could easily get over the fence where the gas tank is."

"No, they won't, Jack. Use your telescope. There's a sign"

Jack moved his telescope and looked at the sign on it. 'Fence electrified. Do not touch.'

"Sam, is that wise? Is it electrified?"

"No, there's a shield around the fence. If you touch it, you get zapped and lose consciousness. It also sets off an alarm which is in the house."

"Zap as in...?"

"A lot like a zat and tok'ra shields combined. The house has it, also."

"OK. What about the animals?"

"It's set for humans only... look." They watched a squirrel go up to the fence and touch it. It jumped back when it touched it. So, it touched it again. Then it jumped back and it turned and trotted away.

"See what happened? The fence only gave it a small shock, like a warning."

"Cool." Then they heard a car start up. They walked over to the corner to see Cassie driving down the driveway.

"Cassie's spending an evening with her friends." Jack turned to Sam.

"So, it's just you and me?"

"Yes."

"So, what do you want to do Sam?"

"What do you think, Jack?" She stepped forward wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and gave him a kiss.

When they broke apart, Jack said, "mmmh, I like the way you think, Sam."

Sam pulled back and held onto his hand. Then they walked back into their room and closed and locked the doors. They walked over to the bed where they kissed and removed each other's clothes. Then they got into bed where they spent the next hour making passionate love. Afterwards, Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side.

"Sam, I was thinking about the alarm. How is it activated?"

"A pin number and hand print. I'll show you where they are and how it works tomorrow."

"Is it on, now?"

"Yes. Cassie would have activated it when she left."

"What if I wanted to go downstairs? Would it trigger it?"

"No, it only works on the outside, not the inside."

"OK. What about when the gas tank needs filling up And one of us isn't here?"

"The gas company will give one of us a call to let us know when the driver is going to show up. If you're off world and I'm at the SGC, I can beam here before the truck shows up."

"How will they contact you?"

"Cell phone."

"Ah, OK." They laid there thinking about different things when Sam rolled over and on top of Jack.

"Jack, I've got some news for you."

"What is it?"

"You know the empty room next door?"

"Yes. Why is that one empty?"

"Because, it's going to be... the nursery."

"Nursery..." He raised his eyebrows and Sam nodded with a smile.

"You mean..."

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Nine weeks along."

"Nine weeks..." He frowned.

"Are you sure?" Sam laughed.

"Yes, and I know where it happened."

"Please, do tell."

"Your office at the pentagon."

Jack thought about it then smiled.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I was late for a meeting with the President because you dropped by when you returned to Earth."

"Yes, that's the one."

"So, when are you seeing the doctor next?"

"Tomorrow, for the first ultra sound."

"What time?"

"Eleven, at the SGC. Only Carolyn knows. We we're going to keep it quiet until I told you and after the first ultrasound."

"OK. So, what do you want Sam, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know and I don't care. What about you?"

"A girl. After... Charlie, I always wanted a daughter... Cassie's the closest thing I've got to a daughter."

Sam gave Jack a kiss. "A daughter, aye. Someone who looks and acts like you."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, and with your brains and smile."

"That would be nice." Then Sam remembered the girl named Grace from when she was on Prometheus.

"So, we're going to have a baby. Sweet."

Sam laughed. Then Jack rolled them over until he was on top.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Jack."

Then he gave her a kiss and they made love again before falling asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Sam walked into the infirmary to see Jack talking to Carolyn.

"Hey."

Jack turned and smiled.

"Hey. Ready?" Carolyn asked.

"Yep." They walked over to a bed and Carolyn closed the curtains around the bed. Sam got on the bed and she undid her BDUs, pulled them down, and pull up her shirt and tee shirt.

"OK. This is going to be cold."

Carolyn put the gel on Sam's stomach. Then she picked up a rod, put in on her stomach, and moved it around. Then she turned the monitor around.

"There's your baby." She pointed to the screen.

They both smiled when they saw it.

"Is everything OK with the baby?" Sam asked.

"Yes, everything looks fine."

They watched the monitor for a minute before Carolyn removed the rod and passed Sam a couple of tissues so she could wipe the gel off her stomach.

"Sam, I would like to have another ultrasound done in a month's time."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Jack asked looking concerned.

Carolyn smiled. "No, everything is fine. I want to keep an eye on Sam and the baby."

"Why is that, Carolyn?" Sam asked.

"Well, because we don't know what the naquadah in your blood could do to the baby and also because of your age."

"OK. I understand." Sam got off the bed and she straightened herself up as she listened to what Carolyn said.

"Good. Here is a bottle of vitamins. Take one a day, in the morning with food, if you can keep food down." She passed Sam the bottle.

"Thanks."

"Is there anything Sam shouldn't be doing?"

"Sam knows what she can and can't do, Jack."

"Oh, so, is that it?"

"Yes. Now, you can go, before my nurses return."

"Thanks, Carolyn."

"You're welcome and congratulations to you both. See you tomorrow."

"Sure." Then they walked out of the infirmary.

"Sam, I'll go and pick up Mark and the family."

"OK, Jack. See you when I get home tonight."

"OK." They stopped at the elevators just as the doors opened and a lieutenant was walking off.

"Jack... General."

"Lieutenant," they both said just as they stepped into the elevator and pushed a button.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"If all goes well, about six."

"OK. What would you like for dinner?"

"Surprise me."

"OK." Then the doors opened. Sam gave Jack a kiss before stepping out of the elevator and returning to her office.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21

Later that night,Sam returned home. She walked in the door and smiled when she saw Jack there to greet her with a hug and a kiss.

"How was you day?" Jack asked.

"Good. All SG teams are back on Earth for the holidays and there is a skeleton crew on for the next couple of days."

"OK. Shall we? Everyone is in the games room and dinner will be here in half an hour."

"Sure."

They walked down and into the games room to see Cassie playing a game of pool with Mark. Jane, Mark's wife, and the kids were playing Buzz.

"Honey, I'm home," Sam called out.

They all turned to the doorway and smiled.

"Sam," Mark said as he put his pool stick on the table and walked over to her.

"Hi, Mark." They hugged.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, thanks, Mark. The kids sure have grown."

"Yeah., Andrew starts college and Hannah finishes high school next year. Then college for her."

"Before long they will be leaving home."

"I know. Don't remind me. How about you... Brigadier General."

Sam grinned. "I know. So, how's work been?" They walked back over to the pool table while they talked.

Jack went and got Sam a drink. Then he went to play Buzz with Jane and the kids. Their Chinese dinner arrived and everyone had a great evening talking, laughing, and having fun before going to bed for the night.

The next day was Thanksgiving. Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala showed up for the day. They all enjoyed their big lunch. But before Jack and Mark carved the two turkeys, Sam stood up next to Jack.

"Before Mark and I carve these turkeys, Sam and I have an anouncement to make."

"I'm pregnant," Sam said smiling.

Everyone was shocked.

"YAAA a baby! What do you think Daniel, you and me?" Vala said as she leaned against him and gave him a wink.

"Vala," Daniel said in an angry annoyed tone.

Jack and Sam grinned.

"Jack, Sam, that is awesome! How far along are you Sam?" Cassie asked.

"Almost ten weeks."

"Sam, wow! Congratulations. I was wondering if you were ever having kids," Mark said.

"Mark, it's all in the timing," Jack said.

"Timing?"

"Whenever we get a chance to be together... well."

"Oh, my god!"

Everyone looked at Cassie.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Jane asked.

"I just worked it out."

Everyone looked at her confused.

"It happened... at the Pentagon in your old office, Jack! Am I right?"

Everyone looked at Jack and Sam. They could see Sam blushing.

"You guys made out in the Pentagon? Does General Landry know what happened in there, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Nope and you all are not going to say a thing."

Then the phone rang and Jack walked over to answer it.

"O'Neill."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Jack."

"Thanks, Hank. What's the reason for your call?"

"To congratulate you and Sam. I read Carolyn's report on Sam's condition."

"Thanks. We just told everyone."

"OK. Just one question, Jack. I received a request form from Lieutenant Turner for a new couch, chair, and desk for me. She said to ask you what it's about."

"I have no idea, Hank."

"OK. I'll let you get back to the family, Jack."

"Thanks, Hank. Happy Thanksgiving." Then they hung up.

Jack walked back to the dinning room. "Let's eat. I'm hungry," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Who was on the phone, Jack?" Sam asked as she watched Jack carve the turkey.

"It was Hank. He sends his congratulations on the baby and asked about a request form. It's all cleared up. Let's enjoy."

They did all enjoy lunch and the afternoon of playing games and watching football.

Sam returned to work for half a day on Friday since she was called in when there were problems with the computers in the control room. Mark and the family returned to San Diego late Sunday evening.

On Monday, everyone returned to work. At the Pentagon, Hank walked into his office and looked around. Then he walked back through the door to where his staff was working.

"Lieutenant, can you please come into my office?"

"Yes, sir." She stood up and followed Hank into his office.

"Now, tell me what's wrong with the chair, desk, and couch Lieutenant."

"Nothing, sir."

"Then tell me why I need new ones when there's nothing wrong with these ones?"

"Well, sir, when General O'Neill was here and whenever Colonel... General Carter came to see him... It was personal, not professional business, sir."

"Lieutenant, what are you talking about?"

"Well, sir, I heard that General Carter is pregnant, sir, and well, sir, the only time General Carter is able to spend an hour with General O'Neill is in here, sir."

Hank looked at the Lieutenant and thought about what she said. He remembered Carolyn's report about Sam being pregnant and how far along she was. Then he did his own calculations and he turned to the Lieutenant.

"Your telling me that Jack and General Carter... in here... this office?"

"Yes, sir. Even General Maynard knows about it, sir."

"How so?"

"He came into the office to talk to General O'Neill when he could ... also hear what was going on behind the door, sir."

Hank raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Then he looked around his office and back to the Lieutenant. "Get me that form Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Then she walked out of his office.

Hank smiled. "Jack you are one lucky son of a gun." Then he walked over to his desk, picked up the phone, and pressed a number.

"Carter."

"General Carter, next time you see Jack, tell him not in the office. There is a private, sound proof, bedroom right next door."

"General, Jack's here. I'll put him on, sir."

Hank heard noises.

"Hank, what's up."

"As I was saying to your wife, Jack, there is a private, sound proof, bedroom next door to this office."

"Really? I didn't know that. How did you know?"

"Remember, Jack, I used to work here before transferring to the SGC," Hank said grinning just as the Lieutenant returned with the file.

She passed it to him before he walked out of his office.

"Let me guess, Lieutenant Turner told you?"

"No, just hints, Jack. Your lucky General Maynard didn't walk in on you two." He heard Jack groan.

"She told you?"

"Not in so many words. Now, I have to get a new desk, chair, and couch... Anything else I should replace, Jack?"

"No. Damn, I should have ordered the new door. No need to now."

"I hope you and General Carter weren't..."

"No, I came in here to let her know that I'm going to Washington to see the President and tell the IOA about my plans."

"OK. When you get a chance, drop by."

"Oh, I will Hank. I will. Got to go. Got a plane to catch." Then they hung up.

Hank looked at the forms and signed them. Then he looked at the chair and shook his head before sitting down and picking up his messages.

Later that afternoon, Jack stopped by his old office to talk to Hank about his plans. He told him about what happened at the meetings with the President and the IOA before returning to Colorado Springs.

Over the next three weeks, Jack managed to get everything he needed to take through the gate. When he left, he took both the Daedalus and the Hammond with him. He kissed Sam on the eighteenth before he was beamed up onto the ship. Sam kept busy over the next few days.

On the twenty-fourth, Sam was halfway through the last briefing when there was a bright light. When it was gone, she smiled when she saw who it was.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back, Jack. You know the drill."

Jack groaned. "Do I have to?"

Sam folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd better."

"Yes. We will talk in an hour."

"OK." He walked passed Sam. Then he stopped, bent over, and gave her a kiss before he quickly walked out of the room. Sam returned to the briefing for the next half hour. Then she returned to her office and saw Jack sitting at her desk typing on his laptop.

"Hey. How did it go?"

Jack looked up and smiled. Then he noticed the small bump.

"Good. Came back with vegetables and another two ZPMs."

"That's great news. When are you going home?"

"I thought I'd wait for you. Why?"

"Well, can you go to the airport and pick up Mark and the family?"

"Sam, today is..."

"The twenty-fourth. Mark's plane lands in an hour and a half."

"Crap... My truck is at home."

"Take mine. I'll get an airman to drop me off at home."

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yes, Jack."

"OK" He saved his work on his laptop and closed it. He stood up and picked it up. Then he walked around the desk to give Sam a kiss.

"What about food?"

"Already taken care of and they all get the same rooms as last time."

"OK. See you when you get home then." He gave her a kiss before walking out of the room.

When Jack left the mountain, it was snowing. So, he took his time to head into town. He went to the mall to do his Christmas shopping which didn't take too long. When finished, he headed to the airport to pick up Mark and his family. When he got to the airport, he managed to park Sam's truck close to the exit. By that time it stopped snowing.

He got out and headed into the terminal and over toward the signs letting people know what times the planes landed. When he saw what time Mark's plane landed and looked at his watch, he still had a few minutes to spare, so he went to the Mens room to relieve himself and wash his hands before walking out the exit to watch the planes landing and taking off.

He heard that Mark's plane had just landed, so he watched from where he was until he could see Mark and his family. Jack walked over to the where the other people were waiting. When he saw Mark, he noticed he was looking around until he saw Jack and gave him a wave. So, Jack waved back at him. Mark and his family managed to reach Jack.

"Jack."

"Mark."

They shook hands.

"Merry Christmas, Jane."

"You, too, Jack."

They hugged. Then Jack greeted both of the kids.

"Shall we go and get your bags and head home?"

"Sure, where's Sam?"

"At work. She will be home tonight."

"OK. So, how was your trip anyway?"

"Good. I met heaps of people and had heaps of fun, but it always good to be home."

"I bet it is. Do you know if Sam's got everything for tomorrow?"

"She said she does. I haven't been home, so I don't know what she's done to the place while I was away."

"Knowing Sam, she most likely rearranged the house."

"Who knows with her."

They got their bags and walked to the exit while talking.

Half an hour later, Jack drove down the driveway.

"Well, the house looks the same," Mark said.

"It does, but there are lights around the house. I hope Sam got someone else to put them up."

"Well, you will have to ask her."

"I will tonight."

Once the truck was in the garage, they all got out and got their bags before walking into the house.

"Sam said you guys have the same rooms as last time."

"OK. Come on kids."

"I'll go and make us hot drinks."

"Sounds good to me," Jane said before following her family.

Jack walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw a plate with Christmas cookies on them and a note. 'Jack, share these with Mark and the family. Enjoy. Love, Sam.' Jack noticed different shaped cookies. So, he went to put the kettle on and made everyone a hot drink. He was just pouring the drinks when the family showed up.

"Sam's been baking," Mark said.

"Yeah. Help yourselves." He passed them all a drink as they helped themselves to the cookies.

They talked while enjoying them. Then afterwards the family walked down to the games room. Jack walked back to the garage and he got his bag and the presents out. Then he walked back inside and into the family room.

He was shocked when he saw the room full of decorations with a Christmas tree in the corner where he and Sam had spoken about putting it before he left for his mission. He noticed Christmas stockings hanging on the mantle. So, he walked over to the tree and he put the presents under it.

Then he walked out and into the living room where he saw the same thing. So, he walked up the stairs then down and into their bedroom. He sorted out his bag. When done, he walked to the window to find that it started snowing again.

He could see the Christmas lights and recognized them as the new ones that he and Sam bought together a few days before he left. Jack then walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where he started getting dinner ready. Cassie showed up an hour later. She and Jack talked before they walked down to the games room.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Later that night an airman dropped Sam off at home. "Thank you, airman and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, General." Then he drove back to the base.

Sam walked up to the front door, opened it, and walked inside closing the door behind her. She took her jacket and boots off before walking into the house looking around and listening. She could hear the family in the games room.

So, she walked down to the games room and stopped in the doorway. She watched as Jack and Mark played a game of pool. Jane was watching them play while the kids and Cassie were playing on one of the play stations. Jack looked up and smiled when he saw who was in the doorway.

"You're late."

Everyone turned to Jack and then to the doorway to see Sam standing there.

"Well, you know what it's like Jack."

She walked in and over to Mark and Jane. She gave them both a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mark. Jane."

"You, too Sam. You look tired."

"I am. It's been a long day."

"Now that you are home, I'll go and serve dinner. Here, your brother kicked my ass in pool. Now go and kick his." Jack passed Sam the pool stick as he gave her a kiss before walking out of the room. Sam turned to Mark and raised an eyebrow.

"I won three games in a row."

Sam chuckled. "No wonder he wanted me to kick your ass, Mark. Shall we?"

"Sure."

They talked and laughed until the game was over. By that time, dinner was ready, so they all walked down to the dining room where they sat down and enjoyed a relaxing evening.

Later that night, when Jack and Sam were walking to their room, Sam stopped at a door.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam looked at Jack. "Nothing. There's something I want to show you." She then opened the door and turned the lights on before walking in. Jack followed. Jack noticed that the walls were painted pale yellow with Care Bears on them. Then he looked up to see yellow-green stars on the ceiling and on the walls.

"Sam, are they glow in the dark?"

"Yep." Sam closed the door and turned off the lights.

Jack blinked a couple of times. "Wow, they look great."

"You like?"

"Yeah."

Sam turned the lights back on again. Then he noticed a bassinet and a crib that needed to be put together. He also noticed other baby things that needed to be put together.

"You've been busy."

"I know, but at least you won't get bored while at home."

"So, what's the theme?"

"Care Bears," Sam said smiling.

"Well, that's for a girl. What if it's a boy?"

"Jack, there are blue Care Bears. Look at these." Sam pointed at the wall.

Jack looked at them. "Oh."

"Come on. Let's go to bed. I need some help getting to sleep."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack." She walked to the door and opened it. "Are you coming?" She asked as she walked out the door.

Jack smiled and followed her to their room.

An hour later, Jack was spooning Sam from behind. He knew he'd tired her out and at the same time he tired himself out, but at least he was happy and at home with Sam.

The next day, Daniel and Vala showed up for Christmas. Teal'c was spending it off world with his family and Cam was spending it with his family.

They all opened their presents and enjoyed their lunch and day together. Sam had the next three days off so she could spend it with Mark and the family. Colonel Dixon and Colonel Johnson were taking shifts looking after the base for Sam.

When Sam did returned to work, there had been no problems while she had been away.

A month later, Sam went to her old lab since she remembered one of the scientists had asked for her help with a device just before Christmas. Sam spent hours working on the device. The phone rang and she walked over to answer it.

"Carter."

"Don't tell me you're playing with a new doohickey."

Sam giggled.

"You know me all to well, Jack. Just before Christmas, Dr. Lee asked for my help and so..."

"You couldn't help yourself."

Sam smiled.

"Yeah, and since I'm up to date on reports and memos, I had time to kill. Why are you calling anyways?"

"Sam, do you know what time it is?"

Sam looked at her watch and was shocked to see that it was almost eight o'clock. "Holy Hannah! I didn't realize the time."

Jack chuckled. "Well, when are you coming home?"

"I'm coming home now."

"See you when you get here and drive carefully."

"Will do." Then she hung up. Sam quickly put everything away before leaving to get changed. When she was waiting at the elevators she heard...,

"General, I thought you would be home ages ago."

Sam turned and smiled at Colonel Dixon.

"I got caught up in my old lab."

Dixon chuckled.

"Let me guess, a device you found very interesting and you wanted to take a look at it."

"Close enough. Dr. Lee asked for my help last year and since I had time... Jack called didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. Well, at least he's understanding and knows what you are like."

"That's true." The the doors opened. Sam stepped into the elevator and turned around to push the button.

"Goodnight, Colonel."

"General, be careful. The snow was coming down hard when I arrived."

"Thanks." Then the doors closed.

When Sam left the mountain, it was still snowing hard, so she took her time driving home. When she was close to home, she noticed flashing lights up ahead. She slowed down and then stopped when a cop stopped her. She rolled down the window a bit.

"What's going on, officer?"

"There's been an accident, ma'am. You will have to turn back. Sorry."

"Where's the accident, officer?"

"Around the corner on the bridge, ma'am."

"That's OK, officer. I live just before the bridge."

"The two story house that's among the trees that's on the left about one hundred meters from the bridge?"

"Yes, that's the house."

"How do I know that your not a reporter?" Sam got her wallet out and showed the officer her ID.

He was shocked.

"General Carter. I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were."

"That's OK."

"On the letter box it's got Carter-O'Neill?"

"Jack is my husband. Jack O'Neill."

"Jack O'Neill... Wait a minute...Colonel Jack?"

"Let me guess, you went to school here?"

"Denver... My younger brother went to school with his son..."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah. It's a shame about what happened to Charlie."

"I know. He's been given a second chance." Sam patted her bump.

"Really! Well, congratulations, General. How far along are you?"

"Just over six months."

"OK. I'll let you through."

"Thanks, officer. I hope no one was injured in the accident."

"There was, but only minor injuries. Black ice."

"I know. I encountered some on my way home."

"OK. Have a good night, General."

"You, too, officer."

Then he stood up and yelled out, "let her through."

"Why, the accident hasn't been cleared," another officer yelled out as he walked over to Sam's car.

"She lives just up the road at the Carter-O'Neill house."

"How do you know she's not one of those damn reporters?"

Then he turned to Sam. "You better turn around, ma'am."

"I said she can go through. Otherwise you can deal with her husband."

"What is that supposed to mean, Brad?"

Then there was a knock on the window. Both officers turned and raise their flash lights to see Sam's ID.

"Oh, shit! A general."

"Yes and you remember Colonel Jack?"

"Yes. Air force."

"Her husband."

"The house that's up the road?"

"Yes."

Then they heard Sam's cell phone ring. "Carter... Sorry, Jack. I've been held up... No, I'm close to home. The police closed the roads... Yes, that accident... They haven't... OK. I'll tell them... Grumpy... OK. See you soon." Then she hung up and rolled down the window a bit.

"Jack is on his way."

"That's not good," Brad said.

"If you let me through now, I can stop him before he gets here."

"But you out rank him. He retired a colonel."

"General. Jack retired a general... four star general. He's been trying for three and a half months."

"You'd better let her through."

Then the officer walked back to the barriers and talked to another cop. Sam could tell that the cop was not happy and from the looks of their faces they were arguing.

"Who is your friend talking to?" Sam asked.

"Sargent Smith. He's in charge...Oh, boy." They saw the sergeant walking over to them.

"Ma'am, I'm not letting you through. I'm sorry. You will have to turn around."

"Sergeant, she just lives up the road."

"I don't care. She need to turn around and go back where she came from."

"Oh shit," Brad said.

When he saw the light of a truck show up, the sergeant turned to see a truck stop at the barriers. The guy got out and walked up to an officer. Then Jack walked passed the barriers and walked up to them.

"General, what mood do you think your husband is in?"

"Not a happy one."

"Sergeant Smith?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Jack O'Neill. Why won't you let my wife through. We just live up the road and yes, I know about the accident that's on the bridge."

"Rules are rules, Mr. O'Neill."

"Rules are made to be broken and bent sergeant. Who is your captain, sergeant?"

"Captain Phillips."

"What? That old war horse's still on the force?"

"Yes, he is. How do you know him, General?" Brad asked.

"For one, I'm retired. So, it's Jack and second we used to be in black ops together in the eighties until he broke his leg in three places." Then he got his phone out. "I thought he retired." Jack looked through his list of numbers and made a call.

"Hey, Andy. It's Jack... Good. Hey, you don't happen to have slim Jim Phillips number do ya?... Yeah, that would be great."

Sam passed Jack a pen and paper. Jack wrote down the number.

"Thanks, Andy... Yeah, I'll ask him... OK. See you Friday." Then he hung up.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Just tired."

"Don't worry. You will be home soon." Jack dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Jim Phillips there? "

"Speaking, who is this?"

"Jack O'Neill, Slim Jim." Jack waited.

"Jack, well I'll be damned! How are you? Still in the air force?"

"Retired. I called because I need a favor."

"What favor?"

"You know the accident on the bridge on..."

"Yeah, I know the one."

"Well, I live not far from it. The thing is you've got Sergeant Smith who looks like he has eaten to many donuts here. He won't let my wife through. Since we live up the road, any chance of you talking to your sergeant?"

"Jack, there's nothing out that way but a house that's up for sale."

"That house is mine. I bought it a few weeks ago."

"Gee, you must get a lot for a retired general's pay."

"That, and my wife's wages come in handie. I'm worried about my wife. She's here at the barrier and your sergeant won't let her through."

"Your wife doesn't happen to be a Colonel Carter?"

"General Carter, now."

"General, now. I would like to meet this women of your's who has to put up with an old war horse like you after all these years," he said laughing.

"Hey, talk about the pot calling the kettle black!"

"True. So, why are you worried about her. She's a general. I'm sure she can take care of herself or does she need you to look after her... If you know what I mean."

"Funny. Sam is six months pregnant. That is why I'm worried."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"OK. Let me see what I can do to let your wife through... Hey, what is she like? You know..."

"Slim Jim. If Sam heard what you just said, she would kick your ass all the way to Washington and back again."

"Jack, I've still got the moves."

"Yeah, well, so has Sam and she's pinned me a number of times. She's level five."

"Shit! You're joking?"

"Nope. A couple of years ago, she knocked a couple of jar-heads on their asses and she was drunk. So, think what she would have done if she wasn't drunk."

"Sounds like your wife is a lethal weapon."

"She can be. Trust me. So, doing anything this Friday night?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Come around for poker night with Andy and some old mates from our old black ops days."

"Sounds good. Will the missus be there?" Jack smirked.

"Oh, yeah. She'll join in," he said in a tone.

"Jack, what aren't you telling me?"

"Wait until Friday... I want to get Sam home before she freezes to death."

"OK, see you on Friday."

"Seven o'clock and don't eat any Mexican for twenty-four hours beforehand. I know what you are like."

Jim laughed. "OK. See you then, Jack." Then they hung up.

"Jim's going to take care of everything, Sam."

"Thanks, Jack and you'd better tell me what your old friend said about me when we get home."

"Sure." Then the sergeant's phone rang.

"That would be Jim." They looked at the sergeant.

"Yes, captain... but... Yes, captain... I will." Then he hung up and turned to Jack and Sam. "You can go through, General Carter."

"Thank you, sergeant... See you at home, Jack."

"OK, Sam." Jack walked back to his truck. He turned it around and headed back home.

The officers let Sam through the barriers. Then they closed it again. A few minutes later, Sam walk into the warm house. When she walked into the kitchen, Jack put Sam's plate on the breakfast bar.

"Here you go, Sam."

"Thanks, Jack." Sam sat down and started eating while Jack made her a cup of hot chocolate.

"So, care to tell me about the call?"

"Oh, let's just say Jim's got a dirty mind. Sounds like he hasn't change... much."

"Dirty mind, as in...?"

"He wanted to know what you are like in bed."

Sam shook her head. "...and what you said to him about no Mexican food?"

Jack laughed. "It give him gas."

"Really? Bad as me?"

"No, let's just say, if we had termites, he would kill them."

"That bad?"

"Yeah." Jack put Sam's drink on the counter next to her plate.

"So, he's coming Friday night?"

"Yep."

"Tell me about him, Jack."

"Why?"

"Ammo Jack, Ammo."

Jack smiled. "Sure." Jack told Sam about Jim and what he was like in their black ops days. He told her everything he could remember including about Mexican food.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

On Friday night, Sam arrived home with Chinese food for dinner. When she walked into the kitchen, Jack was there putting the beer bottles in the fridge.

"Hey."

He looked up and over to the voice and smiled.

"Hey. How was your day?" He finished putting the bottles in the fridge and closed the door just as Sam put the bags on the breakfast bar and took the containers out.

"Good. How was yours?"

He walked over and gave her a kiss. "Good. It's been busy... Mmm, smells good."

"Well, I was in the mood for some."

"OK. Drink?"

"Thanks."

Jack went and made them both a hot drink while they talked.

"SG4 returned from PYX-374 this afternoon. They found an old building with writing on the wall."

"Oh, let me guess, Daniel wants to go there."

"Yes. The writings are in Ancient."

"What? More of their stuff?"

"Yes, from what Daniel told me, it's like the one on Mayborne's planet."

Jack turned to Sam. "You mean, like warnings about the future?"

"Yes... Daniel said he wants to see you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"From what he's translated, it has to do with... us."

Jack made the drinks and walked over to the breakfast bar. "Us. What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I was in Daniel's lab when he got the video and photos. He looked at the first photo and said to me that he wanted to see you tomorrow. I asked 'why?' He showed me the photo and pointed to our names which were in English."

"OK. Who knows, maybe it's another time ship?"

"I don't know, Jack."

"OK. Let's not talk about it now... We've got to think of tonight's game."

Sam smiled. "Oh, yeah. Tonight is going to be very interesting."

"True."

Half an hour later, all of the guys showed up. When Jim knocked on the door, Sam answered it.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Jim looked Sam up and down. "Ah, is Jack home? I'm Jim Phillips."

Sam smiled. "Captain Phillips, come on in. I'm Sam." They shook hands.

"So, you're the one who married the old war horse." Jim walked in and Sam closed the door as she laughed.

"Don't let Jack hear you say that and he's not old."

"Sure." He took his boots and jacket off.

"So, how long have you known Jack?"

"Fourteen years. He was my CO when we first met. He was a colonel and I was a captain back then."

"Yeah, she challenged me to an arm wrestling match and mentioned reproductive organs on the inside and not the outside," Jack said as he walked into the foyer.

"Jack, you've gone gray."

"Slim Jim, what happened to you?" They shook hands as Jack patted his expanding stomach.

"To much desk work. Sam was telling me about how you two met."

"Yeah, when I met her, she had one hell of a chip on her shoulder and she stood up to me and my men back then."

"Sounds like she's one hell of a fireball."

"Oh, yeah. Come on through."

"Jack, you didn't tell him that you liked women but hated scientists?"

"Scientist?" Jim was confused.

"Astrophysicists."

"Ah, let me guess. Jack doesn't understand what you are talking about?"

"Yep. He calls it techno babble."

"She talked for hours."

Sam slapped his arm as Jim laughed.

"Jack, when are you due for your next physical?"

Jack groaned as Sam smiled.

"Let me guess, needles?"

"Yep."

"Sounds like he hasn't changed... that much."

They walked into the living room.

"He has. Trust me, Jim." Sam gave him a wink.

"Oh, now that everyone's here, shall we get started?" They all sat down around the table just as the game began.

They talked and laughed over the next three hours. In the end, it was between Jim and Sam. All the chips were in the middle.

"Show me what you've got," Sam said.

"Flush," Jim said as he laid his clubs hand on the table. Then he sat back with a grin on his face.

Sam looked at him, showing no expressions.

"Well, I win." Then he leaned forward to move all the chips towards him.

"Not so fast, Jim." Then she laid her hand down. "Royal flush." Then she smiled.

Jim groaned as the others laughed.

"She's got you whipped, Jim."

"Damn. I thought I had her. You're good, Sam. You're good. You showed no expressions at all. Jack taught you that?"

"I did learn from the best."

Jim shook his head. "Jack, you've got one hell of a poker player here."

"...and wife."

They all stood up. "Well, I'm off for home. It's good to catch up with you guys and it's nice to meet you, Sam."

"You, too, Jim. If you all will excuse me, I'm off to bed."

"Night, Sam," they all said as they watched Sam walk out of the room.

"Jack, Sam's name and face rings a bell. I've seen her before but can't remember where," Jim said.

"Do you know Pete Shanahan?"

"Yeah, he was stationed here for six months before transferring back to Denver. Why?"

"Sam was engaged to him."

Jim thought about it. Then he looked at Jack in shock.

"No wonder I didn't recognize her. She had short blond hair back then."

"Yep. She died it for an undercover mission and I told her that I liked it. So, now you know."

"OK."

Jack walked the guys to the door.

"See you guys next month."

"Next month?" Jim asked.

"Yep. Last Friday of every month we have this poker night."

"OK."

"You're more than welcome to join us if you like."

"Same time?"

"Yep."

"OK. I'll try to make it then. Night, Jack."

"Night, Jim." Jack watched Jim walk to his wagon before closing and locking the door.

Then he walked back into the living room where he packed everything up before going to bed. A few minutes later, Jack climbed into bed and turned off the lights. Then he rolled over and snuggled up to Sam's back. She turned over and opened her eyes.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"When don't you stop thinking?"

"Funny. I was thinking about the Odyssey's crew. They should have reached the plant by now."

"Really? I didn't realize it has been over three months."

"It has." Then she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Night, Jack."

"Night, Sam." Then they rolled over until Jack was spooning Sam.

On the Odyssey, the ship came out of hyperspace with the two Ori ships behind them.

"Dr. Rush, is this the planet?" Colonel Ronson asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Alright. Good luck finding them."

"Thanks."

Then Dr. Rush walked out of the room and down to the jumpers. When he got there and was on the jumper, the doors closed. Then the five jumpers left Odyssey and started heading down to the planet.

On the planet the scientist were swimming since the weather was hot. They were enjoying the cool water while talking and laughing. One of the devices that they had set up to let them know if any ships showed up started making alarming noises. So, the closest scientist got out of the water and walked over to the device. He looked at it. Then he looked at everyone.

"We've got five small ships heading this way."  
They all got out and headed to their hide outs and waited until they saw the ships.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," one of them said as he walked out of his hide out.

"What are you doing?" One of the other scientist asked as he watched what was happening.

Everyone watched the five ships land. One door opened and a person walked off the ship. Everyone was shocked.

"Dr. Rush!"

Rush smiled. "Yes, it's me. How is everyone?"

"We are fine. What happened? Are they from Atlantis?"

"Yes. Everyone is home. The Odyssey is in orbit waiting for us. So, shall we get going?"

The scientist turned to everyone still in hiding. "The Odyssey is here to take us home."

Then everyone started coming out of their hiding spots just as the Atlantis crew walked off the jumpers. Everyone smiled and gave the Atlantis crew hugs.

"Come on. Let's get you all home."

"How did you manage to get home?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Then they all got there things and put them on the shuttle with one of the scientist at the helm and Dr. Rush next to him.

"There is no way that this ship can make it out of here."

"It will. One of the jumpers is going to help push this old shuttle."

"OK."

Then the ship lifted off.

Dr. Rush was talking to one of the jumpers. "We're going to need that push now," he said over the radio.

"Copy that. I'm right behind you."

Then they heard a clunk noise. They noticed the speed was picking up as they headed out into space. They noticed four other jumpers next to them, two on each side. Once they were out in space, they headed to the Odyssey.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes... What are those two Ori ships doing here?"

"You will find out on the way home," Rush said.

"The only way is..." Then he turned to Rush.

"By super gate. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes. It took us over three months to get here. Now we can go home."

"Sounds good to me."

Then there was a beep, so Rush brought the screen up.

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"Major."

"Yes, Dr. Rush."

"Contact the Odyssey. We've got an unidentified alien ship heading our way."

"I've got it on screen. Colonel Ronson also picked it up."

"What's our ETA?"

"Five minutes."

"We're not going to make it."

"We will," Rush said.

They watched the alien ship head toward the Odyssey. When it was close enough, it started firing upon the ship, hitting the shield. Then they watched the two Ori ships move until they were on each side of the Odyssey. They fired their weapon on the alien ship, so the alien ship returned fire. Four blasts later, the alien ship blew up.

"Major, get us on the Odyssey, now! There are more of those ships heading our way."

"Copy that."

A couple of minutes later, all six of the ships were on board the Odyssey.

Then, they heard the hyper-drive activate and they jumped into hyperspace. They all got off the jumpers and shuttle and started smiling and hugging the Odyssey crew.

Then Colonel Ronson walked in. "Welcome aboard the Odyssey."

"Are we really going home, Colonel?"

"Yes, we are. It will take thirteen and a half weeks to reach Earth."

"How's that possible when we are billions of light years from Earth?"

"There is a super gate in this galaxy," Rush said.

"The two Ori ships... I don't understand. I thought that SG1 took care of them?"

"There are more priors, but they have been taken care of. The crew here will show you to your quarters."

"Thank you, Colonel." Then they all walked out of the cargo bay.

The Colonel knew things would be tough going for the next three months as long as they don't run out of air. If they do, at least they know of a couple of planets where the the ship can go down to the planet and refill their oxygen tanks in minutes. All he needs to do is get back home so the crew can see their families and friends.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Back on Earth, Jack was leaving with the Hammond to go to another galaxy after he heard from two SG teams that there were five priors there trying to change people's ways. Jack gave Sam a kiss goodbye and put his hands on her stomach since she was six and a half months along. Then he bent over and spoke to the baby. "Hey kid, don't give mum a hard time while I'm away. I love you." Then he stood up and spoke to Sam. "Look after yourself, Sam."

"I will. Remember you're meeting Daniel and SG4 in five days on PYX 374."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too and be careful."

"I will." Then he gave Sam one more kiss before he was beamed out of her office.

"Look after him, Reynolds." Then she returned to work.

When Jack appeared on the bridge, he turned to see Colonel Reynolds stand up.

"Welcome aboard the Hammond, Jack."

"Thanks. I'm ready when you are."

"Take us out and plot a course to the super gate."

"Yes, sir."

Jack turned to see Earth for a few seconds. Then the ship turned around and jumped into hyperspace.

"How's General Carter, Jack?"

Jack turned around. "She's getting bigger everyday."

"Do you know what you are having?"

"It's going to be a surprise."

"OK. Lieutenant, show Jack to his quarters."

"Yes, sir."

"It's going to be an interesting few days."

"Yes, it is."

Jack walked out of the room next to the lieutenant.

"So, Lieutenant, are you enjoying yourself on the ship?"

"Yes, sir. I've only been here for three months."

"OK and don't call me, sir."

"Yes... Jack."

"That's much better."

Reynolds smiled. Then he sat back down in his chair. He turned to the captain. "Is there something wrong, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. Who is he? He's wearing civilian clothing, sir."

"Who? Jack."

"Yes, sir. Does he know about the SGC, the Ori, and what we are up against?"

Reynolds looked at the captain.

"You're new here."

"Yes, sir. I got full clearance three months ago, sir."

"OK. Have you read anything about what we do,... the SGC?"

"Yes, sir."

"SG1. The old SG1?"

"Bits and pieces, sir. Why?"

"What do you think of the them?"

"Crazy team. I mean, a colonel who is nuts, a major who never leaves the mountain, a doctor who talks about the dead and a jaffa. They sound like a strange team to me, sir."

"Well, that strange team has risked there own lives to save others. Don't you forget that, Captain."

"Yes, sir, but why haven't they been court martialed for breaking the rules. From what I've heard, they broke a number of them."

"We did it to save lives, Captain," Jack said in general tone.

Both Reynolds and the captain jumped. Then they turned around to see Jack standing behind them.

"Captain Thompson, the nut colonel you've been talking about, is retired four star General Jack O'Neill."

"Captain."

"Sir."

"Don't call him that," Reynolds said to the captain. Then he turned to Jack. "Gee, Jack, you could have given me some warning. I forget that you are always light on your feet."

"Somethings never change. You should know that by now. How many times has SG1 saved your sorry ass?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Five times."

"I thought it was six?"

"No, it was five. Six is how many times your team saved SG 13's lives."

Jack thought about it. "I'll have to ask Teal'c about that one." Then Jack turned to the pale looking captain. "Now you know who I am. The reason why my team got away with so much is because we risked our lives to save others, including Earth... three... no four times. Don't you forget that"

"Yes... Jack."

"Good. Now," he turned to Reynolds, "what's this I hear about no cake on the ship?"

Reynolds smiled. "Your wife's orders, Jack."

Jack groaned.

"But she did ask to leave a box in your quarters."

Jack smiled. "Did she say what was in it?"

"It's for your eyes only."

"OK. Thanks and I'll try to make a noise when I show up next time."

Reynolds smiled. "You do that."

Jack turned and walked away whistling the Simpson's tune.

Reynolds smiled and shook his head. Then he turned to the captain.

"Now you know who Jack is and the major from his team, is his wife, General Samantha Carter."

"The CO of the SGC?"

"Yes, she's one hell of a smart woman and the one person you don't want to mess with... after Jack."

"Yes, sir. How long have you known Jack and the General, sir?"

"Ten years. Jack can change within seconds. He can be so unpredictable..."

"What do you mean change, sir?"

"One second he can be funny, loving, and caring. The next second, he can be angry and dangerous."

"What about General Carter, sir? I mean, with Jack's mood changes?"

"General Carter knows Jack well. She can read him like a book. She can tell what mood he's in as soon as she walks into a room without looking at him. If he is anger about something, she knows how to calm him down."

"I suppose working with someone for so long, you get to know them well."

"That's true."

Jack walked down to his quarters. He saw his name on the door. So, he opened it and walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed where the box was. He opened it and the first thing he saw was a photo from the latest ultrasound of their baby. The second thing was a photo of Sam wearing her maternity dress blues and the third was a photo of them. He remembered the photo was taken three days ago. It was Jack standing behind Sam with his head on her shoulder and both hands on her expanding stomach. They were both smiling for the camera.

Jack then sat down as he pulled out a tin and opened it. He smiled when he saw it had the muffins that Sam baked last night. They were blueberry and cranberry whole meal muffins.

He remembered that he told Sam about his cholesterol results. So, she started changing his eating habits and one of them was cake. He closed the lid and put the tin on the bed. Then he picked up a pillow case with a note attached to it. 'Jack, enjoy the muffins and when you think of me, smell the pillow case. Miss you... we miss you. Come home soon. Love, Sam and baby.'

Jack smelled the pillow case. He could smell Sam's body lotion and shampoo on it. He put everything away before standing up and walking out of his room.

When they came out of hyperspace, they were close to the super gate. Jack watched the wormhole being formed. Then he watched as they went through the gate. When they reached the other side, they were greeted by five Ori ships. A face appeared on the screen that recognized him.

"I'm pleased you have come. The prior is already on my planet. He is waiting for your ambassador, Jack."

"We will follow you."

Then the link was cut. The Hammond followed one of the Ori ships to a planet which was two hours away.

"We will take care of there priors and any others that they know about before returning to the gate," Jack said.

"I know you've got to meet up with SG4, Jack. Don't worry. We will make it."

"I hope so or Sam will kick your ass, Reynolds."

Reynolds chuckled. "Don't I know it."

Over the four days, eight priors looked into the box and saw the truth. Everyone on the planets were pleased that the threat was now gone. On the fifth day, the Hammond flew back to the super gate after dropping off supplies at the base camps where the two teams were set up. There was a swap of teams. Two teams that were on the Hammond were replacing the two teams who had been on the planet for over a month.

When they reached the super gate, they dialed the gate and went through it. Once on the other side, they jumped into hyperspace heading to PYX 374. Five hours later, the ship dropped out of hyperspace and then it stopped when they were close to the planet.

"Well, this is my stop. Are you heading back to Earth?" Jack asked Reynolds.

"Yes and I'll let the General know that you are still alive."

Jack smiled. "Thanks. Beam me down to SG4's camp."

Jack picked up his backpack since he changed into his BDUs not long after he was beamed up to the Hammond.

"Have fun, Jack."

Jack smiled. "With space monkey down there, I always have fun. See you back on Earth."

"Sure thing, Jack. Beam him down, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

Then there was a bright light and Jack was gone.

"Let's head home."

"Yes, sir." Then the Hammond turned around and jump into hyperspace.

When Jack appeared, he stood in front of a captain who had his gun pointing at Jack. As soon as he saw who it was, he lowered it and smiled. "Welcome, Jack."

"Thanks, Captain. Where's the welcome party?" He put his backpack down on the ground and leaned it against a log.

"Lieutenant Brown is with Dr. Jackson. Colonel Dixon and Lieutenant Adams have gone to collect fire wood."

"OK. Which way is Daniel?"

"That way, sir." He pointed.

"Thanks. Let the Colonel know that I'm here, will ya?"

"Yes, Jack."

Jack turned and walked in the direction the Captain indicated Daniel was.

When he reached the spot, Jack could see Daniel in a strange looking building. He could see the Lieutenant sitting down leaning against the building with his eyes closed and his hat pulled over his head. His gun was on the ground next to him. So, Jack quickly and quietly walked over to the sleeping lieutenant, bent over, and picked up his gun. Then he stepped back and using his general tone, he barked, "Lieutenant, on you feet!"

The Lieutenant quickly woke up and went to grab his gun. When he noticed it was missing he heard a click. He turned to see the gun in his face and he looked up to see who was holding it. He went as white as a sheet.

"I said, Lieutenant, on your feet. Now, get up."

The Lieutenant quickly stood up.

"Now, explain to me why you were sleeping and not on guard."

"Who are you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Who's the one with your weapon?"

"Jack, you made it... Ah, is everything OK?" Daniel looked between the two men.

"You know, Daniel, if this planet wasn't uninhabited you would have either been captured or you'd be dead by now."

"Why's that, Jack?"

"I caught the Lieutenant here, sleeping on the job."

Daniel turned to the Lieutenant.

"Is that true, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir... Do you know this man, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yeah, I do. Lieutenant Brown, meet Jack O'Neill."

The Lieutenant's eyes widened. "You're THE Jack O'Neill, from SG1?"

"Yes, that's me." Jack put the safety on and passed the gun back to the Lieutenant.

"Now, when we return to camp and to Earth you've got a lot of explaining to do and Lieutenant, you'd better pray that Sam is in a good mood."

"General Carter?"

"Yes. If she's in a bad mood..."

"She will kick your ass," Daniel said.

"That's right. Now, Daniel, what is it that you found and wanted me to see here."

"This way, Jack."

Jack followed Daniel back into the building. Daniel showed him where the writing was.

"Daniel, short story, please."

"Sorry, Jack. It basically says second chance for you and Sam."

"What do you mean, 'second chance,' Daniel?"

"From what I was able to translate, you and Sam have to step into the circle here at the same time."

"OK and then what?"

"I'm not sure, but it says 'fifteen years.'"

"Fifteen years?"

"Yes, and this over here..." Daniel walked over to the wall and pointed to the picture. "It's an eclipse and from my calculations, there's going to one in two hours. It happens once every one hundred and fifty years."

"You want Sam to come here and you want us to stand in the circle?"

"Yes, before the eclipse starts."

"Why us?"

"I have no idea, Jack. The only thing I can think of is that it has something to do with the Ancient gene."

"OK."

"So... yes, then?"

"I'll talk to Sam."

"OK. I'll come with you."

They walked out of the building. Then they walked to the gate a hundred meters away.

"How did it go with the priors?"

"We got them all, but they sure scared the people on the planets."

"And now?"

"They are happy. They even through some parties while we were there."

"Were there any...?"

"Yes, Daniel and they said you are welcome there to learn and to teach."

"Thanks, Jack."

They reached the star gate and Jack said, "Daniel, dial Earth."

When the wormhole formed, he pushed the GDO code through. Once it got the green light, they walked over to the MALP.

"Jack."

"Hey, Sam. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. Daniel wants you here, Sam."

"Why?"

"Sam, I was telling Jack about the translations..."

"What Danny boy here is trying to say is that there is an eclipse happening in under two hours. He wants you and me to stand in some Ancient circle before the eclipse starts. He said something about fifteen years."

"Daniel, any idea what it means?"

"Sorry, Sam, but the eclipse only happens once every hundred and fifty years."

"You said the other day that our names were on the wall. Any idea who wrote it or when?"

"Sorry, Sam."

"Jack, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Sam. Daniel does want you here so he can use us as guinea pigs."

"Hey, I'm here you know." Daniel shook Jack's arm.

"Sam, there is a device that is from the Ancients. Perhaps you would like to look at it at least."

"Daniel, I've got a base to run, remember?"

"I know, but please."

Sam let out her breath. "I'll see what I can do. Carter out."

Then the gate shut down. Jack turned to a smiling Daniel.

"You set Sam up."

"Well Jack, we both know what she's like."

"Great. Now, she will spend hours with this Ancient doohickey."

"Hey, at least you're here to make sure she doesn't over do herself."

"True. So, what else have you found?"They sat on the steps while they talked.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

An hour later, the gate started spinning and a wormhole was formed. Jack and Daniel hid behind some big boulders and waited. They noticed five people walk through the gate. Then it shut down.

Jack and Daniel walked out of their hiding spots. "Sam, what is SG3 doing here?"

"General Landry's idea and 'hello' to you, too, Jack." They hugged and kissed.

"So, who's looking after the base?"

"Cam is."

"OK. Shall we?"

They walked together side by side as they talked until they reached the building.

Daniel, Sam, and Jack walked while Daniel told Sam about what he told Jack. Jack watched Sam as she opened up a bag, pulled out a device, and started walking around the room while listening to Daniel.

He knew it was just like old times but there was one member missing... Teal'c. He knew if Teal'c was with them also, it would be just like old times. He heard foot steps and turned to see Dixon walking in.

"Hi, Jack."

"Dixon."

"I heard you scared the shit out of Lieutenant Brown."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Yeah." Then he turned to Sam and Daniel. "Some things will never change."

"What? Sam and Daniel?"

"Yeah. It's just like old times."

"Yeah, but Teal'c is not here."

"True. So, how did it go with the priors?"

"They've all seen the light and the eight planets the Hammond visited all were having parties."

"I bet they were."

"Yeah. They even brought out their moonshine. That stuff was gut rot."

"Did you try some?"

"Oh, yeah. Strong but smooth. All Daniel would have needed was one mouthful and he would have been drunk."

Dixon laughed.

"How much did you have, Jack?"

"One goblet and I was so drunk one of the captain's had me beamed up into my quarters before I passed out."

"Does Sam know about it?"

"Nope. I knew what she would do when we get back."

"What's that."

"Tell doc about it and she would bring out her large needles."

"Well, that's what happens when you eat or drink something off world."

"Yeah. Don't remind me."

"I'm going to head back to camp."

"OK. Take SG3 with you."

"Sure. We will be back before the eclipse starts."

"OK."

Dixon turned and walked out of the building.

Jack watched Sam and Daniel talk. He could see how happy they both were when it came to Ancient devices and writings. When it was almost time, both SG4 and SG3 returned to the building.

"Are they still at it?" Dixon asked.

"Yep. Sam took a brake five minutes ago."

Daniel turned when he heard the foot steps and saw who walked in.

"Hi, guys. It's time."

"It is."

"OK. Jack, Sam."

They walked over and stood in the circle.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine."

"Colonel, it's starting," one of the lieutenants said from outside.

"Daniel, look up."

Everyone looked up when they saw the circle above Jack and Sam start to glow.

"Everyone stand back," Daniel said.

Then they saw the circle on the floor start to glow and the holes in the walls started to glow as well.

"I suggest that you all get out of here," Jack said.

"No, Jack."

"Daniel, we don't know what's going to happen. Turn all the recorders on and get out."

"Sam?"

"Colonel, take Daniel and get out of here. That's an order."

"Come on, Daniel." He went to grab Daniel.

"Wait the video." He ran around the room turning all the cameras on. Then he picked up Sam's laptop and went back to the others.

They looked at Jack and Sam before walking outside. Daniel quickly turned the laptop on and put it on a flat rock. He pushed a few keys and waited. Then it showed the video footage of what was going on in the room. All that he and the two teams could do was watch.

Inside the room they noticed the lights were getting brighter and then some sort of shield appeared and the room got darker.

"I wonder what's going to happen next, Sam?"

"I don't know, Jack." Then the lights got brighter and the lights from the walls were shining on them both.

When it was dark again, they knew that the moon had blocked out the sun. After that happened, there was a bright light in the circle where Jack and Sam were. Daniel couldn't see them for fifteen minutes. When the moon started moving away they noticed the bright light in the circle started fading until they could see both Jack and Sam. Daniel let out his breath knowing that they were OK.

When the eclipse was over and the lights were gone from inside the room, Daniel quickly ran into the room.

"Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah, except for almost being blinded."

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Yeah, nothing happened."

"OK, that's strange."

"Meaning?"

"Well it said fifteen years, but what?"

"Perhaps something happens in the next fifteen years?" Sam said.

"I don't know, Sam."

"So, now what?" Jack asked.

"We go home," Sam said.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll let you know if I find something more," Daniel said.

"OK, Daniel. Remember you've got another two days."

"I know, Sam."

"Come on, Jack. Let's go home."

They all walked out of the building and to the stargate. Daniel watched SG3, Sam, and Jack walk through the gate. Then it shut down.

"Daniel, any idea what will happen to Jack and the General?"

"No, I don't know. I'm going to head back to the building." Then he turned and walked back to the building.

When Jack, Sam, and SG3 returned to Earth, they all went to have their check-ups and something to eat and drink.

Five hours later, the Hammond was in Earth's orbit. They beamed everything down to the SGC before going to the underground hanger. The personnel were given a week off, since the last time they had time off was for the paint ball contest.

Two weeks later, it was a Friday night poker night. Everyone showed up for it. While playing poker, Jim looked at Jack, then to Sam, and back to Jack again, while one of the players was dealing.

"Jack, you look different."

"Different how?"

"Younger."

"I thought it was me. I noticed it in you, too, Sam," Andy said.

"Really? I still feel the same," Jack said.

"Same here. The only change I've noticed is here," she patted her stomach.

Jack smiled as he picked up his cards.

"So, how come you two have changed? What's your secret?" Jim asked.

"We're still the Same, Jim. Are you playing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Two." He put two cards on the table.

They played for the next three hours before leaving after Sam won again.

That night, while Sam was in the bathroom doing her nightly routine, she looked in the mirror and noticed the change. Before she went off world, she'd noticed wrinkles. Now, there were none and her skin looked younger also. Then she saw Jack walk into the bathroom looking at Sam in the mirror.

"Hey, are you OK?"

"Yeah. Jack, look at yourself in the mirror."

"Why?"

Sam turned to him. "Jack, you look like you did a year ago."

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Younger. I'm thinking that the device is making us look younger, but it's a slow changing process."

"Slow changing..."

"One month for every year."

Jack thought about it. "So, in fifteen months, we will be fifteen years younger?"

"That my best guess. I'll talk to Daniel about it in the morning."

"OK. Come on. Let's go to bed."

"OK."

Sam turned off the light and followed Jack to bed.

Once they were in bed, Jack snuggled up to Sam's back like he did every night.

The next morning, Sam walked down to Daniel's office. She walked in to see him taking a sip of his coffee. "Morning, Daniel."

He looked up. "Morning, Sam. How did poker go last night?"

"I won again."

"Gee, you should let someone else win for once."

"It's the way the cards fall."

"True. So, what can I do for you?"

"Have you finished translating everything from that device on PYX 374?"

"Ah, yeah, I did. Everything, but since part of the wall was damaged, it's hard to tell who wrote it, when they wrote it, and what 'fifteen years' meant. Why?"

"I think I know what it means, Daniel."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"A couple of Jack's friends noticed a change in both Jack and me. They said we looked younger."

Daniel looked at Sam and he noticed the change in her.

"Oh my... Sam, you and Jack should be tested."

"For what?"

"It's just a hunch. Can you call Jack and ask him to come in?"

"Ah, why?"

"Trust me. Oh and meet me in the infirmary." Then he ran out of the room.

Sam looked at door. Then she went over to the phone and called Jack.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, ah, can you come to the SGC?"

"When?"

"Now. I spoke to Daniel about what's happening to us."

"OK. Why does Daniel want me to come in?"

"I have no idea. After I told him about what happened last night, he looked at me for a minute then told me to call you."

"OK. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Alright. I'll be in the infirmary."

"Why? Is everything OK?"

"Daniel wants us there."

"Alright. See you soon." Then they both hung up.

Sam walked down to the infirmary to see Daniel talking to Carolyn. She walked over to them.

"Daniel."

He turned to Sam. "Sam, is Jack coming?"

"Yes. So, I'm here."

"Ah, yeah, I spoke to Carolyn here. I asked her to run some tests and scans."

"Why?"

"Just a hunch. So, please..."

"OK."

"General, if you'll lay on the bed, I'll get started."

"Sure." Sam walked over and laid on the bed.

"Daniel, are you going to tell me?"

"No, not until the tests are done to see if I'm right."

"OK."

"I'll leave you to it when Carolyn returns."


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26

An hour later, Sam was in her office doing some paperwork when Jack, Carolyn, and Daniel walked into the briefing room. So, she stood up and walked out of her office.

"What's going on?"

"Sam, I think you'd better sit down," Daniel said.

So, she sat down with Jack on her right. "OK. So, care to tell me what's going on?"

"Sam, Jack, you both are slowly getting younger. There was one part of the text I couldn't work out until Carolyn told me the results."

"Daniel, just tell us," Jack said.

"Both you and Sam are going to look five years younger in fifteen months, but that's on the outside."

"Meaning?"

"General, even though you look forty-one on the outside, on the inside you are fifteen years old."

"And the baby!?"

"Is normal, but I would like to take some tests when he... she is born so I can compare the results with both yours and Jack's."

"OK. What about me?" Jack asked.

"The same thing is happening to you, Jack. Have you noticed anything different since returning from PYX 374?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, about a week after returning, I noticed less pain in my back and knees."

"And now?"

"None. So, you're saying that my insides are fifteen years old?"

"Yes," Carolyn said.

"Cool!"

Sam smiled. "Any idea how long before we start to age?"

"No idea, General."

"OK. Thanks. If there is nothing else, you can go."

"There is. I've compared today's DNA to that of your DNA six months ago, there's something added to it."

"Added? Any idea what it is?"

"Yes. It's Ancient DNA. After more tests, you've both got the Ancient gene."

"Jack already had it," Sam said.

"I know. Now it's tripled and from the brain scans, he can handle any download and you can, too, General."

"OK. Was there anything else?"

"That's it."

"OK. Thanks for letting us know."

"You're welcome. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got patients to see."

Sam gave her a nod and Carolyn stood up, picked up her files, and walked out of the room.

"Daniel, do you have anything else to add?"

"I wouldn't mind returning to the planet. There's got to be more."

"Daniel?"

"Sam, please."

Sam sat back. "Alright. Take the rest of SG1 with you. I'll give you five days."

Daniel smiled as he stood up. "Thank you, Sam." Then he ran out the door and then back in, "When do we leave?"

"0800 in the morning. Tell the others."

"Thanks, Sam."

Then he ran out of the room.

Sam turned to Jack. "What?"

"You gave in too easily, Sam."

Sam smiled. "I know. If I didn't, we both know what he'd be like."

"True. So...lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." They stood up and walked out of the briefing room while talking and laughing.

The next morning, Sam watched SG1 walk through the gate knowing it would be the last time she sends a team off world for a while. It was her last day on the base until her return from maternity leave in three months. Sam spent the rest of the day getting everything sorted out for General Morris, who was taking over while she's away.

When Major General Morris walked into the briefing room, he saw a civilian pregnant woman looking out the window. Sam turned around and saw who it was. She stood at attention and saluted, which he did in return

"General Morris."

"Yes, and you are?"

"General Carter," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was expecting General Sam Carter."

"That's me, General. General Samantha Carter and don't worry, sir, I'm used to it."

"Meaning?"

"People think of a man when someone says the name 'Sam.'"

"OK." He walked over and looked down to where Sam was looking.

"So, that's the stargate?"

"Yes, it is." Then she turned to the guy.

"Have you been shown around, General?"

"No. Some airman just brought me here."

"OK. Let me show you around, General, and I'll answer any questions if you've got any, sir."

"After you, General."

The General followed Sam down to the control room where he asked Sam a lot of questions. When they got there, Sam introduced him to some of the staff there before moving along.

"General Morris, sir."

He turned to the tech sergeant. "Yes, Sergeant?"

"One piece of advice, sir... Don't ask General Carter how the gate works, sir."

"Why is that, Sargent?"

"Because she will talk for over four hours about it, sir, and if you don't understand it, it will just confuse you more."

"How do you know this, Sergeant?"

"I've been here since the beginning, sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant." Then he turned and walked down the steps to see Sam shaking her head while grinning at Walter.

Then she turned to the General. "Want to see the gate, General?"

"Sure."

Then they walked into the gate room where he asked Sam a number of questions.

They were there when Jack walked in with his hands in his pockets. He tried to be quiet, but it didn't work with Sam. She turned around and smiled. "I knew it was you."

"Damn."

Then the General turned around and saw Jack. "Who are you?"

Then he turned to Sam. "Who is he, General. He's no scientist."

"You've got that right," Jack said grinning. Then he stood next to Sam.

"You know I could have you arrested."

"Well, you do that General and you will have to explain it to the chief of staff and to the President."

"General Morris, this is my husband, retired General Jack O'Neill."

"Home world security?"

"Used to be, but now I'm retired."

He looked at Jack in shock. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know who you were."

Jack waved his hand around. "Don't worry about it. So, what do you think of this place?"

"It's amazing."

"It sure is. I hope Sam here didn't talk techno babble... Ouch." He rubbed his ribs where Sam had elbowed him.

"No, but I was warned by a sergeant up in the control room."

Jack looked up and smiled. "Walter. He's a good worker. If you have any problems, just ask him."

"Thanks for the tip."

"So, Sam when will you be ready to head home?"

"Give me five minutes."

"Sure." Then he walked out of the gate room.

"Shall we head up to my... your office, General?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

They walked up to Sam's office where they ended up talking for half an hour before Jack walked back in.

"Hey."

"Sorry, Jack."

"I'm used to it."

Sam and the General stood up.

"Well, General, I'll leave this place in your hands and remember what I said."

"Sure. Enjoy your maternity leave."

"Thanks, General."

Sam walked over to Jack. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Sure."

Then they walked out of Sam's office and towards the elevator.

"So, where would you like to go for dinner tonight?"

"Surprise me."

"OK."

Some of the personnel said their goodbyes to Sam as she and Jack were leaving the base.

Over the next two weeks, Jack and Sam spent time up at Jack's cabin where Sam could relax. She was due in five weeks. Jack pampered Sam the whole time they were there. When they returned home, they both were relaxed and tamed.

When they arrived home, they were greeted by SG1 who was around the back of the house.

"Hey guys. Nice surprise," Sam said.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Daniel asked as they both hugged.

"Good. How did you know that we were coming home today?"

"I called Jack this morning."

"Ah. So, how are things on the base?"

"Ah, Sam, no shop talk, remember?"

"Jack, I'm just asking."

"Everything's fine. Walter's making sure of that."

"That's good to know." Sam sat down and Jack helped put her feet up.

"Daniel, tell them what you found," Vala said smiling.

"Not today, Vala."

"Daniel found more writing from that device."

"Vala," Daniel said angrily.

"I'm sure Daniel can wait until Sam return to work, Vala," Jack said as he passed Sam a drink.

"But Jack, it's important," she said with a pout on her face.

"OK. Daniel, tell us before Vala drives us nuts," Jack said.

Vala smiled.

"OK, from what I translated, you and Sam will look five years younger as I said few weeks ago, that will last for... fifteen years."

"And our insides?" Sam asked.

"The same."

Jack and Sam looked at each other, then turned to Daniel.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Wow! The guys are going to be jealous," Jack said.

"I know, but how are we going to explain to our family and friends about how we look?"

"I don't know, Sam."

"Now you guys know and to change the subject, how was your trip ?" Vala asked.

"It was great, Vala, and yes, Jack looked after me."

"That's good to know."

"Dinner is ready," Cam said as he put the steaks onto a plate and walked over to the table. Teal'c got the garlic bread, corn on the cob, and bake potatoes on a platter and walked over to the table with them. Jack helped Sam up and over to the table.

Once seated, they helped themselves while talking and laughing for the rest of the evening.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Three days later, Sam was in bed resting. She had been having back pains on and off for the last two hours and now she needed to pee again. She managed to get up and walk towards the bathroom. When she walked in, she stopped and looked down.

"Crap," she said when she noticed her water broke. She turned to the doorway.

"Jack," she called out since there was a baby monitor on her bedside table.

"Yes, Sam."

"My water broke." Sam waited. Then she heard Jack running up the steps, down the hallway, and into their bedroom. "Jack."

He turned to see Sam standing in the doorway. So, he quickly walked over to her and looked down at the mess then back up to Sam. "OK, let's get you cleaned up. Any contractions?"

"Not yet."

"OK." Jack helped Sam get out of her nightie and underwear and into the shower.

He cleaned her up and while she was sitting in the shower stall afterwards, Jack quickly cleaned up the mess and got Sam some clothes. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her stomach.

"Breathe, Sam." When it passed, Jack looked at his watch. Then he helped Sam outside and into his truck. When she was in the truck, another contraction hit. Jack looked at his watch. "Five minutes apart. I'll be right back."

He then ran back into the house and made a couple of calls. He grabbed Sam's bag, then ran out of the house, and turned the alarm on. He put Sam bags in the backseat before getting in.

"Are you OK, Sam?"

"Yeah."

Jack started his truck and drove as quickly as he could to the Academy Hospital.

"I called Carolyn. She's going to meet us at the hospital and I called Daniel. He's going to let the others know."

"OK."

Twenty minutes later they were at the hospital. Jack stopped at the entrance just as Carolyn and a nurse arrived with a wheelchair. They helped Sam out of the truck and into the wheelchair.

"Carolyn, they are three minutes apart."

"Thanks. Come on. Let's go."

They headed into the hospital while Jack went and parked his truck.

Once he got Sam's bag and his truck was locked up, he ran into the hospital. The nurse at the nurses station saw Jack. "Room one, Mr. O'Neill."

"Thanks." He ran down and then stopped outside of the room. He then walked in to see the staff helping Sam to change into a gown. When done, another contraction hit. Sam was able to breath. Then she relaxed when it was over. Jack put the bag down in a corner and walked over to Sam. He held onto her hand while Carolyn was checking her.

"Oh my god, nurse, get the towels ready!" Then she looked at Sam.

"Sam, when you want to push, you push."

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"She crowning already."

"Oh, god!" Sam said, then her face went red as she pushed. Then she relaxed.

"The head's out, Sam. You are doing great."

Then Sam went red again as she pushed. Then she screamed and collapsed back against the pillows.

"You're doing great, Sam. Just one more big push."

Then Sam went red again as she pushed. Then she collapsed against the pillows just as everyone heard the baby cry.

"Congratulations! It's a girl."

A nurse put the towel on Sam's stomach. Then Carolyn placed the baby on top of it. Jack and Sam looked at their daughter.

"She's beautiful, just like you, Sam." Jack leaned over and gave Sam a kiss.

"Yes, she is."

"Jack, do you want to do the honors?" Carolyn passed him the scissors. He cut the cord and put the scissors in the dish. Then he returned to Sam and their daughter.

"Sam, I'm going to take your daughter to clean her up and weigh her."

"OK."

Carolyn picked up the towel and the baby. Then she took her into the next room.

"Oh, boy." Sam started to push again.

"Lieutenant!" Jack yelled.

"It's only the placenta."

The Lieutenant took care of the placenta and cleaned Sam up.

By the time she was finished and Sam was sitting up right, Carolyn walked back into the room carrying the baby. She then placed her in Sam's arms since she was crying.

"She's hungry. Here, let me help you." Carolyn helped Sam move her gown and guided the baby to her breast. Once she latched on, she started drinking.

"Have you got a name for her?"

"Grace Janet Carter-O'Neill," Jack said.

"Is she, OK?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She weighs eight pounds two ounces and she's twenty-four inches long."

"Is that a big baby?"

"It is for a first."

When Grace had her fill, Sam put her against her shoulder and patted her back until she let out a burp which made them smile.

"I'll go and get your room sorted out."

"Thanks."

Sam moved Grace so they could see her.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was in a private room with Grace sleeping in a bassinet next to the bed. Jack was on the bed with his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"You know, Sam, everyone will want to know."

"True."

"Hey, I'll let you get some rest. I'll pop back in later."

"OK, Jack."

He gave her a kiss before getting up from the bed. He watched her close her eyes. Then he walked over and gave Grace a kiss before walking out of the room. He walked out of the hospital and pulled his phone out to make the first call.

"Hello."

"Mark, it's Jack."

"Hi, is everything OK with Sam?"

"Yes, your the first to know, Grace Janet Carter O'Neill was born weighing in at eight pounds two ounces at eleven twenty-three this morning," Jack said smiling.

"A girl! Congratulations, Jack. How's Sam."

"Fine. She was only in labor for under half an hour."

"That's is a quick birth."

"It sure is."

"Thanks for calling me, Jack. I'll let the rest of the family know."

"No worries." Then they hung up. Next he called Daniel to tell him the news. Then he called Hank.

"Jack, I just heard."

"Gee, news sure does travel fast."

Hank chuckled. "So what did the General have?"

"A girl. Grace Janet Carter-O'Neill."

"Congratulations, Jack. Want me to let the President know?"

"Yep, if you've got the time."

"Of course I've got time. Oh, I'll be in Colorado this weekend. I'll drop by the hospital."

"Sure, if you are here Friday night, drop by for poker night."

"Sure. Talk to you later, Jack."

"You, too, Hank." Then they both hung up. Jack got into his truck and made one more call.

"Hello."

"Hey Slim Jim. It's Jack."

"Hi ya, Jack. I hope your not calling to cancel this Friday's poker."

"Nope, but Sam won't be there. She's in the hospital."

"Is everything fine?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm a proud father of Grace Janet Carter-O'Neill," Jack said grinning.

"A girl. Well, I'll be... Congratulations, Jack!"

"Thanks and yes, Sam is fine."

"That's good to know. Can I drop by later?"

"Sure. Oh, tell Andy and the others, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Jack." Then they hung up.

Jack drove to a florist where he had ordered some roses and had them sent to the hospital. Then he went to the newspaper office to put a birth announcement in the paper. Then he went home knowing that there would be heaps of phone calls. Jack didn't get a chance to see Sam again until the next day since there was one phone call after another.

When he walked into the room, there were flowers with helium balloons everywhere.

"Wow! There sure are heaps of flowers in here."

"Tell me about it. They're from each of the SG teams, the techs, the science teams, the Pentagon, the ambassadors who knows about the SGC, and the White House."

"Wow!" He walked over and gave Sam a kiss. Then he walked over to see Grace sleeping. He turned, walked over, and sat on the bed.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. I had plenty of visitors yesterday, including Jim and Andy."

"Jim said he was going to drop by."

"He told me and he also said that this Friday's poker night won't be the same without me."

Jack grinned. "I bet. So, when do you think you will be out of here?"

"Next Wednesday."

"OK. So, do you need anything?"

"I'm good."

They talked for an hour while other visitors arrived. Jack stayed for a few hours before leaving to head home.

On Wednesday morning, he showed up with Grace's car seat. Sam and Grace were ready and waiting for him. The staff helped Jack with the flowers. He used Sam's SUV for the day.

When they arrived home, Sam was greeted by everyone from the SGC. She knew what Jack was like and what he didn't say to her while they were up at his cabin, that when she and their baby came home there would be a shindig with cake. Everyone enjoyed themselves. They even got a look at Grace and commented on who she looked like, giving Jack a hard time.

That evening after everyone was gone and the place was cleaned up, Jack walked upstairs to the nursery. He stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight before him. Sam was in the rocking chair breastfeeding their daughter.

She looked up and smiled ."Hey, everything OK?"

"Yeah." He walked in and stood in front of Sam. Then he bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Sam, how many kids do you want to have?"

"Well, it depends on how many you want, Jack?"

"Three. You?"

"Three's good."

"Good. So, one down two to go."

Sam laughed.

"Funny, Jack."

"So, when do you want to work on baby number two?"

"Jack..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How about we try again in a years time?"

"So, in the mean time, we can have heaps of practice then?" He flicked his eyebrows at her.

"Yes and time to catch up," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sounds like a great plan to me."

By that time Grace had her fill. So, Sam moved her to her shoulder and patted her back until she let out a burp. Then she rubbed her back until Grace was almost asleep.

"Here, let me," Jack said.

Sam passed Grace to Jack and watched him as he looked at her while walking over to the bassinet and putt her in it. Grace opened her eyes and looked at Jack. She opened her mouth to let out a yawn, then closed it again. Then she closed her eyes just as Jack pull the sheet and blanket over her.

He bent over and gave her a kiss. "Night Grace." He turned to see Sam standing next to him. So, he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss.

"Shall we go to bed?"

"Sounds good to me."

They looked at Grace. "Night Grace." Then they turned and walked out the door and down to their bedroom. After their nightly reunion, they both fell asleep for a couple of hours, knowing that Grace would wake up for a feeding or diaper change.

Epilogue

Over the next two months, while on maternity leave, Jack and Sam attended Colonel Young and TJ's wedding, which was three weeks after Grace was born. Then two weeks later, they attended Lieutenant Scott and Cloe's wedding. After that wedding, they went to San Diego to visit Mark and his family. They were there for two weeks, so that Sam and Mark could catch up and so Mark could meet and hold Grace. When they returned home, Sam returned to the SGC while Jack stayed home with Grace.

Over the next six months, a team was put together for the Destiny ship. They knew that their tour would take over a year. When it was almost time, Jack gated to Atlantis so he could see the Destiny off. Everyone on Atlantis watched the ship lift off the pier, turn around, and head out into space. When it was over, Jack stayed for another hour before returning to Earth.

When Grace turned one, eight priors from different galaxies had a look in the box and learned the truth.

That night, after Grace's birthday party, when everyone was gone, Jack and Sam were in bed snuggling in each others arms, after they made love.

"Jack," she looked up at him.

He looked down at her. "Sam, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself the passed couple of a days."

"I know. I saw Carolyn this morning."

Jack rolled over to his side and looked at her. "Is everything alright?"

Sam smiled. "Yes. Grace is going to have a little brother or sister in six and a half months."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're pregnant?"

"Yep. Just like we planned."

He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I know that you're no good with words, Jack. I know you rather show me."

Jack grinned. "You know me too well, Samantha Carter-O'Neill." Then he gave her a kiss and they made love once again.

Six months later, Sam gave birth to Jonathan Jack Carter-O'Neill, Junior.

A year later, Sam was promoted. Around the same time, TJ gave birth two twin boys and Cloe gave birth to a girl.

A year after that, five more priors looked in the box. Jack attended over thirty treaty signings on behalf of Earth. When he returned home, after being away for two months, he was greeted by Sam, Grace, and JJ, as he called his son. Jack spent the day with the kids and the night with Sam. While in bed, after spending two hours making love, Sam looked at Jack.

"Jack,"

"Yes, Sam?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? How far along?"

"Nine weeks."

"So, we're going to have three kids then?"

"Yep, the first ultrasound is tomorrow."

"Sweet! I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Jack." Then they kissed.

The next day, Carolyn was doing the ultra sound. "Everything looks good here, but..."

"But what?" Jack asked Carolyn.

They turned to the screen, so they could look.

"Oh, my god," Sam said.

"What?" Jack asked.

Sam turned to Jack. "Twins, Jack. We are having twins!"

"Twins... So much for plan 'A,' Sam."

Sam laughed. "I didn't know that there was a plan 'B,' Jack."

Six months later Sam gave birth to Jacob George and Charlotte Hannah Carter-O'Neill. After the birth of the twins, Sam had her tubes tied.

Over the next five years, all of the priors looked in the box. Jack found out from one of the Ancients that since all the priors had been found and learned the truth, the Orici had lost all of her powers. The Ancients decided to ascend her to a planet which was close to a black hole.

When she was gone, the Ancients decided to give Jack and Earth all of the addresses of every planet where there was a gate or a super gate. With the condition that there would be rules which Jack and others understood.

Sam retired from the air force after the gate became public, when the twins were eight years old. Sam was a four star general.

Both Jack and Sam made public appearances on a number of talk shows and even built a memorial in memory of the SGC personnel who lost their lives since the stargate open.

Ten years after Jack destroyed the Wraith ship, all of the Wraith had been found and killed. Now, everyone in the Pegasus galaxy could relax knowing that the threat was over.

Jack and Sam's kids follow in their footsteps and joined the air force. Jack and Sam still live in the same house and they get call the SGC only when they are needed. They lived happily ever after.

The End


	28. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Supergate**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
